Los tres caballeros
by DarkZero-03
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, Ranma Saotome, el caballo salvaje de Nerima y Camus de acuario, el maestro del agua y de los hielos? ¿Aparte de los ojos azules? Nada. ¡Pero eso puede y va a cambiar! Un encuentro muy improbable entre mis tres personajes favoritos del anime. No es un Ranma/Akane, lo siento. X-over Ranma 1/2, Naruto, Saint Seiya, KOF.
1. Prólogo: Un encuentro planeado por Kami

Notas del autor: esta historia es la que ha estado ocupando mi mente ya durante meses, meses en los que empecé a planear como escribirla y debo decir que es mi proyecto más ambicioso. Ahora unas notas antes de empezar.

¿Por qué Ranma, Minato y Camus? Bien, son mis personajes favoritos del anime. Ranma es mi favorito de todo el anime en general, no voy a entrar en detalles del porque ya que no vale la pena decirlo. Minato es mi favorito de Naruto, no tiene kekkei genkai y aun así llegó a ser Hokage muy joven, un prodigio en mi opinión. Camus, el caballero dorado de acuario, primero que nada, sí, soy acuario, pero no por eso digo que Camus es el mejor, si quisiera poner a un caballero fuerte yo pondría a libra o virgo, incluso a géminis, pero son las habilidades y la personalidad de Camus perfectas para la historia.

Líneas de tiempo. Para Ranma ½ es después del final del manga, después de la batalla en el monte fénix. Para el mundo de Naruto, han pasado doce años del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas, pero Minato ha estado en lo que se llamaría un estado de suspensión momentánea, piensen en ello como congelarlo, y que de pronto despierte doce años en el futuro. Para el universo de Saint Seiya, es aproximadamente un año y medio antes de la batalla de las doce casas.

Notas finales: la historia tendrá leves toques de Ah Megami-sama y más adelante en la historia habrá un significativo cruce con King of fighters y un leve cruce con Dragon Ball Z y Inuyasha.

No tengo ningún derecho de Ranma 1/2 , Naruto, Saint Seiya o cualquier serie aquí expuesta, no me demanden por favor.

Los tres caballeros.

Prólogo: Un encuentro planeado por Kami.

Ranma caminaba por las montañas, ya había estado haciendo esto por varias horas. Normalmente esto no lo habría cansado lo más mínimo, pero ahora cargaba una mochila llena de pesas, así que estaba cargando alrededor de diez toneladas sobre sus hombros.

El motivo de esto fue que, ahora, Ryoga lo había retado a una batalla final, al parecer la última entre los dos. Akane creía que lo correcto era que el perdiera, antes de salir de viaje incluso ella le había rogado que dejara ganar a Ryoga, al preguntarle el motivo ella contesto que el siempre ganaba y que Ryoga siempre se esforzaba mucho y que eso no era justo. Ranma no lo pensaba así, el creía que si en verdad Ryoga entrenara suficiente él lo podría vencer pero al ver las circunstancias nunca entrenó lo suficiente.

Lo que le había dolido era que Akane se lo pidiese, ahora si el gana ella se enfadara con él por no compartir su lastima a Ryoga, y perder no era una opción. Para su gran frustración, su padre tenía un gran rencor hacia el por no haberse casado el día de la boda fallida hace unos días, por lo que el panda decidió ayudar a Ryoga a entrenar. Y para rematar, Akane también lo está ayudando a entrenar, mientras ella no era la mejor artista marcial de por ahí, ella aun sabia unos cuantos trucos y las bases de la escuela Tendo del todo vale, que, combinado con el entrenamiento de la rama Saotome del todo vale de Genma, definitivamente sería difícil de vencer.

El encuentro era en un mes.

Le molestaba que su padre estuviera en su contra, pero le dolía mucho más que Akane también estuviera en su contra. El, mientras que no amaba a Akane, tenía profundos sentimientos afectivos hacia ella. De no ser por su orgullo y pretendientes para ambos Ranma estaba seguro de que el estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de una gran luz que lo envolvía, cuando pudo ver bien otra vez, el vio otras tres figuras…

Camus, caballero dorado de acuario. Uno de los más renombrados y respetados caballeros de todo el santuario, conocido por su frialdad, tanto sentimental como de sus ataques. Muy reconocido también por ser el caballero más intelectual y ser el más culto del santuario. Pero sobre todo era de los mejores maestros que existían en el mundo.

Dicho maestro estaba saliendo de la cámara del patriarca. Hubo unos rebeldes en las cercanías hace unos días y se le fue encargado deshacerse de ellos, había dado el informe al patriarca. Estaba tan absorto pensando en sus alumnos que se perdió la expresión maligna que el patriarca tenía. Una que no debería ser posible de tener.

Pasando la casa del caballero de piscis para llegar al templo de acuario donde residía. Era verdad que él era un maestro muy dedicado con sus alumnos, pero definitivamente había solo una tarea más importante que eso y esa tarea era proteger a la diosa Atena.

Hace años cuando Aioros, el santo dorado de sagitario había, presuntamente, intentado asesinar a Atena, Camus había estado en shock, por un lado él y Aioros nunca fueron los mejores amigos, pero aun así había un fuerte compañerismo entre ambos. Camus era muy escéptico y en su opinión personal, Aioros nunca habría hecho eso, primero el habría preferido morir, pero su palabra no tenía voz. Camus sentía compasión (aunque obviamente no lo demostró) hacia Aioria, el hermano menor de Aioros y actual caballero dorado de Leo, por lo que siempre que necesitó algo, Camus lo intentaba ayudar lo mejor posible, llegando así a tener el mismo nivel de amistad que tuvo con Aioros, aunque no tanto como con su mejor amigo, Milo, el caballero de Escorpio.

Mientras Camus tenía una discusión filosófica mental sobre sus amigos y sus alumnos él no se dio cuenta de una gran luz que lo deslumbró. Cuando al fin pudo ver con normalidad él pudo ver una habitación completamente blanca y vacía con otros tres individuos ahí…

Negro.

Eso era todo lo que Minato Namikaze, cuarto Hokage de Konoha, podía ver, lo único que había podido ver los últimos doce años, aunque para el habían parecido solo días.

Cuando había sellado al zorro de las nueve colas él no había pensado mucho en las consecuencias. Se suponía que después de realizar el sello, él debía sufrir eternamente en las entrañas de la muerte, sin embargo eso no pasó, solamente había oscuridad, nada más.

¿Acaso ese era el sufrimiento?

Él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero definitivamente sufría, sufría al saber que su esposa había muerto, sufría al saber que no podría estar junto a su hijo, sufría porque sentía una gran impotencia. No podía hacer nada.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que el pueblo estaba a salvo y su hijo también ¿cierto?

Pensando en su familia vio como una gran luz lo iluminaba y de pronto estaba en una gran habitación completamente blanca con otras tres personas…

Ranma, Minato y Camus se miraron confundidos unos a otros durante unos minutos, de pronto todos voltearon a ver al hombre restante en la habitación. Él estaba completamente vestido de blanco.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaron los tres simultáneamente. Ranma en un tono cauteloso, Minato en uno curioso y Camus en un tono tranquilo.

"Creo que hacen falta unas presentaciones, el hombre rubio es Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha y el hombre que derrotó al zorro demonio de las nueve colas, el hombre de pelo verde azulado el Camus el caballero dorado del signo de acuario, él fue quien acabó con el ejército del titán Cronos él solo, y finalmente Ranma Saotome, el hombre que fue capaz de matar a un dios fénix, Saffron" dijo el hombre misterioso.

"¡¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?!" dijeron los tres al unísono, luego los tres se miraron "uh, nosotros" se corrigieron.

"Permítanme presentarme, tengo varios nombres, pero creo que los tres me pueden reconocer como Kami-sama"

"¡Kami-sama!" exclamaron los tres

Todos ahí sabían que aquel hombre decía la verdad, Ranma lo sabía porque tenía un aura parecida a la de Saffron, la única diferencia era que la de este hombre era infinitamente mayor a la del diosecillo fénix. Camus lo sabía porque sentía la misma sensación que tiene un caballero cuando es tocado por el cosmos de Atena, solo que era mucho mayor. Minato solo lo sabía porque el poder de ese hombre hacia que el poder del zorro demonio pareciera tan diminuto, que era como comparar un cubo de agua con el mar.

"Probablemente se peguntan ¿Por qué los traje aquí? Pues se los voy a explicar, primero que nada, Minato es de otro universo, uno alternativo, mientras Camus y Ranma son originarios del mismo. Los reuní porque sus universos, más específicamente sus planetas están en gran peligro. Minato, en tu universo hay una organización llamada Akatsuki, de no ser detenidos, en unos tres o cuatro años acabaran destruyendo Konoha y las demás aldeas, y con ello, toda resistencia a oponérseles. Camus, tu mundo, que es el mismo de Ranma, corre peligro, principalmente porque el patriarca del santuario fue asesinado, el patriarca actual es un impostor"

"¡Imposible!" exclamó incrédulo Camus.

"Pues así es, en un año, en una batalla por el dominio del santuario muchos caballeros dorados morirán, por lo que para el despertar de Hades no estarán listos y la humanidad será destruida. Honestamente no me parece bien esto solo por una pelea entre hermanos"

Camus quería refutar las afirmaciones de Kami-sama, pero su curiosidad pudo más "¿Pelea entre hermanos?"

"Oh, sí. Hace unos cuantos miles de años Hades se enamoró de una sacerdotisa, pero ella no lo correspondió ya que ella solo estaba dedicada al templo de Atena. Hades le pidió a Atena que le dijera a su doncella que viniera con él, pero ella se negó diciendo que ella era una muy buena sacerdotisa. Básicamente esa riña se degradó a Hades odiando la humanidad y a Atena protegiéndola"

Camus tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Los gloriosos conflictos mitológicos, desde hace cientos de años, desde la época del mito… ¿eran solo una riña personal entre hermanos? En ese momento el sintió que la existencia de los caballeros era inútil, por lo tanto su existencia también era inútil… pero Kami-sama le había dicho que podían salvar al mundo. Como caballero ese era uno de sus objetivos.

"Entonces voy a derrocar al impostor" aseguró decidido Camus.

"Él es mucho más fuerte que tú, es por eso que los junté a los tres, si se ayudan mutuamente podrán superar todos sus obstáculos, Minato por sí solo no podrá contra Akatsuki ni Camus contra el falso patriarca ni Ranma contra… bueno lo descubrirás con el tiempo"

"Ahora los voy a mandar a los tres al mundo de ustedes dos" dijo señalando a Ranma y Camus "y en cuanto a ti" dijo señalando a Minato "irás con ellos, en ocho meses podrás viajar de nuevo a tu mundo para que te encuentres con tu hijo y refuerces Konoha. Así los tres cumplirán sus misiones"

"…¿y si nos negamos?" preguntó Ranma, a lo que los otros dos asentían.

"Podrían hacerlo, pero, tengo algo que los tres quieren y se los daré dentro de un año si cumplen sus objetivos" dijo sonriendo misteriosamente Kami-sama " para Ranma, el control total del Neko-ken, para Minato, voy a revivir a tu esposa y podrás estar con tu familia y para Camus, voy a revivir a tu amigo Aioros, el cual nunca intentó asesinar a Atena, sino salvarla"

Los tres hombres se le quedaron mirando con ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Aceptamos!" corearon entusiasmados los tres.

"Excelente" _ahora comienza la diversión_ pensaba Kami.

Los tres hombres comenzaban a levantarse lentamente, estaban aturdidos por el repentino viaje.

"Uh, yo no sé qué hacer aquí, es su mundo así que supongo que yo los sigo" dijo Minato y de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal. Las miradas sorprendidas de sus dos acompañantes confirmaron sus sospechas "¡¿por qué mi cuerpo parece de 19 años?!" exclamó con horror.

Ranma se encogió de hombros, después de todo él ya había pasado por algo similar debido a los hongos de la edad.

Camus intentó dar su opinión de lo más lógico que le llegó a la mente "Bueno, quizás, como Ranma y yo tenemos alrededor de esa edad quizá Kami te emparejó con nosotros"

"Así que, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Ranma después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

"Supongo que entrenar, ¿alguien aquí sabe cómo usar su chakra?" preguntó Minato.

"¿Chakra?" preguntaron al unísono Camus y Ranma con confusión.

"Si, ya saben, energía para hacer técnicas"

"No, solo uso ki" dijo Ranma

"¿ki? Yo utilizo cosmos" dijo desconcertado Camus.

"Uh oh, tenemos un gran problema aquí" murmuró Minato.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio contemplativo Camus tuvo una idea.

"Un momento, seguramente Kami ya sabía de esta situación y aun así nos puso juntos, eso significa que debe haber un modo de que tengamos el mismo tipo de energía"

"¿Y cómo sería eso?" preguntó medio escéptico medio emocionado Ranma.

"Tal vez si combinamos Ki, Chakra y Cosmos entonces tendremos una fuente de energía más grande y poderosa" explicó Minato algo inseguro.

"¡Bingo!" exclamó triunfal Camus.

"Pues si así podremos ser más fuertes entonces estoy dentro" dijo Ranma alegre.

"También cuenten conmigo" sonrió Minato.

"¡Bien!" exclamó Camus y como si fuera una señal, los tres unieron sus manos en un centro.

Notas de autor: acerca de todo eso de Cosmos, ki y chakra, bueno, surgió esa idea, ¿por qué no combinarse? Por favor dejen sus comentarios, en verdad esta historia me entusiasma y es por eso que no eh publicado en mis otras historias, perdón por eso pero por el momento esta será la historia más constantemente actualizada.


	2. Capitulo 1: Forjando lazos

Notas de autor: para explicar la relación de Ranma y Akane yo diría que Ranma tiene un sentimiento hacia ella que casi raya en el amor, pero, al no haber desarrollado juntos ese sentimiento aún no está tan enamorado. Reitero que no será un Ranma/Akane fic. Otra nota importante: Camus es el más frio, serio y culto de los caballeros, pero aun así sigue teniendo solo 19 años, se convirtió en caballero de acuario a los siete años, por lo que no vivió como debe ser su infancia ni su adolescencia. Por eso cuando empiece a tener amistad con los otros dos, se irá desenvolviendo y será más como un joven de su edad que un caballero dorado, pero reitero que aun así conservará su personalidad en su mayoría.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo uno: Forjando lazos.

Amanecía en las montañas de la nación del sol naciente, un matiz de rojos, naranjas y amarillos cubrían el cielo, el viento ya sacudía suavemente los árboles, todo estaba en paz. Claro, siempre y cuando se ignore a las tres figuras luchando, las cuales, en su batalla, estaban destruyendo la vegetación circundante en las montañas.

Una de las figuras estaba vestida con una playera simple de color azul verdoso sin mangas, un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros. Tenía el cabello largo de color azul verdoso.

"¡**Daimondo Dasuto!"** (Traducción: polvo de diamante)

Otra de las figuras vestía una camisa de seda, color rojo estilo chino, pantalones negros y zapatillas simples. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta.

"**¡Moko Takabisha!" **(Traducción latina: huracán de tigre. Traducción literal: tigre feroz dominante)

La última de las figuras vestía con un chaleco verde, al parecer, antibalas, pantalones negros y sandalias azul oscuro. Tenía el pelo rubio y alborotado.

"¡**Rasengan!" **(Traducción literal: esfera giratoria)

Hubo una gran explosión. Después de que el humo se disipó, se pudo divisar un gran cráter de unos cinco metros de profundidad y unos treinta de diámetro. Dentro del cráter estaban las figuras maltratadas de Ranma, Minato y Camus.

Temprano por la mañana habían salido a entrenar. Más que nada para probar los niveles de habilidad de los demás con los suyos propios. Fue chocante que eran demasiado parejos los tres.

Por un lado, Ranma podía ganar fácilmente un combate mano a mano, los caballeros no se especializaban en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que Camus fue vencido fácilmente, Minato fue mucho más difícil de vencer, era muy rápido, pero gracias al Amaguriken Ranma seguía siendo el dominante en mano a mano.

Por otro lado, Camus era un estratega experto. Siempre al pelear el buscaba cada pequeña cosa que pudiera asegura su victoria. Minato, aunque un muy buen estratega también, no era comparable y en ese aspecto él era derrotado. Ranma es otra historia, a él se le podían ocurrir de las más increíbles estrategias y contraataques en el último segundo y ejecutarlas perfectamente. En ese aspecto su capacidad de estrategias era casi igual a la de Camus, pero la diferencia decisiva fue que Camus siempre mantenía la cabeza fría, dándole la capacidad de pensar claramente siempre, mientras que Ranma podía hacerse enojado o frustrado, eso podía solucionarse con el alma de hielo, pero entonces el debería de concentrarse en mantenerla en lugar de la batalla.

En cuanto a poder en sí, Camus era el mejor, debido a que el cosmos no es difícil de hacer crecer como al ki o al chakra. En segundo lugar estaba Minato, después de todo, él tenía reservas de chakra de nivel Hokage, eso nunca debe tomarse a la ligera. Ranma le seguía, él era el tercero pero solo por poco, ya que su cantidad de ki era casi equivalente al chakra de Minato, solo ligeramente menor. La ventaja de Camus y Ranma sobre Minato era que sus tipos de energía eran más fáciles de usar que el chakra, pero el chakra era más versátil.

Con eso los tres eran demasiado parejos. No es que alguno de ellos lo admitiría, pero era definitivamente un empate.

Los tres estaban inconscientes.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Pasadas ya varias horas, los tres simultáneamente, comenzaron a despertar lentamente, lenta y dolorosamente.

"Ugh, ¿Cuáles eran las placas del mazo que me golpeó?" Ranma adormilado murmuró.

"Kushina, no quiero ir a trabajar hoy… incluso si soy el Hokage" Minato adormilado murmuró.

"Milo, por última vez, no me importa que le tengas miedo a las cucarachas, no te voy a invitar a desayunar a diario… no, no puedes invitar a Shura" Camus adormilado murmuró.

De repente, los tres recordaron los eventos de hace unas horas y su encuentro con Kami. Minato y Ranma parecían avergonzados por haber murmurado cosas que no deberían entre sueños y Camus parecía neutral, pero por dentro también estaba avergonzado.

"Uh, así que supongo que debemos continuar" dijo tentativamente Minato para romper la atmosfera incómoda "Así que… ¿Quién va a enseñar primero?"

"…Yo lo haré" dijo Camus "comenzaremos mañana temprano, por ahora debemos descansar un poco"

"Estoy de acuerdo" declaró Ranma. Aun algo molesto de que no pudo ganar, pero con el consuelo de que ninguno lo hizo. Además el concepto de aprender más técnicas también ayuda.

Tres estómagos de pronto gruñeron ferozmente. Incluso Camus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

"Uh, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cocinar?" preguntó Minato.

"Yo solo se preparar cosas básicas, como una sopa o guisar carne" dijo Camus.

"Yo puedo hacerlo" dijo Ranma "Voy a preparar lo necesario, ustedes consigan algún animal para cocinar" tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera consideró si era masculino o no.

Minato y Camus se encogieron de hombros y se fueron. Regresaron veinte minutos después, cargando un oso de unos 400 kilos.

Ranma miró su pequeña fogata y decidió que necesitaba algo más grande. Se puso a recoger varias ramas y hojas secas y las colocó en un montón del tamaño del oso "Quítenle la piel al oso" mandó Ranma. Minato sacó una kunai y procedió a hacerlo. Una vez listo eso Ranma lanzó su ki en las hojas, incendiándolas. Minato y Camus tiraron al oso ya sin piel al fuego y esperaron.

Después de dos horas todo lo que quedó fue un esqueleto de oso muy limpio.

Ranma comía rápido, como siempre, pero si se fijaban bien, era considerablemente más lento que de costumbre. Él no quería quedar como un bárbaro frente a sus nuevos compañeros.

Minato demostró ser padre de Naruto, comía a un ritmo rápido comparado a una persona normal, pero aun así tenía suficiente recato como para comer con la boca cerrada y usar servilleta.

Quizá, el más curioso era Camus. Comía como si fuera un catador de un restaurante cinco estrellas, muy educadamente. Él había memorizado todas las reglas para comer de la alta cocina, después de todo, él era francés. Sin embargo eso no le impidió comerse un tercio del oso.

Minato y Ranma rieron por eso.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó curioso Camus.

"Uh… tú" dijo Minato soltando una risita.

"¿Yo?" preguntó molesto Camus.

"Bueno, es que comes muy recatadamente, pero aun así ya has terminado con tu parte del oso frito" explicó Ranma

"Oh ya veo" una expresión de vergüenza apareció en la cara del francés muy a su pesar.

Pocos minutos después, quitaban los pequeños pedazos de carne de los huesos del oso, ya era oscuro y el único sonido era la fogata que aún seguía encendida.

Buscando acabar con el silencio, Ranma hizo una pregunta "Minato, ¿Qué es un Hokage?"

Sorprendido por un momento Minato respondió "Bueno, como ya sabes, vengo de una aldea, pues el Hokage es el líder de la aldea y también el más fuerte de ahí"

"Entonces eres muy fuerte ¿no?" preguntó Camus uniéndose a la plática.

"Vamos, sé que soy fuerte, pero ustedes están a la misma altura que yo" dijo Minato en un tono modesto.

"Si, yo creía que era casi invencible cuando maté a Saffron, y ahora ustedes dos me han demostrado que no es así, recordándome uno de los conceptos más básicos de las artes marciales: siempre hay alguien mejor que tú" dijo humildemente Ranma.

"Pues, nunca pensé que hubiera humanos que pudieran tener tanta fuerza y poder sin ser caballeros" admitió Camus.

"Así que… ¿Cómo llegaste a ser caballero?" preguntó Minato después de unos momentos de silencio.

"En verdad, yo era un huérfano, iba a cumplir siete años cuando el patriarca (el verdadero) fue al orfanato donde vivía, en Francia. Él se podría decir que me adoptó, y así llegue al santuario y al entrenamiento para ser caballero, después de meses de entrenar desperté el séptimo sentido, y me dieron el manto dorado de acuario. Desde entonces sirvo al santuario"

"Pero si eso era cuando tenías siete años, significa que ya tienes doce años sirviendo al santuario" dijo Ranma a lo que Camus asintió con la cabeza "¿Qué es el séptimo sentido?" preguntó genuinamente curioso.

"Es el último cosmos, la diferencia entre un caballero ordinario y uno dorado" explicó Camus "por cierto Minato ¿Cómo te convertiste en Hokage?" preguntó Camus queriendo cambiar de tema ya que no le gustaba recordar que no pudo vivir su infancia y adolescencia normalmente.

"Verdaderamente creo que todo pasó por una serie de eventos afortunados para mí, en primer lugar, es debido al entrenamiento de mi maestro Jiraiya, un pervertido de primera pero buen maestro" dijo Minato con una pequeña risita. Ranma gimió lastimeramente al recordar a Happosai "¿sucede algo Ranma?" preguntó Minato al oír el quejido del joven con coleta.

"Oh, no es nada, es solo que también tengo un maestro pervertido, pero a diferencia del tuyo, él nunca me ha enseñado nada" explicó Ranma. Camus intentó imaginar la situación de sus compañeros. Cabe mencionar que la visión del impostor del patriarca siendo un pervertido no era bonita.

"¿Cómo te convertiste en un asesino de dioses Ranma?" preguntó Minato. Camus se interesó mucho en la respuesta ya que matar a un dios era algo que ni siquiera un caballero dorado pudiera aspirar a hacer por su cuenta.

"Bueno, verdaderamente me incomoda un poco eso de 'asesino de dioses', yo solo maté a Saffron, él estaba… amenazando la vida de mis amigos y… no me lo tomé muy bien ¿saben?, fue todo gracias a que Saffron siempre usaba técnicas de fuego, lo cual me permitía usar mis ataque más fuertes. Debo decir que me encantó su expresión cuando mi tornado de hielo lo atravesó, no tenía precio"

"¿Tornado de hielo?" pregunto Camus, Ranma asintió "debo ver eso en el futuro ¿Cómo lograste hacer un tornado de hielo horizontal?"

"Fue todo gracias a mi Hiryuu Shoten Ha, de no haber aprendido esa técnica entonces yo nunca lo podría haber vencido" explicó Ranma.

"¿Cómo se hace este 'Hiryuu Shoten Ha'?" preguntó interesado Minato.

"Es muy simple en verdad una vez que tienes los conceptos básicos. Debes hacer enojar a tu oponente, de modo que emita un aura caliente, mientras tu emites un aura fría, haces una espiral mientras esquivas o bloqueas sus golpes y al acabar la espiral… bueno, digamos que le dolerá y mucho"

"¿Cómo logras tener un aura fría?" preguntó interesado Camus. Las técnicas de hielo eran su especialidad, él debía saber.

"Solo debo usar el 'alma de hielo', es una técnica que nula todas mis emociones y así emito el aura helada"

"Un momento, ¿es por eso que cuando estábamos peleando cada vez que me acercaba a ti sentía que hacía frío?" preguntó Minato.

"Uh, si"

"Saben, creo que la plática puede seguir mañana, debemos dormir" dijo Camus algo somnoliento.

"Tienes razón"

"Bien, hasta mañana"

Y así los tres se acurrucaron en sus nuevas pieles de oso.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Día 2_

Camus tenía principalmente tres facetas. Su faceta de maestro, cuando explicaba a sus alumnos. Su faceta de caballero, la que tenía cuando hacia mandatos del santuario o cuando defendía la casa de Acuario y su faceta de Camus, la menos vista por el mundo que solo había sido vista hasta ahora por los caballeros dorados de Escorpio, Sagitario y Leo. El día anterior tanto Minato como Ranma se habían unido a esa lista siendo capaces de ver a la persona detrás de la armadura de oro de acuario.

El día de hoy, ellos se unían a la lista de personas que habían visto su faceta de maestro.

"Bueno, presten atención… en verdad nunca había visto a nadie que no use cosmos, por lo que voy a hacer una demostración para ver si me pueden imitar"

El cosmos que rodeaba a Camus era do color azul claro, ese era su color original sin la armadura dorada, para los observadores cuidadosos, de los cuales Ranma y Minato se enorgullecían a pertenecer, había pequeñas estrellas rodeando a Camus y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer galaxias espirales.

"Woah" murmuraron los dos alumnos.

"Su turno" viendo que esto tardaría un poco Camus se fue a sentar y sacó un libro de quien sabe dónde y empezó a leer.

Quince minutos después su lectura fue interrumpida.

"¡Lo hice! ¡Realmente lo hice!" exclamó como un niño pequeño Ranma.

Camus no creía que fuera posible esto, volteó a ver a Ranma y vio… ante sus ojos incrédulos, un cosmos comparable con un caballero de bronce. Minato también había desarrollado uno, pero era apenas visible.

"Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que pensé" murmuró aun sorprendido Camus.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Día 8._

El entrenamiento iba muy bien.

Ranma tenía un cosmos ya casi igual al de un santo de plata y Minato tenía uno un poco más pequeño que el de un caballero de bronce.

Minato aún no podía combinar su cosmos con su chakra muy a su pesar. Ranma ya podía combinar el cosmos con su Ki, por si solo el cosmos no servía para reforzar sus músculos como el Ki o el chakra, pero al combinarse con Ki podía adquirir los usos tanto del cosmos como del Ki, convirtiéndola en una energía muy versátil. Otra gran ventaja es que cada vez que su cosmos aumentaba también lo hacia su Ki.

El cosmos era una energía inagotable, que crecía con la confianza y determinación de su usuario. Su usuario siendo Ranma encontró una fuente de energía muy poderosa y prácticamente inagotable.

Cabe decir que estaba muy contento.

Actualmente Ranma estaba haciendo crecer su energía mezclada, un gran aura de color azul claro lo cubría, era demasiado brillante pero aun así se distinguían figuras de galaxias a su alrededor.

Según cálculos de Camus, Ranma podría alcanzar el séptimo sentido en solo unas tres semanas, tal vez un poco más. Además con el dominio de técnicas a base de temperaturas de Ranma, el santo dorado creía que el chico era un sueño, parecía que había nacido para ser su alumno.

Todo iba muy bien… hasta que un gato se paseaba ociosamente por ahí viendo el espectáculo de luces.

"¡GATO!" exclamó Ranma con terror, un instante después se aferraba a la punta de un árbol alto de por ahí.

Minato comprendiendo, arrojó una kunai al gato, espantándolo de ahí.

Después de que todo se había calmado, Camus sentía una migraña en camino, después de al fin encontrar un gran estudiante… y tenía que tener miedo a los gatos ¿era que Atena lo odiaba?

"Exactamente, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los gatos?" preguntó Camus intentando mantener la calma.

"Todo es culpa de mi padre" murmuró Ranma decaído "cuando tenía seis años, el decidió entrenarme en una técnica prohibida llamada el 'Neko-ken', el entrenamiento era muy simple, amarrar las extremidades de un niño pequeño para que no pueda defenderse, envuélvalo en productos pesqueros varios, arrójelo en un pozo de dos metros de profundidad lleno de gatos que no hayan comido en más de una semana, repita hasta que el estudiante se vuelva completamente loco, muera o aprenda el Neko-ken"

Minato tenía una expresión francamente horrorizada en su cara, no le desearía el padre de Ranma a su peor enemigo. Y Camus…

Camus intentó controlar su furia, en serio lo hizo, pero estaba tan enojado que su cosmos estaba explotando y aumentando dramáticamente. Incluso su aura había dejado de ser azul claro como el hielo, que era el color que tenía cuando no usaba su armadura dorada, en cambio su aura se volvió dorada, incluso si no tenía consigo su armadura.

Después de unos momento de ventilar su ira, pudo controlarse lo suficiente para hablar, pero su aura aún no había muerto "Ranma" murmuró "dijiste que vives en Nerima ¿cierto?" Ranma asintió "¿Es en Tokio?" Ranma volvió a asentir "¿Cuál es su distrito vecino?"

"Juuban"

"Bien" Camus se concentró cerrando los ojos.

Después de dos minutos abrió los ojos y con un grito justiciero exclamó a los cielos:

"**¡DAIMONDO DASUTO!"**

Camus mandó su ataque al cielo, directamente a su constelación.

"Eso le enseñará…"

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Mientras tanto, en el dojo Tendo, en Nerima.

Genma estaba frente al estanque koi con Ryoga, le estaba enseñando una kata.

"…y luego haces esto" explicaba Genma.

Una lástima que la clase no pudo continuar. Un enorme rayo de energía cayó del cielo, directamente a Genma, dejándolo completamente congelado.

Después de unos momentos de confusión Ryoga gritó: "Ranma, todo esto es culpa tuya"

No sabía que, por esta vez, tenía razón.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

De vuelta con los protagonistas.

Después de tranquilizarse Camus no sabía que le había pasado, era cierto que en los últimos días había –TAL VEZ- estado empezando a desarrollar una –LIGERA- amistad con sus dos acompañantes. No podía explicarse él porque había reaccionado así ¿No podía ser que ya los considere amigos? ¿Cierto?

(Notas de autor: en el anime de Saint Seiya se ve que Camus puede enviar su cosmos a grandes distancias, él lo hizo desde Grecia hasta Siberia, así que el llegar desde una montaña en Japón hasta Nerima era un juego de niños para él)

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Día 16_

El cosmos de Ranma había ido aumentando en gran medida, sin embargo era su turno de mostrar algo el mismo.

"Ki es básicamente la energía de la vida que todos los seres vivos tienen, la forma más simple de poder aprovecharla es a través de las emociones, sin embargo, lo mejor es el poder dominarla sin tener que depender de una emoción, hace poco más de dos semanas yo estaba en proceso de dominar la manera de usar Ki puro, pero ahora ya lo dominé, gracias al haberlo mezclado con cosmos se hizo más… maleable, por lo que ahora ya puedo hacer a la perfección." Dijo orgulloso Ranma "pero basta de mí, intenten busca una emoción para aferrarse e intenten sacarlo"

A unos cuantos minutos de esto, Minato pudo mostrar un aura hecha de Ki, era algo débil pero iba rápidamente en aumento. Camus sin embargo solo pudo mostrar una pequeña aura muy débil, lo más probable debido al hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a usar sus emociones en lo más mínimo.

Ranma sabía que tomaría tiempo, pero definitivamente los tres al final podrían usar combinadas las tres energías.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Día 20._

Minato había descubierto que el Ki combinado con su chakra aplicado a sus músculos le daba un resultado diez veces mejor que si solo ponía chakra en sus músculos. Su cosmos por fin fue lo suficientemente grande como para combinarse. Con eso, él fue el primero de los tres en poder combinar las tres energías.

Y fue mucho, mucho, MUCHO mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

El cosmos le daba la incapacidad de que su energía se agotara, el chakra hacia maleables a las otras energías, les daba más poder y las hacía más versátiles y finalmente el Ki le daba un súper aumento de potencia y fuerza.

Estaba seguro que el solo podría derrotar al zorro de las nueve colas. Y sin usar ningún sello.

Ranma tenía problemas desarrollando el chakra, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrarlo físicamente. Sin embargo sus reservas de Ki ya eran inmensas y su cosmos ya rayaba al séptimo sentido.

Camus, gracias a su concentración y disciplina absorbió los conceptos del chakra como pez en el agua y por el momento ya podía hacer una gran aura con su chakra. Su cosmos parecía estar más vivo que nunca y eso era decir algo. Sin embargo su Ki era algo pobre aun, sus niveles de Ki, según Ranma, ya casi tenían el nivel de Ryoga, el problema era que no podía usar sus emociones, sin embargo cada vez que aumentaba su Ki con sus emociones, Camus se desenvolvía más con sus dos acompañantes e incluso ya los empezaba a tratar como amigos. Eso era normal para la gente común, pero si conocían a Camus entonces entenderían que él mataría a quien se metiera con ellos.

Una hermosa amistad, sin duda.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Día 29._

Minato ya por fin dominaba bien su nueva energía, resultado de la combinación de cosmos, Ki y chakra. Había descubierto, junto a sus dos compañeros que las tres energías juntas podían hacer ataques tanto de cosmos, chakra y Ki, la única diferencia era que los ataques eran más fuertes y completos, como ya había descubierto al usar su nueva energía para crear un Rasengan.

Cabe decir que el cráter de medio kilómetro no decepcionó nada a Minato. ¡Eso era incluso más fuerte que la bomba biju bestia con cola!

Ranma y Camus pronto entendieron la sensación de euforia que sentía Minato. Durante los días anteriores pudieron combinar las tres energías. Sus ataques tampoco los decepcionaron, por un lado, Camus congeló una montaña con un débil polvo de diamante y Ranma creó un huracán tropical al intentar hacer el Hiryuu Shoten Ha, el cual más tarde devastó varios de los puertos de Japón.

Cabe decir que los tres estaban mejor que nunca.

Era de noche ya, Ranma les estaba platicando de su desafío con Ryoga al día siguiente.

"¿entonces me quieres decir que tu propio padre decidió ayudar a Ryoga en tu lugar?" preguntó con incredulidad Minato.

"Si, el viejo tonto seguramente quiere que me gane para que mientras estoy débil logre casarme con Akane"

"…Ranma, ¿quieres a Akane?" preguntó Camus que había estado mirando a la fogata fijamente.

"Honestamente, no lo sé, digo, ella puede ser linda cuando quiere y en verdad es hermosa cuando sonríe, además de que ella nunca me ha obligado a nada… pero por otro lado, ella me golpea sobre una base regular, de vez en cuando dice que me odia, su cocina es casi tan buena como desechos nucleares, me insulta y cuando mi padre no me despierta lanzándome al estanque ella me despierta con un balde de agua"

Las caras de Minato y Camus no soportaron la gravedad, por lo que sus caras se plantaron en el suelo dolorosamente. Al levantarse, los dos miraban con incredulidad a Ranma.

"En mi humilde opinión, creo que unas cuantas sonrisas y una actitud más o menos amable no valen la pena todo el abuso que has tomado Ranma" expresó Minato.

"Bueno, al principio me quedaba a soportar eso por obligación y en parte por orgullo… pero creo que me fui encariñando con Akane, Kasumi… incluso con Nabiki. Pero en mayor medida con Akane, en verdad sé que no era justo, después de todo, desayunaba con Akane, iba de camino a la escuela con ella y también vamos en el mismo salón, la acompañaba de regreso, cenamos juntos, incluso a veces entrenamos juntos, era natural que me encariñara con ella… eso era y es injusto con las demás chicas" dijo culpablemente Ranma.

"Pero después de todo ese abuso ¿en verdad de todos modos te encariñaste con ella?" preguntó incrédulo Camus.

"Supongo que es debido a la falta de amigos que tuve en mi vida… los únicos dos amigos que tuve antes de llegar a Nerima fueron Ryoga y Ukyo, e incluso cuando ellos llegaron a Nerima lo primero que me dijeron después de no verlos en tanto tiempo fue: 'Ranma prepárate para morir'" dijo Ranma cada vez más deprimido.

"¿Por qué solo tenías dos amigos?" preguntó sorprendido Minato, después de todo, Ranma le parecía muy agradable y buena persona, no podía ver el cómo solo tuviera dos amigos.

"Mi padre estúpido es la razón, ya les había hablado del viaje de entrenamiento y del contrato de seppuku con el que me sacó de casa a los cuatro años. Pues nunca me dio un descanso, era entrenar desde primera hora del día hasta bien entrada la noche, sin tiempo para amigos o para una vida, solo pude tener a Ukyo como amiga ya que mi padre vio que si me juntaba con ella él podría tener comida gratis, conocí a Ryoga en la secundaria, solo había podido entrar porque mi padre había sido arrestado y las autoridades me obligaron a ir a la escuela, sin embargo mi padre se escapó y me llevó a China"

"… me pasó algo parecido" habló Camus "desde los siete años tuve que olvidar mi infancia y mi adolescencia, no me estoy quejando, estoy orgulloso de ser el hombre que soy ahora, pero no puedo evitar preguntar ¿Cómo sería una vida normal?, ¿Cómo hubiera sido una vida en la que no me hubiera visto obligado a matar a los diez años de edad?"

"Yo también era huérfano" esta vez habló Minato "el tercer Hokage me metió en la academia ninja y así me convertí en genin, sin ningún motivo de vida más que el servicio a Konoha, en lugar de jugar como los demás niños, yo me pasaba el día entrenando, mientras los senseis de los equipos de mis amigos los llevaban a comer, mi sensei me sacaba en viajes de entrenamiento a las montañas… mis únicos motivos de vida eran el servicio a Konoha y Kushina, ahora también está Naruto"

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, Camus fue quien habló:

"Ranma, ¿crees que podría congelar a tu padre mañana?"

"Después de mi combate, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras"

"A todo esto" habló Minato "¿Cómo debemos de llamar a nuestra nueva energía?"

Ninguno de los tres había pensado en un nombre para la combinación de sus tres energías

"Uh, no tengo idea" admitió derrotado Ranma.

"¿Qué tal si lo llamamos aura hasta que se nos acurra un nombre mejor?"

"Está bien por mi" murmuró Minato

"Suena bien" se encogió de hombros Ranma.

"Creo que hay que dormir, mañana iremos a Nerima a primero hora, vamos a necesitar energía" dijo Camus apagando la fogata.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Al día siguiente fueron tres figuras llegando a Nerima. Una de ellas tenía una camisa roja de estilo chino sin mangas, brazaletes negros y pantalones negros. Otra de las figuras llevaba un chaleco verde abierto sobre una camisa azul de manga larga y pantalones negros. La última figura vestía una simple camisa de color morado claro sin mangas y pantalones color azul claro, casi blanco.

Iban caminando en un cómodo silencio, su destino era el dojo Tendo.

Pronto llegaron.

"Oh, hola Ranma" Kasumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Ranma, sus músculos se habían definido y crecido debido a que había estado practicando sus katas en los últimos días mientras reforzaba su fuerza con su aura. (Nota: ya dije que me referiré como aura a la combinación de cosmos, Ki y chakra)

Kasumi estaba tan embelesada viendo a Ranma que apenas notó a sus otros dos acompañantes.

Ryoga estaba calentando con una kata lenta, Akane observaba desde la entrada del dojo y Genma, aún estaba congelado, excepto la cara, por lo que se la pasó ladrando órdenes a Ryoga de esforzarse más.

De pronto todos se dieron cuenta de Ranma y sus acompañantes.

"Ranma, hoy al fin te venceré"

"¡Muchacho ingrato! Seguramente te has estado haciendo flojo todo este tiempo" ladró Genma

Akane guardó silencio, solo envió una mirada suplicante a Ranma, obviamente para que perdiera a propósito. Después envió otra mirada, la cual decía que de no hacerlo ella le causaría mucho dolor.

La segunda mirada no pasó desapercibida por Minato y Camus. Cabe decir que no les agradó en lo más mínimo.

Con todo el ruido, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi se reunieron ahí también. Nabiki estaba grabando el encuentro con una cámara, Soun lloraba que después de vencer a Ranma él se tendría que casar y Kasumi tenía una expresión preocupada.

Curiosamente fue Happosai quien puso orden e indicó el inicio del encuentro.

"Este es el encuentro final entre Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki, según los términos de la lucha, el vencedor será el mejor indiscutible de los dos y el otro no podrá pedir revancha ni culpar al otro por su perdida" Ryoga parecía algo avergonzado en usa ultima parte "¿listos? ¡Comiencen!

Ryoga saltó hacia Ranma con una poderosa patada dirigida a su cara, fue esquivada fácilmente y de forma fluida y elegante Ranma tomó el pie de Ryoga y usando su propio impulso, lo enterró en el suelo. Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Ryoga se levantó y comenzó a repartir golpes a gran velocidad hacia Ranma. Este no estaba decepcionado, Ryoga había casi triplicado su velocidad, lástima que al reforzar sus músculos con su aura Ranma era capaz de aumentar sin ningún esfuerzo mil veces su velocidad, después de todo, el cosmos dentro de su aura hacia que su energía fuera inagotable.

Parecía que Ranma no se movía, pero en realidad el esquivaba todos los golpes y luego volvía al mismo lugar, lo cual daba el efecto de que los golpes pasaban a través de él.

Ranma se aburrió de esquivar.

Cuando Ryoga lanzó un golpe particularmente potente, Ranma agarró el puño de su rival e impulsó su cuerpo hacia el suyo, después procedió a darle un rodillazo muy bien acomodado en el estómago.

Un rodillazo muy, muy, muy, MUY duro.

Primero que nada, el golpe sacó absolutamente todo el aire de los pulmones de Ryoga. En segundo lugar hizo que Ryoga comenzara a sangrar por la boca, regando una buena cantidad de sangre. Sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas por el intenso dolor. Y finalmente la camisa de Ryoga presentaba quemaduras en el sitio donde Ranma había golpeado.

Ryoga pasó los próximos cinco minutos retorciéndose en el suelo en posición fetal, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos debido al dolor. Ranma esperó pacientemente.

Todos estaban estupefactos, excepto Camus y Minato, Ryoga había soportado golpes de piedras de varias toneladas como si nada, pero se retorcía por un simple rodillazo. ¡Impensable!

Genma empezó a gritar cosas acerca de no haber gastado tanto tiempo entrenándolo si hubiera sabido que con un solo golpe iba a llorar como una niña débil. Sin embargo las sandeces que salían de su boca fueron calladas por dos puños. Puños pertenecientes a Minato y Camus.

"Cállate, una vez que Ranma acabe con él, me voy a ocupar de ti" advirtió Camus ansioso por torturar al padre de Ranma.

"Oh si, también va a ver lo que pienso de usted, cuando Ranma gane, señor Genma" exclamó Minato en un tono increíblemente alegre que por algún motivo solo ponía más nervioso a Genma.

Una vez que Ryoga pudo ponerse de pie, Ranma simplemente le dio una patada alta a su mandíbula. Se escuchó un crujido repugnante. Al final, Ryoga estaba inconsciente en el suelo con la mandíbula rota, sangrando por la boca y con una conmoción cerebral grave.

"Yo gano" declaró Ranma triunfante…

Notas del autor: bien debo dejar la historia hasta aquí, pero solo por el momento. No se preocupen el próximo capítulo saldrá pronto. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, no dejes comentarios malos, me harás llorar y no quieres eso en tu conciencia ¿verdad?


	3. Capitulo 2: La charla importante

Notas de autor: bien, aquí vamos de nuevo. Voy a aclarar que aún no sé si vayan a aparecer más caballeros a lo largo de la historia, bueno, el hecho de que van a aparecer en el futuro es seguro, pero que aparezcan de improviso es algo que aún no sé. Voy a aclarar una cosa, una vez que Camus tenga su poder completamente desarrollado él va a ser como una combinación de todos los caballeros de acuario que se ve en Saint Seiya, incluso va a tener los ataques del caballero de acuario Tokisada, el de Saint Seiya omega, no me gusta su personalidad, pero tiene buenos ataques. Camus seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre, solo más fuerte.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo dos: La charla importante, entre dos hombres no tan importantes.

Varios días habían pasado desde la victoria de Ranma sobre Ryoga, los tres compañeros se quedaron unos días con los Tendo, sin embargo debían seguir entrenando y no podían hacerlo con tantas distracciones.

Akane había estado furiosa con Ranma después de su pelea, pero Ranma salió de la situación sin un rasguño.

Flashback.

Todos observaban la forma brutal en la que Ranma había derrotado a Ryoga, en solo dos ataques el muchacho perdido no pudo soportar y quedó inconsciente. Empezaron a reaccionar lentamente. Sin embargo fue cierta chica de pelo azulado la que tuvo la reacción más violenta.

"¡Ranma no baka!" Akane no podía creerlo, después de todo el esfuerzo del pobre Ryoga, ahora el nunca podrá desafiar a Ranma de nuevo. Akane no lo soportó.

Ranma cerró sus ojos esperando el castigo del mazo. Él no había tenido la intención de hacerle tanto daño a Ryoga, lo único por lo que no estaba corriendo como pollo sin cabeza era porque debía mantener las apariencias, por lo que se mantuvo sereno.

El golpe nunca llegó.

Tentativamente abrió un ojo para ver porque el mazo gigante aún no había conectado con su cara. Akane tenía su mazo extendido a punto de golpearlo. Sin embargo dos manos detenían el mazo, una mano de su lado izquierdo y otra del derecho.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" rugieron Minato y Camus al unísono, Camus habló en un tono más suave y elegante, mientras que Minato expresó su furia abiertamente.

Akane no sabía porque se interponían, era confuso. Su confusión fue remplazada rápidamente con furia.

Ranma se quedó estático, nadie lo había defendido antes, debía confesar que se sentía bien.

"¡Iba a castigar a Ranma! ¿No es obvio?" dijo muy molesta.

"¿Por qué?, ¿porque le ganó al tipo ese?" preguntó con calma Camus.

"¡No te metas con Ryoga!" exclamó Akane

Minato estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas y energía en calmarse, trataba muy duro de no golpear a Akane.

Ranma puso sus manos en los hombros de sus dos amigos para calmarlos "muchachos, cálmense por favor" suplicó Ranma, esto calmó visiblemente a Minato y redujo la hostilidad de Camus.

"Bien"

_Unas horas después._

La situación en la casa Tendo había aligerado, todos habían comido la cena con calma y ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Es decir, todos excepto Minato y Camus.

"Camus, esta Akane no me agrada mucho"

"Lo sé, ¿Cómo pudo Ranma encariñarse con ella?"

"No me parece que lo trate así después de todo lo que había hecho por ella"

En eso momento se escucharon sonidos de la cocina y los dos se dirigieron ahí, con el miedo de que se pudiera tratar de un ladrón. Pero era Akane que había bajado por un vaso de agua.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" preguntó Akane con algo de rencor, después de todo, no había sido capaz de castigar a Ranma por ellos.

Los dos hombres se miraron y asintieron, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo silencioso.

"Te, venimos a advertir" empezó Minato "No nos gusta que se metan con nuestros amigos, y da la casualidad de que Ranma es uno de ellos"

Continuó Camus "Los rivales de Ranma son también nuestros rivales… lo que estamos tratando de decir es…"

"… que si vemos que le haces daño a Ranma, sentimental o físicamente, entonces…" Minato.

"… nosotros nos encargaremos de regresarte todo daño multiplicado por cien" terminaron los dos y con eso salieron de la habitación, dejando a Akane con un profundo sentimiento de miedo detrás

Fin del Flashback.

Ranma no supo cómo sentirse cuando sus compañeros le dijeron la plática que habían tenido por Akane, por un lado habían amenazado a su prometida, por otro lado ellos lo hicieron porque se preocupaban por él y no querían verlo golpeado.

Además, ese mes lejos de Akane había ayudado a aclarar más sus ideas, se había encontrado que lo que decían Minato y Camus era verdad, unas cuantas sonrisas no valen la pena todo el abuso que tomaba de ella. Toda la situación de su pelea con Ryoga solo sirvió para avivar ese hecho, pero aun así no podía dejar de admitir que aun la quería.

Se divertía pensando en el castigo que sus amigos habían impuesto a su padre. Fue mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y no se sentía nada mal.

Flashback.

Ranma solo era el observador inocente de todos los eventos que pronto ocurrirían frente a él.

El cubo de hielo conocido como Genma Saotome estaba en medio de un claro en un bosque cercano. Sus captores y futuros torturadores, conocidos como Minato Namikaze y Camus se encontraban frente a él, mirándolo de una manera que, a pesar de estar congelado actualmente, le inquietaba de sobremanera.

Camus levantó una mano y empezó a descongelar a Genma, una vez terminada su labor tomó la palabra:

"Señor Saotome, debemos decir que estamos muy… disgustados con su trato hacia Ranma y obviamente merece un castigo, pero le daremos la ventaja de defenderse" habló Camus con una calma glaciar.

La pelea, si así se le puede llamar, fue más que brutal. Genma no tuvo una oportunidad nunca.

La evaluación de los médicos solo confirmaba la gran paliza que había recibido: 87 huesos rotos, otras 49 estaban fracturados, había perdido alrededor de cuatro litros de sangre, por lo que se tuvo que hacer un trasplante urgente, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en la mayor parte del cuerpo y sobre esas quemaduras había moretones verdaderamente horribles.

Se había determinado que había cierto grado de probabilidad de que no pudiera volver a practicar artes marciales. Actualmente Genma estaba en coma en un hospital.

Ranma sonrió, la vida era buena.

Fin del Flashback.

Ranma había vuelto a Furinkan durante unos días, tenía que avisar que se iba a ausentar el resto del año de la escuela debido a su entrenamiento con sus dos compañeros. Sus amigos.

Era confortante saber que al parecer ahora tenía más amigos que nunca. Ukyo, después de la boda fallida había empezado a tratarlo más como un amigo que un novio hasta que se hizo oficial que su compromiso estaba roto y que iban a ser solo amigos. Pero a pesar de eso, Ranma tenía que decir que Ukyo ya no era su _mejor_ amiga. Ahora para él sus mejores amigos eran Minato y Camus.

Se sentía extraño el hecho de que dos personas a las que jamás había visto hace un mes ahora los considerara sus mejores amigos. Pero las cosas eran así, él podía decir que Minato sentía lo mismo e incluso Camus aunque él no lo admitiera.

Luego estaba Kasumi, ella siempre había escuchado sus problemas y se habían convertido en amigos hace meses, siempre platicaba con ella cuando la ayudaba a limpiar los platos o en las pocas ocasiones en las que la ayudaba en la cocina.

Sorprendentemente, Ryoga también se había declarado su amigo después de su lucha…

Flashback.

Ranma se encontraba en el techo de la casa Tendo. Sus compañeros estaban ya durmiendo y al no poder dormir y sin nada más que hacer Ranma fue al tejado y se puso a ver las estrellas.

Tan absorto estaba que le sorprendió de sobremanera cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

"Hola Ranma"

"Ryoga…"

Ranma estaba sorprendido, el simple hecho de que Ryoga pudiese llegar hasta ahí sin perderse ya era todo un logro, pero el hecho de que también no lo había atacado aun lo desconcertó aún más.

"Yo… quería hablar contigo" dijo Ryoga cerrando los ojos un momento "Ranma, esa fue nuestra última pelea, no vengo a pedirte una revancha ni nada de eso, solo… bueno, ya que ese fue nuestro último enfrentamiento, me preguntaba si quizás, podíamos ser amigos" la última parte salió en un susurro per Ranma lo escucho.

"Ryoga…" Ranma estaba muy feliz. Él se paró, haciendo que Ryoga también se pusiera de pie "Hola, me llamo Ranma Saotome, ¿quieres que seamos amigos?"

Ryoga sonrió y se podría decir que estaba conmovido "Me llamó Ryoga Hibiki, sí, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos" ambos estrecharon sus manos con un apretón firme.

Desde la ventana de la habitación de invitados Camus y Minato observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback.

Ranma no debía seguir pensando en el pasado. Mandando todo pensamiento lejos él comenzó a concentrarse en el paisaje de las montañas, a su lado derecho estaba Camus y a su izquierdo Minato.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_3 días después._

Minato había estado enseñándoles un mejor control de su aura a Camus y Ranma. Al ser el chakra más difícil de manejar que el Ki o el cosmos era obvio que él tuviera mejor control, además de que al haber sido el primero en dominar el aura el tenia mejor control y un poco más de experiencia. Sus otros acompañantes absorbieron su conocimiento muy bien y su control mejoró mucho.

Exactamente este mismo día Ranma empezaba a enseñarles sus movimientos de pelea y los iba a empezar a instruir en las artes marciales. Al ser luchadores con experiencia, Camus y Minato absorbieron todo lo básico en solo pocas horas. Las katas más complicadas ya estaban apareciendo.

Ranma había declarado que junto con el entrenamiento de sus movimientos y habilidad también vendría entrenamiento físico, ya que no importaba si eras de lo más hábil si no tenías la fuerza y velocidad para usar esa habilidad.

_#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&_

_5 días después._

Ranma al fin les enseñaba sus Katas más avanzadas, en su opinión, sus acompañantes ya eran cintas negras en todo su derecho, pero aun así Ranma mantenía su superioridad. Pero no podía evitar ser algo celoso de su avance. Decidiendo que no podía quedarse atrás Ranma hizo un plan para mejorar sus habilidades aún más.

Mientras Minato y Camus se tomaban tiempo para poder dominar las katas más avanzadas, Ranma hizo un pedido a una empresa de construcción industrial que le debía dinero. Lo recordaba bien. Fue en un día de ocio que Ranma se paseaba sin nada mejor que hacer, cuando vio a varios obreros gritándose entre sí, al parecer iban a demoler un edificio, pero la maquina encargada de esa labor se había descompuesto, lo cual los retrasaría mucho. Ranma se ofreció a ayudar y ante los ojos escépticos de los trabajadores, él fue capaz de demolerlo con un especialmente fuerte Moko Takabisha. Desde ese día le habían pedido ayuda en varios otros trabajos y así fue como ellos le debían un favor, favor que cobraría de inmediato.

Ranma fue al pueblo más cercano y usó un teléfono público con algunas monedas que tenía.

"Si… si… quiero que me traigan una bola de hielo de demolición… no voy a explicar porque solo tráiganla… uh, si puedo esperar… si es posible ¿también me podrían traer unas cadenas?... unos quince metros, bien esperaré… muy bien en tres días" Ranma terminó su llamada.

Ranma no estaba loco, pero si desesperado, debía ser más fuerte. Por eso él iba a hacer el entrenamiento del bakusai tenketsu con una bola de hierro de demolición industrial en lugar de una roca.

Cuando Ranma regresó donde sus compañeros vio que aún les faltaba para que pudieran dominar la kata, por lo que decidió empezar su entrenamiento especial en ese mismo momento. Fue a un lugar apartado, encendió una fogata, puso unas nueces que había encontrado en el camino dentro del fuego, eran en total unas cincuenta, luego procedió a ponerse unos brazaletes especiales que había tomado… prestados (robados) de la abuela de Shampoo, esos brazaletes podían aumentar su propio peso, en este momento cada brazalete pesaba treinta toneladas. Debía ejecutar su Amaguriken a la perfección, eso no hubiera sido un problema, ya que con su aura podía alcanzar esa velocidad aun con los brazaletes fácilmente… el problema es que no debía usar su aura.

(Nota importante: en el manga de Ranma ½ se ve que Ranma, en su forma de mujer puede cargar una piedra de aproximadamente cuarenta toneladas sin ningún problema, por lo que estimo que con su máxima fuerza en su forma de chica sería como para cargar sesenta toneladas. En su forma de hombre es más fuerte, por lo que en su máximo estimo que puede cargar cien toneladas)

Cabe decir que Ranma acabó con muchas quemaduras en sus manos y el ungüento para quemaduras que había comprado en su viaje al pueblo se acabó al final del primer día.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_3 días después._

Minato y Camus ya estaban aprendiendo las últimas katas que Ranma les podía enseñar antes de ir a movimientos especiales, aparte de eso ellos hacían un montón de acondicionamiento físico a diario. Imaginen la desilusión de Ranma cuando vio que ninguno de los dos podía cargar una piedra de más de dos toneladas sin tener que recurrir a su aura. ¡Imposible!

Mientras tanto Ranma aun intentaba hacer su Amaguriken con pesas de treinta toneladas en cada brazo. Mientras que aún no había tenido éxito, era verdad que gracias a ese ejercicio él se volvió mucho más rápido y fuerte pero aún quedaba camino por recorrer, ya que después el planeaba hacer lo mismo con sus piernas. La meta final era que pudiera realizar su Amaguriken con pesas de cien toneladas tanto con sus piernas como en sus brazos.

Pero sus puños ya estaban bastante quemados, por lo que decidió tomarse un descanso. Al fin y al cabo, la bola de demolición debía llegar ese día y él ya había preparado todo.

Había atado la bola de hierro entre dos árboles muy gruesos para que pudiera soportar el peso, ató la gran bola con las cadenas que también había encargado. Pronto él se encontró frente a la gran bola de hierro que se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad y en ese momento se dio cuenta que, en retrospectiva, tal vez no era tan buena idea.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_15 días después._

Ranma había creado una rutina. Se levantaría temprano, al igual que sus acompañantes. Luego les daría instrucciones de la kata del día, pero ahora él les había dado otros brazales que había robado de Cologne, cada brazalete de una tonelada de peso, cuatro para cada uno, dos en sus respectivos brazos y dos en sus respectivas piernas. Así ellos podrían hacer crecer su habilidad y su fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso él se pondría sus propios brazaletes en sus cuatro extremidades, a Minato y Camus les había dicho que pesaban cinco toneladas cada uno ya que no quería hacerlos sentir mal, pero cada brazalete pesaba veinte toneladas. El comenzaría con sus katas de manera vigorosa y enérgica, después de cuatro horas, Ranma se alejaría y empezaría a practicar su Amaguriken con treinta toneladas tanto en sus brazos como en sus piernas, cuatro horas después el seria golpeado por una gran bola de hierro durante otras cuatro horas, luego pasaría otra hora y media despierto aumentando el poder de su aura y así terminaba su día. Sus únicos descansos eran la hora del almuerzo y cuando iba al baño.

Habían decidido que no tenían tiempo para cocinar y habían comprado una cantidad absurdamente grande de comida instantánea.

Alrededor después de la primera semana, Ranma ya había dominado el Amaguriken con treinta toneladas tanto en sus piernas como brazos. Para el momento actual, él ya podía incluso hacerlo con setenta toneladas, por lo que ahora estaba intentando lograrlo con ochenta.

En cuanto al Bakusai Tenketsu, el ya no sentía tanto dolor cuando la gran bola de demolición lo golpeaba, ya podía ver el punto de ruptura, pero no quería tocarlo debido a que ya no tenía más bolas de demolición masivas.

Mientras Ranma seguía siendo golpeado por la enorme esfera de acero de varias toneladas. Camus se acercaba para que tuvieran una charla. _**La charla.**_

"Creo que tenemos que hablar" la mirada de Camus le decía a Minato que la plática sería sobre Ranma.

"Tienes razón"

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Minato y Camus se hallaban en un lugar alejado y particularmente oscuro del bosque. Solo había una pequeña fogata, lo cual les daba un aspecto tétrico. Ambos tenían caras graves.

"Uh, solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir tan lejos y porque en este sitio exactamente?" preguntó Minato.

"Es para el efecto dramático" confesó Camus mientras se encogía de hombros "bien, ese no es el tema"

"Tienes razón"

"…debemos hacer que Ranma se olvide de Akane" Minato asintió como Camus continuó "el problema es que aún la quiere, mientras que ya es un gran logro que haya podido hacer que el vea que no vale la pena sufrir tanto por solo un poco de actitud amable, aun la quiere y eso es preocupante, significa que le tiene gran lealtad, por lo que usar otras mujeres para hacer que la olvide no es una opción"

"Es verdad, creo que lo que debemos hacer para empezar es demostrarle que él puede vivir sin ella, luego hay que hacer que se empiece a abrir a otras personas que no seamos nosotros o sus amigos de Nerima" Minato había visto la relación amistosa de Ranma con Kasumi y Ukyo.

"Eso es difícil, ¿sabes?, en especial cuando estamos entrenando en medio del bosque"

"Cierto, creo que primero debemos de pensar, ¿Qué tipo de mujer sería la que podría enamorar a Ranma y hacer que se olvide de Akane?" preguntó Minato.

"Debe de ser una gran artista marcial definitivamente" respondió de inmediato Camus.

"Ella debe ser hermosa"

"No debe ser una chica fácil que se arroje a sus brazos"

"No debe ser mimada"

"Debe tener experiencia en verdaderas batallas, no solo ser buena artista marcial"

"Debe ser femenina, pero no tanto"

"Debe tener la capacidad de ser una amiga para Ranma"

"Debe de poder expresar bien sus sentimientos cuando quiere"

"No debe de golpearlo o insultarlo"

"Debe tener la paciencia para soportar sus errores"

"Entonces, ¿conoces a alguna chica con esas características?" preguntó finalmente Camus.

"Verdaderamente, como eh estado doce años fuera de casa no sé como sean las niñas que conocí en ese momento y de personas mayores solo se me ocurriría Tsunade, pero verdaderamente está fuera de cuestión, ella podría ser la madre de Ranma, ¿y tú?"

"Mi único contacto con mujeres son unas cuantas guerreras que sirven en el santuario, y verdaderamente solo eh hablado con ellas por trabajo, tengo una reputación de ser frio que mantener, ya sabes" Camus se veía algo avergonzado ya que el ya no era frio ni con Ranma ni Minato.

"Pues bien, estamos igual que al principio" se lamentó Minato.

"Creo que mientras encontramos una buena candidata debemos de ver alguna manera de que Ranma se empiece a olvidar de Akane"

"Tienes razón, creo que un buen comienzo es ver que es lo que hace que Ranma le sea tan fiel y luego buscar los defectos de los mismos para poder empezar a hacer que la pueda olvidar" propuso Minato

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que Ranma nos había comentado?, él se encariñó con ella porque pasaba todo su tiempo con ella. Así que creo que el mantenerlo alejado de ella mientras que señalamos los defectos de Akane podría ser lo suficientemente bueno" dijo Camus.

"También hay que aprovechar de recordar los problemas que sus padres les causaron tratando de juntarlos y finalmente los pros de no estar con ella y también los contras de estar con ella"

"Es buena idea, pero hay que hacerlo sutilmente, no debe sospechar nada"

"Lo sé, esto es por su propio bien" declaró Minato.

"Solo debemos hacer que se olvide de ella. La decisión de con quien se quedará es suya. Si después de empezar de cero y pensando claramente Ranma aún quiere a Akane entonces debemos respetar su decisión y saber que al menos él hizo la decisión por su cuenta"

"Es verdad, solo espero que sepa elegir bien. No me gustaría seguir viendo el como Ranma es golpeado y no hace nada"

Ambos apagaron el fuego y regresaron al campamento, con preocupación por Ranma en sus mentes.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Aproximadamente dos semanas después…_

Ranma al fin había logrado sus objetivos, poder hacer el Amaguriken tanto con sus piernas como con sus brazos con cien toneladas, además de que ahora ya no sentía ningún dolor cuando la gran bola de hierro de demolición lo golpeaba.

Por otro lado las habilidades físicas de Camus y Minato aumentaron dramáticamente y por fin podían realizar katas complicadas con pesas de quince toneladas en sus piernas y brazos, además de que su habilidad aumentó bastante también. Su aura también había crecido.

En otros aspectos, Camus y Minato de vez en cuando se la pasaban insinuando cosas como 'vaya, ¿no crees que es genial no despertarse con un cubo de agua fría Ranma?' o también 'Mmm, esta sopa instantánea es muy buena, nada como ningún residuo tóxico o un pollo aún con vida'. Ranma sabía que se referían a Akane, al principio sintió el impulso de defenderla, pero cuando vio la esperanza en los ojos de sus amigos no pudo hacerlo. Ellos se esforzaban por hacer que la olvidara, él por lo menos iba a hacer el intento. Y toda la situación de su pelea con Ryoga solo reforzó su voluntad de olvidarla. Al menos debía intentar.

Sin embargo, pensando con la cabeza más fría y sin las interrupciones que sufría en Nerima, el artista marcial empezaba a ver que, si en lugar de ser prometido de Akane hubiera sido su amigo, las cosas hubieran sido mucho mejores entre ellos, pero Akane entró en el baño cuando se estaba bañando el primer día que estuvo con los Tendo, desde ese momento todo había empezado mal y sus respectivos orgullos no permitían que se pidieran disculpas. Los padres no ayudaban tampoco.

Ranma pensó que por el momento no debería prestar mucha atención a eso.

"Entonces Ranma" habló Camus "dices que también has estado entrenando en China ¿No es así?"

Ranma gimió pero asintió. Su viaje a China solo le había traído desgracias, como la maldición de Jusenkyo, la maldición de los bigotes del dragón y una esposa amazona y su abuela que francamente parecía un mono marchito en un palo.

"Genial, hemos oído de unos cuantos dojos por los que habíamos pasado cuando fuimos a comprar nuestra dotación de sopas instantáneas que en China hay campos de entrenamiento magníficos" dijo alegremente Minato.

"Uh, no exactamente…"

Sus compañeros parecieron no hacerle caso "Si, creo que sería una gran experiencia que nosotros fuéramos y ya que tú ya has estado ahí creo que es aún mejor ya que debes estar familiarizado con unos de esos campos de entrenamiento" dijo Camus

"No es buena idea"

Minato y Camus aun le hacían caso omiso "Mañana partiremos a China, Camus tenía algo de dinero y pudo pagar tres pasajes en un barco que sale a las dos de la tarde mañana" declaró Minato.

Camus gruñó, esos boletos le habían costado caros "Si, ¡Ah, qué gran experiencia! ¿No crees Ranma?, solo nosotros tres sin ser molestados con mazos…"

"…o con comida toxica" secundó Minato.

"…o con baldes de agua fría" siguió Camus

"¡La vida es buena!" terminaron los dos juntos, su discurso, obviamente, ensayado.

Una gran gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Ranma. Era evidente lo que estaban insinuando. Ranma se dio por vencido, de todos modos no lo iban a escuchar y conociendo a esos dos definitivamente mañana estarían en China.

O bueno, no puede ser tan malo… ¿Verdad?

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Notas de autor: aquí está el nuevo capítulo, voy a aclarar que Camus solo va a tener las técnicas de Tokisada, admítanlo, la ejecución de Chronos es una técnica muy cool. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, y por favor que sean positivos o ya sabes que sucederá, y si no consulte el final del episodio anterior.


	4. Capitulo 3: Las tres damas

Notas de autor: aquí va otro capítulo, aquí se va a explicar el por qué Ranma aún no ha estado en su forma maldita. Por favor no me demanden, ya saben que no poseo ninguna serie expuesta aquí.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo tres: Las tres damas.

Había tres figuras caminando lentamente bajo una intensa lluvia de granizo por las calles de un pequeño pueblo en China. Una de las figuras tenía una camisa roja estilo chino sin mangas y pantalones negros. Otra tenía un chaleco verde sobre una camisa azul marino de manga larga y pantalones negros. La última figura tenía una camisa sin mangas color morado y pantalones blancos.

Las ropas de los tres les quedaban holgadas.

Las tres figuras eran decididamente femeninas.

Camus conservó su pelo tal cual era en su forma masculina, sin embargo sus facciones faciales se volvieron femeninas, perdió mucha estatura y masa muscular, sus pechos eran tan grandes como los de Ranma-chan.

Minato también perdió estatura y masa muscular, sin embargo su pelo no era igual, claro, conservaba el mismo color pero le había crecido hasta la cintura (NA: Piensen en el jutsu harén de Naruto) y sus pechos eran iguales a los de sus acompañantes.

"Explícanos una vez más por qué no nos dijiste que Jusenkyo era un lugar con pozos malditos" habló una muy molesta, húmeda y femenina Camus o mejor dicho Camus-chan.

"Claro, vamos todos a culparme a mí, les advertí decenas de veces y nunca me hicieron caso, ¿para qué molestarme?" contestó Ranma-chan.

"Bueno, pudiste detenernos de saltar a las cañas de bambú en primer lugar" comentó molesta Minato-chan.

"¡Lo hice!, ustedes simplemente me golpearon y saltaron de todos modos" exclamó indignada Ranma-chan.

"Uh, bueno, no lloremos por la leche derramada" suspiró Camus-chan "¿Cómo funciona la maldición de todos modos?, después de que caímos en el estanque te empezamos a perseguir y nunca supimos cómo funcionaba"

"Es muy simple, agua fría te convierte en mujer y agua caliente de nuevo a hombre" explicó Ranma-chan.

Camus solo tuvo una mirada de alivio. Algo que confundió a Minato-chan y Ranma-chan de sobremanera.

"¿Por qué pareces tan aliviado?" preguntó Minato-chan.

"¿Es que no lo saben? ¿No se han dado cuenta?" preguntó Camus-chan.

"Uh, no. ¿De qué hablas?" pregunta Ranma-chan.

Camus-chan no resistió el impulso de darse un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano "Bueno, primero vamos a un lugar para cubrirnos de la lluvia" no es que a Camus-chan le molestara, pero sus acompañantes ya titiritaban de frío.

Pronto llegaron a un café, el dueño al ver a las tres hermosas mujeres les dejó pasar de inmediato, a pesar de las protestas de los otros clientes que estaban formados. Ranma-chan dio las gracias en chino roto. Ranma había empezado a aprender un poco de chino, después de todo nadie puede estar cerca de Shampoo y su bisabuela y no aprender un poco de chino.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa y con dificultades pidieron al camarero dos tazas de agua caliente y una botella de agua para Camus-chan. Una vez que sus pedidos llegaron Camus comenzó su explicación.

"Primero que nada vean" y con eso Camus-chan derramó un poco de la botella de agua en su cabeza y cambió de nuevo a su forma de hombre.

"Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! Esa era agua fría" jadeó Ranma-chan.

"Es muy simple, díganme, si el agua se evapora a cien grados centígrados y su temperatura de congelación es de cero grados centígrados, entonces ¿Cuál es la barrera entre el agua fría y el agua caliente?"

"Uh… no sé, ¿tal vez cincuenta grados?" sugirió nerviosamente Ranma-chan.

"Creo que todo depende de la persona" dijo Minato-chan.

"¡Bingo! Mi resistencia al frío es muy alta, incluso sin mi armadura, de hecho, creo que por lo único que no me transformé en hombre bajo la lluvia fue porque combinando el agua helada con granizo y ese aire violento llegó al punto en que mi cuerpo considera que es una temperatura fría pero por poco, tan solo un grado más de temperatura y hubiera sido hombre"

Ranma y Minato derramaron el agua caliente en ellos, convirtiéndose en hombres de nuevo, platicaron trivialidades por una media hora que fue cuando la lluvia terminó. Salieron del lugar dejando atrás a los empleados desconcertados de donde habían ido las tres hermosas mujeres que habían entrado ahí.

Encontraron un hotel barato pero no indignante y pasaron ahí la noche.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

A la mañana siguiente los tres salieron del hotel, no sin antes recibir un guiño de la recepcionista, era una mujer hermosa, pero Camus no podía ni debía tener una relación por ser un caballero y Minato estaba casado. Ranma por otro lado se estremeció, las mujeres chinas coquetas le recordaban a Shampoo.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos hasta que una pregunta que había estado molestando a Minato salió a luz.

"A todo esto, ¿No existe un estanque del hombre ahogado para poder deshacernos de la maldición?"

Ranma se quedó de piedra y Camus lo miró expectante, después de unos momentos Ranma se recompuso.

"La verdad no sé, desde que Jusenkyo se inundó en mi batalla contra Saffron solo han vuelto a la normalidad unos cuantos estanques, entre ellos el de la mujer ahogada, pero aun si el estanque del hombre ahogado se hubiera restaurado no sería buena idea mojarse en él, las maldiciones se mezclan"

Camus y Minato se estremecieron ante el posible resultado.

"Bueno" habló Camus "entonces propongo que vayamos a entrenar a mi viejo campo de entrenamiento para que se hagan resistentes al frio"

"¿Cuál es?" pregunta Ranma.

"Siberia"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Ranma sobresaltado.

"Pues sí, ¿Cómo creen que obtuve tanta resistencia?" preguntó desconcertado el francés.

"¡¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos allá?!" exclamó otra vez Ranma.

"Uh, disculpen" habló Minato interrumpiendo a sus compañeros "¿Qué es Siberia?"

"Oh, es verdad, eres de otro universo, pues es uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta, el hielo de ahí no se derrite aunque brille el sol intensamente" dijo Ranma.

"Oh, vamos no es tan frio" dijo el caballero de acuario.

"Bien, ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos allá?" preguntó irritado Ranma.

"Caminando"

"Bromeas ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, acepto sugerencias"

Minato al ver el ambiente decide cambiar de tema "¿Qué tal si luego pensamos en ello? Por el momento descansemos un poco"

En ese momento un hombre joven, de alrededor de veinticinco años, se les acercó, llevaba un traje de negocios y afortunadamente hablaba japonés. Les entregó unos cuantos folletos, que para su desgracia estaban en chino pero el hombre amablemente se ofreció a traducirlos.

"¿Una lotería?" corearon los tres al unísono.

"Si, en la moneda japonesa equivale a 1, 000,000,000,000 ¥"

Camus no sabía muy bien el valor del yen, Minato no era ni siquiera de ese mundo, Ranma por otro lado…

"¡SI!, ¡SOY RICO! ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Me volví rico antes que Nabiki! BWAHAHAHA"

"Uh Ranma, puedo que no sea de este mundo pero, ¿no debes de ganar primero antes de celebrar?" preguntó Minato haciendo que Ranma detuviera su danza feliz en seco.

"Oh porquería"

"¿Cuánto cuesta un boleto de esta lotería?" preguntó Camus ya que Minato estaba confundido y Ranma estaba deprimido.

"Sería el equivalente a 1,000 ¥" dijo amablemente el hombre.

"Uh, tengo 1,200 ¥, deme uno por favor" dijo Camus tranquilamente.

"Bueno, tengo estas monedas de oro ¿valen algo aquí?" dijo Minato, él no sabía si podrían valer algo esas antiguas monedas de oro.

Al vendedor se le saltaron los ojos, esas monedas valdrían al menos 4,000 ¥ "Claro señor, tenga" pero el tramposo vendedor solo le entregó dos boletos.

"Uh, yo tengo 2,000 ¥, ¡quiero dos!" exclamó emocionado Ranma.

"Oh, solo tengo uno" dijo decepcionado Camus "¿No podría darnos otro por favor?"

En eso los tres voltearon a ver al vendedor. Dicho comerciante se inquietó mucho, era malo que tres personas te miren fijamente, era más aterrador si esas tres personas tienen ojos azules, el azul era un color de ojos muy raro y ser visto intensamente por tres pares era aterrador.

"E-e-esta b-bien" tartamudeó entregando otro boleto.

"¡Gracias!"

Una vez que se fueron el vendedor suspiró nervioso "Era aterrador, esos tres pares de ojos azules viéndome brrr" se estremeció.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

En los boletos venían todas las especificaciones del cuando se iba a llevar a cabo el sorteo y en que canal de televisión lo podían ver. Los tres estaban afuera de una tienda de electrónica la cual tenía varias televisiones encendidas en el canal indicado.

La rifa había comenzado "_Bien, ya es hora de regalar nuestro premio mayor y sin más preámbulos los números son: 14, 3, 8, 11, 5, 10 y… 9, felicidades al ganador, recuerde venir por su premio antes de la próxima semana, hasta la próxima"_

"Maldición" dijeron con derrota dos de ellos, el tercero sin embargo…

"Ja, gané" declaró Camus con una sonrisa.

Camus fue abrasado por sus compañeros.

"Oh, Camus, mi GRAN amigo, eres tan bueno y generoso, apuesto a que eres muy compartido ¿no?" dijo Ranma con grandes ojos estilo anime.

Minato había tenido una charla con Ranma acerca del dinero de ese mundo y comprendió la gran cantidad que había ganado Camus.

"Si, eres muy noble y compartido con tus amigos" dijo Minato del mismo modo que Ranma.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Camus.

"Uh, claro, lo que digan"

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Después de cobrar su dinero Minato y Ranma convencieron a Camus de festejar. Minato los llevó a un bar, para gran incomodidad de Ranma y Camus, ya que Ranma tenía una resistencia de pollo hacia el alcohol y Camus casi no bebía.

"Oh vamos, Ranma ¿Cómo esperas hacerte más resistente si no tomas más seguido?" preguntó Minato.

Ranma sabía que tenía razón, después de todo eso le recordó su reciente entrenamiento del bakusai tenketsu con una bola de hierro. Ranma decidió aceptar a regañadientes.

"Vamos Camus, Ranma ya se animó, además eres francés ¿no me contabas que los franceses son grandes catadores de vino?"

Camus estaba entre la espada y la pared y como cualquier persona normal eligió la pared y aceptó tomar un poco.

Los tres amanecieron tirados en el bar, muy ebrios y con la madre de todas las resacas.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Tanto Ranma y Minato demostraron que de algún modo eran víctimas de su maldición de Jusenkyo, ya que después de deshacerse del dolor de cabeza guiaron a Camus a varias tiendas y empezaron a comprar ropa como si fueran en verdad mujeres. No es como si Minato pudiera ir de compras a otro mundo todos los días y Ranma pensaba que debía tener más ropa que sus prendas habituales.

Camus los siguió con paciencia.

Al final Minato solo se compró unas docenas de playeras de manga larga de color negro que le resultaron muy cómodas y resistentes, conservó su chaleco y se compró unas decenas de pantalones de mezclilla negros que le resultaron tanto resistentes como de buen aspecto.

Minato salió vestido con sus pantalones nuevos de mezclilla negros, camisa de seda negra de manga larga y su chaleco abierto.

Ranma vio una camisa que le encantó, era de color negro con un dragón dorado bordado del lado izquierdo de la camisa, después de un poco de investigación supieron que el dragón estaba bordado con hilo de oro, la camisa venia en modelo sin mangas y de manga corta, Ranma compró una docena de cada una, el problema era que resultaba absurdamente caro, pero pudo pagarse. También compró pantalones de mezclilla de color azul oscuro.

Ranma también salió con su camisa nueva, era uno de los modelos sin mangas, también usaba sus nuevos pantalones.

Camus solo compró unas playeras simples sin mangas de colores azul, morado y verde. Pantalones de mezclilla blancos y nada más.

También salió vestido con sus nuevos pantalones y con una de sus nuevas camisas color azul.

"Bien, ¿Cuánto nos queda?" preguntó Ranma mientras caminaban.

"Disculpa ¿'nos'?" preguntó Camus alzando una ceja.

"Lo que sea"

"Uh, alrededor de 999,998,200,000 ¥"

"Diablos, debemos gastar con más cuidado" dijo Minato.

"Como sea, vamos a tener que hacer varias cosas antes de poder ir a Siberia, ya que no quieren caminar, debemos regresar a Japón, sacar nuestros pasaportes y de ahí poder conseguir un vuelo a Rusia, de ahí no debe ser difícil llegar a nuestro destino" habló Camus intentando no pensar en su dinero perdido.

"Ok, Vamos"

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Dos semanas después._

"Estúpido sistema japonés lento" corearon Camus, Ranma y Minato cuando estaban bajando del avión. Al fin habían llegado a Rusia, se demoraron demasiado debido a que el sistema japonés necesitaba varios datos y aun así fue un proceso lento, pero tomando en cuenta el hecho de que tuvieron que inventar y registrar una identidad para Minato el proceso fue aceptable. Camus ya tenía pasaporte que había sacado en Francia hace tiempo.

El camino del aeropuerto a Siberia era sin incidentes ni eventos especiales además del frio, Camus se había encargado que ninguno de sus acompañantes tuviera un abrigo, el frío era aterrador, pero en Siberia el frío era aún mayor, para desgracia de Minato y Ranma.

Era como un desierto, pero en lugar de arena había hielo.

"¿Esta es tu idea de un paraíso?" preguntó Ranma recordando que Camus les había dicho que el lugar era muy agradable.

"¿Jusenkyo es tu idea de un campo de entrenamiento?" contrarrestó Camus.

"Ah, buen punto"

"Supongo que debemos empezar" habló con resignación Minato.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Un mes y tres semanas después._

(Como aclaración han pasado cinco meses desde que los tres se reunieron por primera vez)

La resistencia al frio de Minato y Ranma había aumentado bastante, al punto de que solo mojándose con agua de menos de nueve grados centígrados se convertirían en mujeres. Pero en comparación a Camus su resistencia era insignificante.

Ranma les había enseñado el bakusai tenketsu a sus compañeros para aumentar su resistencia, remplazando esta vez la roca gigante por un gran trozo de hielo. Sin embargo sus compañeros en cuanto podían ver el punto de ruptura decidieron abandonar el entrenamiento, por lo que Ranma tuvo una resistencia mucho mayor a ellos debido a su propio entrenamiento con la esfera de demolición.

Minato al fin había comenzado a enseñar unos cuantos trucos, los cuales fueron dominados rápidamente por Ranma y Camus, trucos como caminar sobre el agua o superficies planas, un truco que les fue bastante útil. También, para molestia de Minato, habían aprendido su Hiraishin no jutsu, sin embargo, al usar ese jutsu con aura en lugar de chakra era, obviamente más completo, por lo que ninguno de los tres tuvo que usar un sello para transportarse.

Camus, aprovechando el ambiente, les enseñó su técnica de polvo de diamante, Ranma lo dominó primero ya que él ya había dominado en el pasado el alma de hielo, a Minato le costó más trabajo pero lo logró.

Ranma, les empezaba a mostrar los movimientos prohibidos del Yamasenken, a pesar de haber sellado esos movimientos, sentía que, si en verdad iban a enfrentar a rivales tan poderosos entonces debían saberlos. Pero el Umisenken se lo guardó para sí mismo, no podía revelar todos sus secretos ¿no? (Después de todo Minato se está guardando sus muros espacio tiempo y su Rasengan y Camus su ejecución aurora)

En otro aspecto, la búsqueda de una chica para Ranma por parte de Minato y Camus se había estancado completamente, porque, como la mayoría de la gente debe adivinar, no había mujeres en medio de Siberia y si las había por alguna casualidad entonces hablaban ruso, Camus no tenía ningún problema hablando ruso, pero la novia era para Ranma no para él.

Camus descubrió que podía hacer su ataúd de hielo más rápido, en solo unos segundos en lugar de la habitual tardanza de esa técnica, seguramente porque era echa con aura en lugar de cosmos, ahora podía hacer un escudo de hielo con un ataúd de hielo debido a su nueva velocidad.

(Así es, Camus ya obtuvo el poder de Crest de acuario, el antepasado de Degel. Como ya había dicho al final Camus será como una combinación de todos los caballeros de acuario y al aprender el escudo de hielo ya está más cerca)

Con la nueva habilidad de Camus de hacer un ataúd de hielo rápidamente los tres acordaron irse de Siberia a entrenar a otro sitio, debido a que ahora podían seguir entrenando su resistencia al frio si Camus los congelaba por un tiempo.

Ranma aceptó esto ya que no le era posible enseñarles a sus compañeros su amaguriken si no podía prender fuego debido al frio.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Mientras empacaban y se preparaban para irse, habían estado entrenando más su resistencia al frio. Ranma se adaptó mejor por motivos ya mencionados, de modo que solo si se mojaba con agua absolutamente helada se transformaría en mujer. Minato también mejoró pero no al grado de Ranma. Habían decidido seguir su entrenamiento en otro lado del mundo, el dinero no era problema gracias a Camus. Debían ir a un sitio donde pudieran comunicarse bien, al ser el inglés manejado por Ranma y Camus además de que Minato por algún motivo también sabía el idioma, decidieron ver lo que Estados Unidos tenía que ofrecer.

Debían elegir un lugar donde pudieran practicar sus habilidades, con alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, o que simplemente a nadie le importe que muera.

Pero antes de ir decidieron tener unas cortas vacaciones de vuelta a Japón.

Sus pequeñas vacaciones duraron una semana.

Estuvieron en un parque acuático, nada de ricos, pero tampoco de mala muerte, fue muy divertido, en especial para Ranma ya que ahora podía nadar sin transformarse en mujer, de hecho, cuando entró a la alberca él lloró de felicidad, pero nadie lo notó ya que estaba todo mojado. Minato también se tranquilizó que no se transformaba en mujer y Camus solo nadó tranquilamente.

Se dieron cuenta de que al parecer estaban fatigados de tanto entrenar. Después de sus vacaciones ellos se sentían como nuevos y más fuertes que nunca, listos para lo que sea que Estados Unidos tenga que lanzarles.

Y así los tres tomaron un avión a South Town.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Notas de autor: Debo dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, perdón por el leve retraso. Por cierto debo hacer una aclaración para mis otras historias, para mi cruce de Ranma con Inuyasha el nuevo capítulo ya está en marcha pero aún faltan detalles, para mi cruce de Ranma con Naruto no eh publicado porque estoy reescribiendo la historia por lo que no habrá actualización en el corto plazo, para mi historia de Ranma/Ranma-chan no tengo ideas para un nuevo episodio por lo que acepto sugerencias e ideas pero en esa historia aun no tengo ideas. Dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 4:Nuevos conocidos en Southtown

Notas del autor: Bien, antes de comenzar, hay unas cuantas cosas que debo decir. En primer lugar, para los que pensaron que Ranma sería emparejado con alguna chica de Naruto o Saint Seiya, pensaron mal, para los que pensaron que Ranma sería emparejado con alguna chica de King of Fighters entonces pensaron bien, no voy a decir aun quien es, tampoco va a aparecer en este capítulo, esto es tan solo el primer rose de King of Fighters en esta historia. Para que lo sepan, Terry Bogard es mi personaje favorito, por eso va a estar haciendo su aparición en este capítulo y probablemente en el próximo. Ahora, solamente para hacer que las ansias los coman voy a adelantar que Ranma y Minato en algún momento van a usar armaduras doradas, no voy a decir cuáles serán por motivos obvios, pero si lo harán, lo que no sé es si hacerlos caballeros dorados permanentes o que solo cuando estén en problemas las armaduras aparezcan. Decisiones, decisiones, oh bueno aún falta para eso. Oh por cierto, Ranma y Minato no se curaran completamente solo parcialmente.

No tengo ningún derecho de nada aquí (Naruto, Saint Seiya, Ranma 1/2, King of Fighters) por lo que pido que no me demanden, gracias por su comprensión.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo cuatro: Nuevos conocidos en South Town.

En verdad, ninguno de los tres esperaba en gran reto en South Town, la única razón por la que habían elegido ir a ese lugar específicamente era por los rumores del crimen ahí, después de todo si no podían encontrar un buen oponente ahí entonces al menos tendrían muchos mafiosos que funcionarían muy bien como sacos de práctica. Además de que querían turistear un poco.

"Oooohh, eh oído que aquí hay una playa muy famosa… Sound Beach me parece" dijo emocionado Ranma, el cual había estado leyendo unos folletos turísticos además de fisgonear en las pláticas de las demás personas en el avión. Estaba emocionado de ir a una playa y no transformarse en mujer.

"Uh, Ranma, si sabes que si el agua es lo suficientemente fría entonces te volverás mujer ¿verdad?" preguntó Camus alzando una ceja.

"Con este sol, creo que no habrá problema" comentó distraídamente Minato mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor de la frente.

"Pero vinimos a entrenar" declaró Camus.

"Si, pero ¿Por qué no turistear un poco?" pregunta Ranma.

"¡Porque acabamos de tener unas vacaciones!" exclamó Camus.

"Bien, pero todas esas pandillas no creo que aparezcan hasta en la noche" dijo Minato resignado, su viaje a la playa tendría que esperar "podríamos ir a entrenar a algunos de los parques, también podríamos entrenar en los dojos de por aquí, el dojo Todoh y el dojo Kyokugenryu. Si nos aburrimos siempre podemos ver el Fitness Club y el Boxing Gym… o podríamos ir a la playa"

"¡Yo secundo eso ultimo!" exclamó Ranma.

"… pienso que lo primero es buscar un lugar para dormir" en la declaración de Camus, Minato y Ranma cayeron al suelo con caras desencajadas.

"Uh, tienes razón"

"Lo sé" declaró Camus con una sonrisa.

"…pero ¡después a la playa!" declararon Minato y Ranma.

Camus cayó al suelo.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Finalmente habían decidido ir a la playa, solo con la condición de nadar con sus brazaletes especiales, cada uno de los tres tenía un brazalete en cada una de sus extremidades, cada una de las pesas pesaba solo diez toneladas, muy poco. (Para sus estándares)

Minato y Ranma fueron corriendo alegremente hacia el mar mientras Camus los seguía pacientemente atrás. Le irritaba un poco el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo, no sería lo mismo si ellos no fueran así.

Los 'maduros' compañeros de Camus estaban actualmente en la playa, en medio de una guerra de agua como dos niños pequeños. Algunas personas se les quedaban viendo, pero al parecer de algún modo los dos se daban cuenta cuando los miraban y lanzaban miradas asesinas al que los estuviera observando.

Por supuesto, luego la gente comenzó a verlos mucho más pero ya no por su guerra infantil de agua, ahora era una guerra real de agua. Ambos estaban caminando sobre el agua. Ranma estaba utilizando la misma táctica que utilizó con Kirin (usar sus pies para levantar una bola de agua, luego golpear el agua con fuerza a alta presión mandando la bola de agua a golpear al oponente)

Minato se estaba esforzando demasiado en esquivar lo más posible sin su Hiraishin no jutsu, podía esquivar unas cuantas pero la mayoría conectaba con él. Cansado de ser el único golpeado hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos y convocó su aura.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" **(Traducción: Elemento agua: Jutsu misil dragón de agua)

(Nota: en la serie no se muestra a Minato usar esta técnica, pero ya que se muestran muy pocas técnicas de él le estoy agregando unas cuantas, como esta y el kage bunshin y algunas cuantas técnicas de fuego)

La idea original era hacer un gran dragón de agua que golpeara a Ranma, sin embargo Minato no consideró que estaba usando aura en lugar de chakra. El resultado fue un brillante dragón gigantesco de agua, parecía que estuviera formado de agua blanca de lo brillante que era y era unas tres veces más grande de lo que debería haber sido según los cálculos mentales de Minato.

El dragón golpeó a Ranma. Duro.

Todo ese desarrollo fue visto por muchas personas, pero había solo tres que eran importantes, dos en la playa y otro en una torre a distancia. Las personas en la playa eran Terry Bogard y Mary Ryan, los cuales habían decidido ir a la playa ese día. La tercera figura era nada menos que Geese Howard, que los observaba desde la 'Geese Tower'.

"Interesante…" murmuró Geese sorprendido. El amo del crimen en South Town empezó a hacer planes para seguirles la pista a esas tres personas. "Debo llamar a Billy"

En la playa Terry y Mary tenían reacciones similares…

"No chingues…" dijeron los dos con los ojos desorbitados.

De vuelta con los tres protagonistas…

"Ow, ¡eso fue trampa!" declaró dolorosamente Ranma.

Camus guardó silencio, memorizando la técnica de Minato para su… uso posterior. Ranma también intentó memorizarla, pero no tuvo tanto éxito como Camus ya que él se especializaba en ataques de agua y hielo.

Minato y Ranma empezaron a pelear, todavía caminando sobre el agua, mostrando gran habilidad en cada uno de sus ataques, pero en verdad se estaban reteniendo ya que se habían dado cuenta de que mucha gente los observaba, así que iban a darles un espectáculo.

Después de unos minutos terminaron su improvisada pelea con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. La gente de la playa empezó a aplaudir asombrados por la habilidad de los dos… además por el hecho de que estaban luchando sobre el agua.

Pasaron varias horas en la playa divirtiéndose, incluso con sus pesas de diez toneladas en sus cuatro extremidades. A pesar de que no quería venir a la playa, Camus demostró ser un excelente nadador, pero no era tan bueno en el surf como Ranma. Minato nadó un poco y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo relajándose en las aguas.

Una vez satisfechos decidieron irse y explorar un poco la ciudad, además de ver los puntos donde podría haber pandillas, caminaron tranquilamente por la ciudad por varios minutos, observando las construcciones y los locales. Hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio.

"¿Si sienten que nos están siguiendo, verdad?"

"Claro, desde hace más de media hora" respondió Camus.

"Exacto, pero no siento malas intenciones" dijo Minato.

A varios metros atrás de los tres, 'discretamente' los seguían Terry y Mary, al no tener nada mejor que hacer además de la curiosidad y por último la gran habilidad mostrada por los tres fueron toda la motivación que necesitaron para seguirlos.

"Hey, Terry, dime una vez más ¿Por qué los estamos siguiendo?" preguntó 'Blue' Mary.

"Bueno, yo ya entrené lo suficiente el día de hoy, y me habías acompañado a la playa porque no tenías nada que hacer, así que vamos a seguirlos porque ellos parecen ser muy fuertes y tú sabes bien que ya siempre reto a las personas fuertes"

"Pensé que eso solo lo hacías en tu adolescencia"

"Bueno, así puedo recordar viejos tiempos, además solo deje de hacerlo porque una vez que me enfrenté a Krauser ya no había encontrado rivales fuertes"

"…y supones que ellos te podrían dar un reto ¿no?"

"Exactamente" Terry sonrió.

De vuelta con los tres protagonistas…

"Oigan" dijo Minato con una sonrisa "¿Qué tal si los despistamos con el Hiraishin?"

Sus compañeros sonrieron.

Y así, ante los ojos de Terry y Mary, los tres desaparecieron. Y por segunda vez en el dia Terry y Mary murmuraron:

"No chingues…"

Después de unos momentos salieron de su shock.

"Muy bien, ahora definitivamente quiero enfrentarme a ellos" y con esa declaración de Terry, Mary se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara.

Minato, Ranma y Camus en realidad estaban exactamente arriba de un edificio de dos pisos y pudieron oír la declaración de Terry.

"Oh, ya veo solo quería pelear" dijo Ranma estirando sus músculos para prepararse.

"Espera Ranma, mejor ahora no, de todos modos siento que vamos a encontrarnos con él más tarde" dijo Camus, y con eso los tres se fueron saltando hacia su apartamento. Sin el conocimiento de ellos, dos figuras los habían observado, una de esas figuras era Billy Kane, empleado de Geese, mientras la otra figura era femenina y no se pudo ver quien era debido a que estaba oculta.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Cuatro días después._

Terry estaba frustrado, había pasado los últimos días buscando a esas tres personas de la playa pero hasta el momento no había tenido éxito y con cada día que pasaba sus ansias crecían más y más. Decidió que para relajarse iba a tomar una copa, Mary no pudo venir con él ya que tenía cosas que hacer, y así Terry se dirigió hacia Paopao Café.

Por obra del destino, curiosamente Minato, Camus y Ranma estaban comiendo el almuerzo ahí. En los últimos días habían estado entrenando sus movimientos en los parques locales y por las noches ellos amablemente ayudaban a la policía golpeando decenas de pandilleros y terroristas. Fue durante estas últimas que habían oído de Geese Howard, el hombre que controlaba el crimen en South Town y presumiblemente uno de los hombres más fuertes de esta ciudad y el mundo. Decidieron venir a Paopao Café a almorzar y discutir sobre Geese.

Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos antes de empezar a platicar… antes de que siquiera trajeran los alimentos para el caso.

"Hey, ¡ustedes tres!" gritó Terry alzando una mano para que lo reconocieran.

"¿Qué no él era uno de los que nos estaba siguiendo hace unos días?" preguntó Minato.

"Si, es él" respondió Camus.

Terry llegó a donde estaban sentados esperando su comida. Antes de que Terry pudiera decir algo, Minato lo interrumpió.

"Así que, ya nos encontraste, veo que no tuviste suerte hace cuatro días"

"Un momento, ¿Cómo…" Terry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por haberlos seguido.

"¿Para qué nos seguías?" preguntó Camus aunque ya lo sabía.

"Uh, pues verán, hace unos días yo los había visto en la playa y bueno, me sorprendieron con su habilidad, me llamo Terry, Terry Bogard, me conocen como el peleador más fuerte en South Town y siempre busco una pelea con alguien más fuerte que yo" a Ranma ya le caía bien este sujeto.

"Me llamo Ranma Saotome"

"Soy Minato Namikaze"

"Camus… uh, en verdad necesito conseguirme un apellido" la última parte fue dicha en un susurro.

"Entonces… dices que te gusta pelear con gente fuerte ¿no?" preguntó Ranma sin demostrar la gran emoción que sentía al conocer a alguien como él. Claro que a Camus y Minato también les gustaba tener unas cuantas peleas, pero no las buscaban abiertamente como él mismo.

"¡Claro!"

"Pues, compartimos gustos Terry, hey ¿Qué tal un combate amistoso?"

"¡Okay!"

"…pero, ¡primero la comida!" exclamó Ranma al ver que sus órdenes ya estaban listas.

Terry cayó al suelo.

Después de todo a Ranma le encanta pelear… pero sigue siendo Ranma.

Terry se levantó del suelo y ordenó unos hot dogs. Curiosamente se inició un concurso de comida entre Terry y Ranma, al final Ranma ganó pero solo por poco.

_12 hot dogs, 10 hamburguesas y 8 pastillas para el dolor de estómago después…_

Una vez que Ranma y Terry se pudieron volver a mover con normalidad se dirigieron al parque más cercano, donde después de unos movimientos de calentamiento tanto Ranma como Terry estaban listos. Minato y Camus solo observaban bajo un árbol algo retirado.

Bajo una señal invisible ambos peleadores cerraron la distancia entre ellos y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, midiendo la habilidad del adversario. Para Ranma, Terry era un peleador de primera categoría, Ryoga no tendría una oportunidad contra él, era rápido, resistente y muy fuerte. Para Terry, Ranma era el desafío que tanto había esperado últimamente, podía decir con seguridad que se estaba reteniendo, era muy resistente a sus golpes, sus ataques en verdad dolían tanto a más que los de Krauser y para rematar era endemoniadamente rápido.

Sin embargo la hora del juego había acabado, esta vez ambos se estaban quitando los guantes de seda.

Terry concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su puño derecho y se lanzó a gran velocidad a Ranma con un grito de: "**Burn Knuckle"**

Por la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Ranma se podía decir que él no había estado esperando eso, por lo que el golpe conectó de lleno en su cara mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás, sin embargo dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó con gracia sobre sus pies, dejando una distancia entre los dos para poder descansar unos segundos del daño de ese ataque. Fue un golpe muy muy MUY duro y que había causado gran daño a Ranma.

Sin embargo era hora de devolver el favor.

"**Hiraishin"** Ranma desapareció y antes de que lo supiera, Terry temblaba de dolor ante el inesperado golpe de Ranma en su estómago, sin embargo el joven de la coleta no le dio descanso a su oponente como volvió a hacer el Hiraishin, golpeando ahora con el codo la espalda de Terry hacia abajo, sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo Ranma volvió a usar el Hiraishin, esta vez para conectar un uppercut en la mandíbula del lobo solitario, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba. Finalmente Ranma concentro una cierta cantidad de aura en su puño derecho e hizo el Hiraishin una vez más para transportarse al aire justo un metro arriba de Terry, acto seguido, Ranma estrelló su puño cargado con aura en el estómago de su rival mandándolo al suelo, donde Terry se estrelló dolorosamente.

Sorpresivamente para Ranma, Terry se puso de pie, tambaleándose, pero de pie no obstante. Pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Terry, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, se lanzó a Ranma con un puño preparado. Ranma pensado que Terry volvería a intentar hacer su Burn Knuckle se preparó en consecuencia, esperando un golpe en la sección alta de su cuerpo. Sin embargo la sonrisa de Terry se ensancho y rápidamente cambio el curso de sus movimientos haciendo un barrido con sus pies, haciendo que Ranma perdiera el equilibrio. Fue ahí cuando Terry chocó su puño contra el suelo frente a Ranma que aún estaba cayendo, por lo que no pudo hacer nada para bloquear o esquivar el ataque de Terry.

"**Power Geiser"**

Ranma estaba seguro de que el Shi Shi Houkodan perfecto de Ryoga sería como un pequeño petardo en comparación con el ataque de Terry.

No obstante, ante la sorpresa de Terry, Ranma se puso de pie nuevamente, con una sonrisa igual a la de Terry.

"Muy bien, me has hecho utilizar un ataque que aún no he puesto a prueba, pero supongo que esta es una buena oportunidad" dijo Ranma. Acto seguido Ranma usa el bakusai tenketsu en el suelo frente a él, haciendo que estalle en pedazos, sin embargo luego Ranma golpea todas las rocas que salen volando con su amaguriken mientras grita: **"Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken to Bakusai Tenketsu kairyo-ban: Iwa no Ame"** (Traducción: Castañas asadas a fuego abierto y punto de ruptura versión mejorada: Lluvia de piedras)

Terry estaba en dificultades de esquivar, era literalmente una lluvia de piedras que se dirigía a él a gran velocidad y con una fuerza brutal, tras unos momentos Terry decide que el esquivar no tiene sentido, por lo que empleó el único método de defensa que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Terry concentró su energía en sus manos y golpeó el suelo con un grito de:

"**Pilar Geyser" **

Una barrera de energía surgió alrededor de Terry destruyendo las rocas enviadas en su dirección.

Una vez que el asalto terminó ambos estaban jadeando del cansancio, sin embargo Ranma tenía la ventaja indiscutible ya que su energía era infinita.

Comenzaron a luchar un poco más con movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo, el plan de Ranma era cansar más a Terry de esta manera. Tras unos pocos minutos de lucha Ranma decidió acabar con un movimiento del Yamasenken.

"**Mouko Kaimon Ha"** en descuido de Terry, Ranma logró conectar la patada (Traducción: Tigre feroz que abre puertas)

La patada conectó de lleno en el pecho de Terry mandándolo a volar contra un árbol y dejarlo inconsciente. Solo entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que había una multitud observando su pelea y no era una multitud pequeña, todos veían con asombro como el mejor peleador en South Town perdía contra un extraño. Entre esas personas se encontraba Billy Kane con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y el shock. Inconscientemente robando una frase últimamente muy dicha por Terry y Mary…

"… no chingues"

Ranma hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorar las miradas de miedo y respeto de los hombres y las de lujuria y apreciación de las mujeres. Recogió a Terry que estaba inconsciente y lo llevó a su apartamento compartido con Camus y Minato. Los cuales también ya se habían retirado a su hogar temporal.

Tras pasar dos horas Terry despertó.

"Ugh, esa patada se sintió igual a ser golpeado por un camión" murmuró Terry mientras se tambaleaba de pie.

"Je, peleaste muy bien, espero que eso no sea todo lo que puedes hacer Terry, estaré esperando el momento de enfrentarme a ti otra vez" dijo Ranma, con unas cuantas vendas y curitas, pero muy alegre por su batalla.

"Eso no lo dudes ni por un momento Ranma, ya verás, voy a entrenar más y cuando esté listo pelearemos de nuevo" dijo Terry con sus ánimos de vuelta.

"Entonces, es una promesa"

"¡Okay!"

Terry se levantó para irse, pero en un instante perdió el equilibrio, sin embargo fue ayudado por Minato y Camus. Acordaron que Terry pasaría la noche ahí para descansar de sus heridas.

Tras las siguientes dos semanas, Minato, Camus y especialmente Ranma habían hecho una gran amistad con Terry, este los acompañaba a sus entrenamientos de forma seguida, pero no todos los días. Una vez más, Minato, Camus y especialmente Ranma absorbieron una buena cantidad de conocimiento del estilo de pelea de Terry, llenando los huecos con su propio estilo y fortaleciéndose más. Gracias al hábito de Terry de tomar alcohol de vez en cuando la resistencia de Ranma al alcohol había aumentado al punto en que podía tomar tres cervezas y seguir sobrio, pero la cuarta definitivamente ya no la resistía.

Los días en los que Terry no los acompañaba a sus entrenamientos, Ranma les enseñó el amaguriken a sus compañeros. Minato estaba tan conmovido por esa acción que les enseñó a Ranma y Camus el kage bunshin (clones de sombras) y a regañadientes también su Suiryudan (misil dragón de agua)

A veces Mary también los acompañaba, pero no era muy regular, ya que solo los acompañaba a veces cuando iban a comer algo.

Con todo, la experiencia que habían tenido en South Town, había sido de gran ayuda en su entrenamiento. Sorprendentemente, Billy, logró seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta, sin embargo no logró ver cuando usaban sus técnicas especiales como los clones de sombras o el dragón de agua. Billy estaba dando el informe a su jefe, Geese.

"Mmm, muy interesante" reflexionó Geese "a Krauser le interesaría saber que alguien logró vencer a Terry Bogard" murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tomaba el teléfono.

_De vuelta en el apartamento de los protagonistas de la historia…_

Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Minato, Terry, Ranma y Camus respectivamente de derecha a izquierda, estaban relajándose tomando unas cervezas. Ranma solo había tomado una por lo que estaba cuerdo todavía. Le estaban avisando a Terry que se irían a otro lugar a entrenar.

"Bueno, supongo entonces que es un hasta luego ¿no?" preguntó Terry decepcionado por no haber podido pelear de nuevo con Ranma.

"Claro, no te preocupes, te aseguro que nos veremos de nuevo" dijo Minato.

"Claro, además, la promesa siguen en pie" declaró Ranma feliz. Terry sonrió ante esa declaración.

"¡Okay!"

"¿Qué harás tu Terry?" preguntó Camus dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Voy a entrenar, mi objetivo era ser de los mejores y con su llegada me di cuenta que aún hay un gran tramo que recorrer, voy a estar esperando el momento en que nos volvamos a ver" dijo Terry solemne.

"No te será tan fácil" advirtió Ranma.

"Oh, por cierto, ¿aceptan algunas sugerencias de algún lugar a donde podrían conseguir una buena batalla?" preguntó de repente Terry.

"Claro" dijo Camus.

"Pues, ya ves, está este castillo en Alemania, ahí vive un hombre llamado Wolfgang Krauser, él ha sido el oponente más difícil que he tenido después de Ranma, estoy seguro de que el pondrá una muy buena pelea"

Camus era muy reacio a siquiera acercarse a Europa ya que tenía pánico de que algún caballero del santuario lo lograra localizar. Pero terminó aceptando la idea de ir, además, quizás de paso podrían pasar a su propia casa en Francia, hacía mucho que no estaba ahí y no estaba de mas una visita ¿no?

"Bien, supongo que iremos a Alemania en ese caso" declaró Minato.

En tan solo tres días, los tres ya tenían todo listo, dijeron sus adioses a Mary y a Terry y luego subieron al próximo avión a Wurtemberg, Alemania.

Después de eso Terry y Mary almorzaban en el apartamento de Terry. De pronto este se pone de pie.

"Bien, voy a entrenar"

"¿Qué? Pero ¿para qué?"

"Pues para el próximo torneo de King of Fighters, ¿no es obvio?"

"Pero Terry, ¡acaba de terminar el torneo de este año!" (KOF 95)

"Lo sé, pero si quiero poder vencer a Ranma en el torneo debo entrenar demasiado"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que el estará en el próximo torneo?"

"¿no es obvio? El torneo reúne a los mejores peleadores del mundo, es natural que Ranma, Minato y Camus estén ahí"

"Nunca te había visto tan emocionado"

"Nunca había tenido un rival de esa categoría, ¡es estimulante!" Terry soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Mary negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, Krauser se preparaba para sus visitas, hacía mucho que no tenía un gran reto, desde Terry Bogard. Al parecer Billy descubrió que los tres iban a ir al castillo de Krauser y se lo informó a Geese, el cual a su vez le informó a Krauser.

Billy los estaba siguiendo a los tres en un avión de tercera clase ya que obviamente no tenía tanto dinero como Camus para un vuelo de primera clase. Actualmente él estaba vomitando en una bolsa de plástico. El avión ni siquiera había despegado aun.

En Francia una figura con pantalones simples de color blanco y camisa morado oscuro estaba enfrente de una finca grande, pero no tanto como una mansión. La figura era conocida como Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpio, al cual se le había encargado buscar al misteriosamente desaparecido Camus desde hace seis meses. Ya había comprobado en Siberia, y si él no estaba ni en Siberia ni en el santuario entonces estaba en su casa en Francia.

Al no encontrar a su amigo ahí, Milo emprendió su camino de vuelta al santuario para avisar al 'patriarca'

(Si ya han pasado seis meses desde que los tres se conocieron, en dos meses ellos deben ir al mundo de Naruto, el universo natal de Minato)

Notas de autor: Y así acaba otro capítulo, uf maldición, escribirlo me costó más de lo esperado. Siento si decepcioné a alguien al poner que solo conocían a Terry y a Mary, pero se supone que Andy no está en South Town, además de que los demás residentes de ahí no tienen gran importancia en la historia, solo Terry, el hecho de que Mary también destacó en el capítulo y en la historia para el caso es porque ella es la novia de Terry. Dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima


	6. Capítulo 5: Camus vs Krauser

Notas del autor: Awww, voy a atrasar un poco la parte de los emparejamientos, hay tres personajes femeninos de King of Fighters que son mis favoritos y no sé cuál debería quedar con Ranma. Estoy pensando en emparejar a Camus también, pero no hay nadie hasta ahora que pudiera quedar bien con él, la mejor candidata hasta el momento es Nabiki pero siento que debería ser alguien más, si tienen sugerencias entonces soy todo oídos.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo cinco: El maestro del agua y de los hielos vs. El emperador de la oscuridad.

Alemania era un lugar en el que ninguno de los tres había estado. Pero aun así era un país, y un país se supone que debe ser grande, y en un país grande europeo debe haber castillos, y si hay castillos entonces el castillo Stroheim iba a ser más difícil de encontrar de lo previsto.

"Rayos, esto apesta" murmuró Ranma cansado de caminar por horas.

"Oh vamos, no puede haber tantos castillos ¿cierto?" preguntó dudosamente Minato. Hasta el momento habían visitado cuatro castillos y ninguno era el correcto. Ya empezaba a oscurecer.

"Creo, que debemos acampar por hoy" dijo Camus deteniéndose. Estaban en medio de un bosque.

A una gran distancia atrás de ellos se encontraba Billy Kane, que en el momento tenía las ropas rasgadas, estaba mojado y apestaba. El vuelo en el que se suponía que iba a viajar se canceló, en su desesperación por seguir a los hombres que su jefe le había encargado, Billy subió a un avión de transporte de cargas y cabe decir que viajar con comadrejas con rabia no había sido la mejor experiencia en su vida. Pero aun así pudo seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Le tomó tiempo a Billy descifrar por qué ellos iban en dirección contraria al castillo de Krauser, el motivo era porque simplemente no sabían dónde estaba el castillo. Así Billy decidió 'accidentalmente' encontrárselos en la mañana y decirles donde se encontraba.

Con esa decisión, Billy se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como había previsto Billy chocó 'accidentalmente' con Minato, se disculpó y les preguntó qué lugar estaban buscando, aparentando no saber nada.

"Buscamos el castillo Stroheim" habló Camus.

"Oh, ya veo, pues van en la dirección contraria, desde este punto debería estar a unos 87 kilómetros hacia el oeste" dio Billy apuntando en la dirección correcta.

"Gracias"

Los tres desaparecieron con un destello de luz amarilla.

"…no chingues" murmuró Billy en shock.

De vuelta con Minato, Ranma y Camus. Ellos habían decidido dejar de perder el tiempo y usar el Hiraishin para ir de inmediato al lugar correcto. Ahí había un gran castillo, presumiblemente el castillo Stroheim. Ya iban a entrar Camus y Ranma cuando Minato los interrumpió.

"Uh, oigan, creo que quizás deberíamos ir a comer algo y descansar un poco, si en verdad este Krauser es tan fuerte como Terry nos aseguraba entonces debemos estar preparados" sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo ya que tenían hambre, fueron al poblado más cercano y Camus los llevó a comer, después de todo, él era el millonario y el que sabía hablar alemán a pesar de nunca haber estado en Alemania.

Después de comer y descansar un par de horas se volvieron a dirigir al lugar indicado, pero sucedió algo no esperado.

Una gran tormenta con vientos helados azotaba el lugar, convirtiendo a Ranma y a Minato en mujeres. Camus, gracias a su resistencia, pudo permanecer siendo hombre. Una vez en la entrada del castillo vieron a un hombre gigantesco, de dos metros de altura, pelo morado y una pesada armadura de oro sobre él. Habían encontrado al fin a Wolfgang Krauser.

"Tú eres Krauser, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Camus.

"Ese soy yo, no creo que nos conozcamos, por favor retírese con sus mujeres, estoy esperando… visitas" dijo Krauser con los brazos cruzados.

"¡¿A QUIENES LLAMAS MUJERES?!" exclamaron indignados Ranma-chan y Minato-chan.

"Oh, ¿es eso?, ¿a quién se supone que espera?" preguntó amablemente Camus.

"No es de tu incumbencia, pero espero a un hombre llamado Ranma Saotome, él fue capaz de derrotar a Terry Bogard y por eso voy a pelear con él, es posible que también traiga a sus compañeros con los que viaja, Minato Namikaze y un hombre del cual no tengo su apellido llamado Camus" dijo Wolfgang.

Camus murmuró indignado y se obligó a poner una gran sonrisa demasiado grande que era obvio que estaba forzada.

"Pues… yo soy Camus, traigo un mensaje de Ranma" Camus dijo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Ranma-chan "él me envió, me dijo que solo si me puedes vencer el vendrá a pelear contigo"

"¿Es así?"

"Si" dijo Camus con su sonrisa forzada. Ya quería golpear a ese sujeto.

"Bien, aprovechando que terminó la lluvia, comencemos"

Los dos fueron a un lugar más abierto, siendo seguidos por Minato-chan y una muy enojada Ranma-chan. El campo estaba a ventaja de Camus ya que él podía usar toda el agua que había caído de la lluvia a su favor. Los dos comenzaron a mirarse uno al otro, esperando el momento oportuno de atacar o defenderse.

Krauser, al ver a Camus tomar una postura defensiva decidió hacer el primer movimiento, avanzando muy rápidamente hacia él y propinando una buena golpiza por unos momentos. Los cálculos de Camus salieron mal, al parecer, la armadura de oro pesado no afectaba la velocidad de Krauser, también descubrió que los golpes de Krauser duelen más que ser golpeado por un gran bloque gigante de hielo y en ese momento lamentó el no haber seguido con el entrenamiento del bakusai tenketsu como Ranma sugirió. Después de unos momentos, Camus pudo retroceder y poner distancia entre los dos una vez más.

Camus estaba convencido de que una buena cantidad de fuerza de sus golpes seria bloqueada por la armadura de oro de Krauser, solo había una manera de ganar y era hacer que Krauser se quitara su armadura, para eso él debía ser muy rápido y por suerte, sabia una técnica especialmente para eso. Decidió también que iba a utilizar los movimientos del Yamasenken que Ranma le había estado mostrando, a pesar de no haberle mostrado todos los movimientos les mostró los básicos que aun así eran muy fuertes.

"**Hiraishin"** dijo Camus desapareciendo, una vez que Krauser había decidido golpear otra vez. Camus apareció atrás de Krauser **"Mouko Kaimon Ha"** Camus efectuó la patada de forma limpia en la espalda sin protección de Krauser, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol. Sin embargo Krauser se levantó, con daño. Camus estaba seguro que si esa patada no hubiera sido de los poderosos movimientos prohibidos del Yamasenken no le habría hecho ni cosquillas.

"Ja, muy buen golpe" dijo sonriendo Krauser mientras se ponía de pie. Camus decidió que tendría una mejor oportunidad si no le diera descanso.

"**Hiraishin"** dijo Camus apareciendo frente a Krauser **"Geimon Tessen Shi" **(Traducción: dedos con colmillos de acero abre puertas) Camus golpeó limpiamente el pecho de Krauser cubierto con su armadura de oro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que en verdad hizo que a la armadura le salieran grietas **"Hiraishin"** Camus volvió a poner distancia entre los dos.

Krauser estaba estupefacto. Su armadura de oro pesado había sido dañada al punto de que tenía grietas y grietas grandes. Krauser se empezó a enfurecer y finalmente se quitó la armadura. Billy que observaba a distancia se quedó estupefacto también.

Camus no quería tener todo el crédito, por lo que declaró: "Esas técnicas no son mías, son técnicas que Ranma me ha enseñado, si en verdad quieres tener una oportunidad contra el entonces tendrás que hacerlo mejor" también dijo esto para enojar a Krauser, lo cual funcionó, pero no tanto como había esperado.

"**Blitz Ball" **Krauser arrojó una bola de fuego a Camus.

"**Bakusai Tenketsu"** Camus hizo estallar el suelo debajo de él. Al ser la tierra la debilidad natural del fuego, el ataque de Krauser se canceló.

"Veamos cuanto tiempo puedes hacer ese truco, **Blitz Ball"** Krauser empezó a lanzar muchas bolas de fuego, las cuales apenas eran esquivadas por Camus, el cual silenciosamente daba las gracias a Ranma por su entrenamiento de velocidad.

Luego, de forma desconocida para Krauser, Camus empezó a llevarlo en una espiral mientras emitía aura fría. Ranma-chan reconoció de inmediato el movimiento como el hiryuu shoten Ha.

Una vez que la espiral estuvo completa, Camus estaba listo para desatar el dragón volador, pero Krauser tenía otros planes.

"**Kaiser Wave"**

El ataque de Krauser golpeó de lleno a Camus mandándolo a volar hacia atrás… pero de repente Camus estalló en una nube de humo con un 'poof'. El suelo debajo de Krauser se empezó a agrietar y luego se rompió cuando una figura salió debajo de él, golpeando a Krauser con un uppercut en la mandíbula.

"**Hiryuu Shoten Ha"**

Krauser salió volando como un tornado creado aparentemente de la nada apareció arrastrándolo violentamente en los aires.

"**Hiraishin"**

Camus se transportó en la parte superior del tornado. Concentró su aura en su puño y soltó su ataque de marca.

"**Daimondo Dasuto"**

El ataque golpeó de llenó a Krauser en medio del tornado, dando un gran daño crítico. Una vez que el tornado acabó, Krauser estaba en el suelo, apenas consiente y Camus estaba de pie junto a él, cansado y con unas heridas pero bien.

"¿Cómo?" fue lo que Krauser atinó a decir.

"Fue simple, la primera vez que usaste tu blitz ball y que yo use el bakusai tenketsu para defenderme, aproveché los escombros lanzados por mi técnica para crear un clon de sombra, dejándolo en medio de la batalla mientras yo comencé a excavar bajo tierra. Mientras yo hacía eso, mi clon estaba esquivando tus bolas de fuego, las cuales me ayudaron a aumentar el calor del lugar además de tu ira, mi clon comenzó a desplegar aura fría mientras te guiaba en una espiral. Tu ataque de kaiser wave golpeó a mi clon exactamente cuándo habías llegado al centro de la espiral, ahí fue cuando yo salí debajo de la tierra y acabe lo que mi clon empezó. Lo demás ya lo sabes"

Sin embargo antes de que Camus pudiera empezar a irse, Krauser se levantó para la incredulidad del galo. _No puede ser ¿de que esta hecho este monstruo? _Se preguntaba el santo de acuario mentalmente, pero después se tranquilizó al recordar que su energía era infinita y que aún tenía todo un repertorio de técnicas.

Sin embargo, Krauser sonrió e inesperadamente se lanzó hacia adelante con su velocidad mejorada al no usar su armadura y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Camus. El cual era obvio que estaba perdiendo.

Camus era muy buen combatiente mano a mano gracias a su entrenamiento con sus compañeros y sabía muchas técnicas especiales. Sin embargo nunca había tenido un encuentro mano a mano real, eso sumado a que Krauser era resistente como un tanque, y extremadamente fuerte y veloz, o sea un luchador muy completo, estaba llevando a Camus a su perdición.

Esta vez Krauser no permitió que Camus pusiera distancia entre los dos y lo siguió castigando. Ranma y Minato querían ayudarlo, pero Camus no se los perdonaría. Pero Camus se estaba recuperando, comenzaba a mostrar que el entrenamiento de Ranma dio sus frutos.

"**Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken"**

Pronto Krauser se vio azotado por miles de golpes a gran velocidad, los cuales no solo dejaron daño desagradable sino que lo aturdieron, y Camus por supuesto, no desaprovecho esa oportunidad usando una técnica nueva suya.

"**Double Daimondo Dasuto"** Camus desató dos polvo de diamantes, uno en cada mano, golpeando a Krauser a quemarropa, esto mandó a su rival a volar hacia atrás, derribando diez arboles antes de detenerse. Krauser tenía todo el pecho lleno de cortaduras y moretones, además de que estaba congelado.

"Yo… gané" y con eso Camus se desmayó, siendo recogido por Minato-chan y Ranma-chan. Se fueron a descansar a un poblado cercano.

Krauser despertó varias horas más tarde, llovía otra vez, por lo que el agua lentamente fue descongelando su pecho. Mientras eso pasaba estaba pensando en su lucha. ¿Por qué ellos no habían estado en un torneo de King of Fighters? Era un misterio. Se suponía que el torneo reunía a los más fuertes y definitivamente ellos eran así. De pronto Krauser se emocionó, no solo por enfrentarse a Camus de nuevo, sino también por el hecho de que si los movimientos de Camus eran producto del entrenamiento de Ranma entonces Ranma debe de saber más y ser muy fuerte también, además de que si ese Minato era la mitad de fuerte de lo que eran Ranma y Camus entonces él quería enfrentarse a él también.

Después de todo, quienes pueden ser tan fuertes como para destruir su armadura de oro de un golpe deben ser grandes luchadores ¿no?

A una cierta distancia Billy descansaba después de haber reportado la pelea de Krauser y Camus a su jefe. Hizo una nota mental de NUNCA meterse en el camino de alguno de los tres.

(Nota: si piensan que puse que Camus es muy débil no es cierto, quien quiera que pueda vencer a Krauser sin ayuda es o un monstruo vicioso o un súper saiyajin 3)

En South Town, Geese Howard estaba considerando hacer una promesa similar a la recién echa por Billy al enterarse de la derrota de Krauser.

Una figura en dirección a Alemania se detuvo a descansar un poco. Era Milo de escorpio, quien había detectado la energía de Camus y ahora le estaba siguiendo la pista.

Después de una semana, Ranma se presentó en el castillo Stroheim y derrotó fácilmente a Krauser debido a que ya había visto sus técnicas y era más experimentado que Camus en el combate mano a mano. Después de eso Krauser quería enfrentarse tanto a Ranma como a Camus, y se propuso a entrenar más para el próximo King of Fighters ya que era obvio que Minato, Ranma y Camus estuvieran ahí… y si no entonces él podría organizar otro torneo.

Después de la victoria de Ranma frente a Krauser, los tres partieron a Francia, a la casa de Camus, ni Minato ni Ranma entendían el motivo pero no se negaron a ir… después de todo Camus los dejó ir a la playa en South Town ¿no?

Tomó una semana más hacer los preparativos para ir a Francia. Acordando que el viaje a Francia no debía ser un desperdicio decidieron, mientras permanecían ahí, aprender el estilo del Savate (boxeo francés), y así se dirigieron a la finca de Camus en Francia. Siendo seguidos por Billy, Milo y una figura femenina que no se identifica.

La casa de Camus era grande, tenía tres pisos y un gran jardín con un estanque tres veces más grande que el de los Tendo, la casa estaba pintada de blanco con un sutil tono verde. En general parecía la casa de algún comerciante adinerado y muy agradable.

Los primeros días no fueron tan agradables como Camus hubiera esperado al estar en su tierra natal una vez más. Ranma y Minato lo arrastraron a varias tiendas tal y como pasó en china, afectando así al pobre monedero de Camus.

Asistían regularmente a un dojo local para aprender el Savate, el sensei del dojo estaba más que impresionado con sus avances y en solo tres semanas (debido a que el sensei no quiso promoverlos antes) eran considerados cintas negras en el Savate. Y claro luchar contra las pandillas de los barrios bajos durante la noche también les ayudaba como entrenamiento.

Camus la mayor parte del tiempo era nostálgico. Normalmente cuando no estaba con Ranma y Minato ni entrenando estaba en su pequeña biblioteca privada en su casa, leyendo varios títulos que le habían gustado en el pasado. Fue durante esos periodos que se enteró de la falta de educación formal de Ranma y Minato…

"¿Qué quieren decir con que nunca les enseñaron cosas como las matemáticas?" preguntó incrédulo Camus.

"Bueno, mi estúpido padre no lo consideraba necesario y solo me dedicaba a entrenar" se encogió de hombros Ranma.

"La educación en mi mundo es acerca de cómo ser ninjas, nada acerca de conocimientos científicos reales" dijo algo indiferente Minato.

Camus tenía un tic en su ojo derecho.

"No me sorprende que Nabiki siempre pueda estafarte" dijo Camus a Ranma, ganando gritos indignados de él "y estoy seguro de que te pasaría lo mismo si tu mundo no fuera básicamente un mundo ninja" dijo dirigiéndose a Minato. Después tomó del pelo a Minato y a Ranma de la coleta y los arrastró a su biblioteca a pesar de sus protestas.

"Muy bien, ninguno de los dos son estúpidos, solo que no han tenido una educación adecuada, los conocimientos básicos de un niño de primaria deberían de aprenderlos en no más de una semana, pero desde hoy comienza un curso intensivo de regularización" declaró Camus mientras pensaba: _es una suerte que toda la gente que hemos conocido hasta ahora o bien no ha estado mucho con nosotros o les encanta pelear_ Camus recordó a Terry y Krauser.

Camus comenzó su tutoría de inmediato.

Los tres eran conscientes de que en aproximadamente en un mes ellos viajarían al mundo de Minato y se preguntaban cómo irían allá cuando una mujer peculiar apareció mientras cenaban. Curiosamente esa mujer salió del televisor.

"Uh… ¿quién eres?" preguntó incierto Minato.

"Me llamo Urd, diosa de segunda clase, segunda categoría, limitada. Kami me envió para que en un mes los lleve a un universo alterno, pero ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer decidí acompañarlos desde ahora" Urd convenientemente olvidó mencionar que el santuario en el que vivía en Nekomi había estallado debido a un experimento fallido de Skuld.

Ranma era nervioso mientras que Camus y Minato alzaron una ceja y una sonrisa partió sus rostros. Ambos se fueron dejando solos a Urd y a Ranma.

En otra habitación…

"Camus, ¡esto es perfecto!, si Ranma no se enamora de una diosa entonces no creo que encontremos una mortal para él"

"Exacto, ahora ¿Cómo hacer que Urd se interese en Ranma?"

"Saldré con él, es lindo"

"¡GAAHHH!" exclamaron con sorpresa y algo de horror Minato y Camus al ver a Urd.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Camus al componer su compostura primero.

Urd solo señaló al televisor.

"Uh, bien, así que… ¿saldrás con Ranma?" preguntó Camus.

Urd sonrió

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Ranma, un muy magullado, abusado y molesto Ranma se dirigía de vuelta a la casa de Camus, sostenía una rama que encontró en el camino como bastón para apoyarse. Ese dia había tenido su cita con Urd y definitivamente podía decir que sus citas por conveniencia con Shampoo habían sido mejores.

Una vez que llegó a su destino encontró a Minato y Camus sentados en la mesa del comedor comiendo botanas. Al ver su tranquilidad Ranma no pudo más y explotó.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Esto no es fácil de decir pero… ¡Ustedes son los peores casamenteros que he conocido!"

Camus y Minato al saber de Genma y Soun se ofendieron por el comentario y le preguntaron el motivo de ser 'insultados' así. Ranma les contó.

Urd no dejo de beber alcohol a lo largo de su cita, había intentado usarlo como conejillo de indias para probar una 'inofensiva' poción que había creado, la cual al hacer contacto con la mesa hizo que se empezara a derretir. Fueron atacados por una chica llamada Mara. Después de escapar de ella Urd decidió 'agradecerle', lo cual quería decir que lo intentó seducir, lo cual a su vez quiere decir que básicamente Urd intentó violar a Ranma. Solo pudo escapar de milagro.

"Uh… ¿Oops?" ofrecieron Minato y Camus.

Ranma gritó con furia y comenzó a perseguirlos por toda la casa, gritando groserías en chino, japonés, inglés, francés y unas pocas en portugués (Las clases de Camus estaban dando frutos, pero no del modo que hubiera esperado)

Las clases de Camus continuaron las próximas semanas, dando a Ranma y Minato orgullosamente los conocimientos de un niño de primaria e incluso los conocimientos básicos de alguien de secundaria. Era un proceso lento pero seguro.

Urd se empeñó en seducir a Ranma por todo lo que restaba del mes, llegando al punto en que Ranma tenía que huir de su habitación a dormir al techo y una vez que Urd lo seguía al techo el iría a su cuarto y se encerraría o se iría a las habitaciones de Minato o Camus. Ranma se deshizo de su televisor (que en realidad no era suyo, sino de Camus)

Para Ranma, Urd era como Shampoo con el conocimiento de su abuela y los poderes de una diosa.

Y así llegó el dia en que se suponía que debían viajar al mundo de Minato, pero…

"¿Qué quieres decir con que solo Minato va a ir?" preguntaron Ranma y Camus al habérseles negado ir.

"Así es, solo él puede ir, hace ocho meses Kami dijo que lo enviaría a él a su mundo, nunca menciono a ninguno de ustedes dos" dijo Urd señalando a Ranma y Camus.

"¡No! Él no se puede ir, ¡no sin nosotros!" exclamó Ranma, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos se volvían acuosos ante la perspectiva de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Estoy de acuerdo, nos juntaron por una razón y ahora somos un equipo, debemos ir con el" dijo Camus. Ante la noticia, la normalmente fría mascara de Camus se rompió al punto de que en verdad actuaba desesperado.

"Si, a pesar de que ahí está mi hijo… yo… yo no quiero ir sin ellos" declaró Minato.

Urd observo a los tres, los cuales la miraban con firmeza y decisión. Urd estalló con una sonrisa.

"Bien, pasaron la prueba"

"¿Prueba?" preguntaron confusos los tres.

"Así es, Kami me dijo que pusiera a prueba su amistad y veo que en verdad es firme y no dejaran que nada los separe, felicidades, los tres pueden ir, en media hora desaparecerán y estarán en el mundo de Minato, les recomiendo que tomen cualquier cosa que quieran llevar en su viaje y suerte" acto seguido Urd guiñó un ojo sugestivamente a Ranma, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se fuera a buscar algo de ropa rápidamente.

Los tres estaban afuera de la finca de Camus, a solo unos segundos de ser transportado cuando…

"¡Camus!" exclamó Milo al haber encontrado al fin a su amigo.

"¿Milo?" preguntó incrédulo y nervioso Camus.

Milo corrió hacia Camus, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, tanto Ranma, Minato y Camus desaparecieron en un rayo de luz amarillo.

"Rayos" murmuró derrotado Milo al haber perdido al galo otra vez.

A distancia de ahí Billy preparaba para informa a Geese de los nuevos sucesos ocurridos con Minato, Camus y Ranma.

A distancia en otro lugar una figura femenina entrecerró sus ojos al ver desaparecer a los tres.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Notas de autor: Bien, planeaba que el capítulo fuera más largo pero no se pudo. Oh bueno ni modo, por cierto, los tres regresarán de nuevo al mundo de Camus y Ranma y entraran en el torneo de The King of Fighters. Dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 6: Nacen los dragones negros

Notas de autor: Bien, aquí el nuevo episodio, voy a aclarar que los tres aparecen exactamente en medio de la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha, será interesante. No poseo ninguna serie aquí expuesta no me demanden. Habrá un poco de romance Ranma/Anko pero no será un emparejamiento sólido, digamos que es algo de una sola vez. Ahora haré algo que nunca había hecho en mis historias antes… ¡un recuento!

_Hace ocho meses, Kami-sama reunió a tres personalidades importantes, Ranma Saotome, Camus y Minato Namikaze dándoles la misión de unirse y hacerse más fuertes para enfrentar varios peligros que amenazan dos mundos, después del primer mes ellos vuelven a Nerima, el lugar donde Ranma vive, ahí Ranma derrota a Ryoga y se vuelven amigos de nuevo, después de un tiempo con los Tendo, los tres continúan su viaje, entrenando por un tiempo en las montañas. Luego deciden ir a China, donde Minato y Camus obtuvieron la misma maldición de Jusenkyo que Ranma, en China Camus gana una lotería que lo hace multimillonario. Luego se dirigen a Siberia, Rusia, para entrenar su resistencia al frio y curar parcialmente sus maldiciones. Después de obtener una resistencia decente, se dirigen a South Town, en Estados Unidos. Ahí conocen y se hacen amigos de Terry Bogard y Mary Ryan, Ranma pelea contra Terry y lo derrota. Después de un tiempo abandonan South Town y se dirigen al castillo Stroheim, en Alemania, por sugerencia de Terry. Ahí los esperaba Wolfgang Krauser, el cual es derrotado por Camus y más tarde por Ranma. Después de esos acontecimientos se dirigen a la casa de Camus, en Francia, donde aprovechan para aprender el Savate francés. Camus intenta dar una educación formal tanto a Ranma como a Minato. La diosa Urd aparece para que dentro de un mes los llevara al mundo natal de Minato. Camus y Minato arreglan que Urd salga con Ranma, haciendo que la diosa se enamore y se obsesione con él. Un mes más tarde, al fin llegan al mundo natal de Minato…_

Los tres caballeros.

Capítulo seis: Nacen los dragones negros.

Con un destello de luz, tres figuras aparecieron en medio de un bosque. Minato, a pesar de haber estado fuera por doce años, aun reconocía esto como el bosque a las afueras de Konoha, tantos recuerdos invadieron su mente que tenía ganas de llorar, por el tiempo perdido con su hijo, por su esposa, por sus amigos, por muchas cosas. Sin embargo ese no era precisamente el momento para llorar, por lo que se obligó a recomponerse.

"Esto trae recuerdos…" comentó distraídamente.

Camus y Ranma estaban viendo un punto en la aldea.

"Uh Minato, no creo que sea el mejor momento para recordar…" dijo Ranma que seguía mirando fijamente.

Minato levantó la vista para ver a que se refería.

Oh si, Shukaku estaba a las afueras de la aldea y al parecer en la aldea alguien estaba usando la liberación de madera del primer Hokage. Definitivamente era una invasión. Lo cual se confirmó cuando vio a alguno ninjas del sonido luchando con otros de la aldea.

"Camus, quiero que te encargues de todos los tipos que estén atacando a los habitantes de aquí que no tengan una marca similar a la mía" dijo Minato señalando su cinta en su frente, Camus asintió "Ranma, ve a ese edificio y ayuda al tercer Hokage" dijo Minato al reconocer al tercero, solamente que era más viejo "Yo me encargaré de ese grandote" dijo refiriéndose a Shukaku.

La razón por la que Minato quería enfrentarse a Shukaku era porque este podía usar las bombas biju bestia con cola, y él, al tener el jutsu de barreras espacio tiempo, podía repeler su ataque. Ni Camus ni Ranma protestaron ya que entendieron la gravedad de la situación.

"**Hiraishin"** los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas posiciones.

_Con Camus…_

Él estaba aburrido, ninguno de aquellos oponentes eran un reto. Camus había aumentado su habilidad y fuerza, además de haber comenzado a entrenar más duro después de su batalla contra Krauser, así que ningún ninja del sonido podía siquiera darle una pelea. Incluso comenzó a cantar.

"Dale, dale, dale" Camus golpeó a un ninja dos veces en el estómago y otra en el cuello, rompiéndole la garganta y matándolo al instante "no pierdas el tino" Camus agarró una de las kunai que tenía ese ninja y la arrojó a otro que estaba a varios metros de distancia, atravesándole el corazón "porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino" Camus chocó la cabeza de dos ninjas que venían en su dirección, rompiéndole los cráneos a ambos "Ya mataste a uno" Camus le rompió el cuello a un ninja enmascarado que intentaba acercarse sigilosamente a él "Ya mataste a dos" Camus golpeó con gran fuerza a otro hombre que se acercó a él con intenciones asesinas, el golpe dio en el corazón haciendo que se detuviera al instante "Ya mataste a tres" Camus esquivó un golpe y con él mismo impulso de su agresor lo sujetó de la espalda y el brazo con tanta fuerza que literalmente desprendió el brazo de su cuerpo "¡Y tu tiempo se acabó!"

"Uh, un momento, la palabra 'mataste' no estaba en la canción, ¡Rayos! Tendré que comenzar a cantar de nuevo" Camus volteó a ver a un grupo de ninjas del sonido que lo miraban con terror y se iban alejando poco a poco de él "Ustedes me van a ayudar" los ninjas se echaron a correr con terror "¡Hey! ¡No huyan cobardes!" gritaba Camus mientras corría tras ellos.

_Con Minato…_

Minato estaba nostálgico. El enfrentarse con Shukaku le recordaba mucho su pelea con el Kyubi.

Apenas por su visión periférica pudo notar a un niño rubio de doce años y otros dos, una niña y otro niño, la niña era de pelo rosa y el muchacho tenía el cabello negro.

Minato se dirigió a ellos, ignorando la sensación de cosquilleo y felicidad que sentía al ver al joven rubio "Váyanse de aquí, escóndanse en un lugar seguro, pero no vayan a la aldea" y con eso Minato comenzó a hacer sus sellos de mano: **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

Y Gammabunta, el jefe sapo hacia su aparición.

"¡_**Yondaime Hokage! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No estabas muerto?" **_replicaba el jefe sapo.

"Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, pero prometo contarte con lujo de detalle lo que me ha pasado después"

A Gammabunta no le agradó mucho la respuesta pero eso era lo único que iba a conseguir por ahora. Minato siempre era así.

_Con Ranma…_

"¿Qué ocurre 'sensei'? ¿No puedes enfrentarte con tus maestros? Es una lástima" decía Orochimaru con una sonrisa maligna al ver que Sarutobi no podía hacer nada frente al primer y segundo Hokage.

"Hey, ¿no crees que eres algo injusto, por no decir cobarde, al hacer que un anciano pelee contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo?" preguntó una figura, la cual al verlo de cerca, vestía con una camisa negra con un dragón de hilo de oro bordado en un lado, la camisa no tenía mangas. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto cautelosamente el sabio serpiente. No podía subestimar al joven frente a él, emitía un gran poder, no era chakra pero aun así era muy poderoso.

"No tiene sentido dar nombres a los muertos" con eso la figura desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente al primer Hokage "**Dokuja Tanketsu Sho" **(Traducción: se puede traducir como: "palma de picadura de serpiente mortal") (Nota: uno de los movimientos prohibidos del Yamasenken destinado a un solo golpe certero en el corazón, buscando romperlo)

El primer Hokage cayó muerto ante los ojos incrédulos del tercer y segundo Hokage y Orochimaru.

"¿Q-q-quién eres?" preguntó con miedo el segundo Hokage.

"Creo que fui muy específico hace un momento **Kijin Raishu Dan"** (Traducción: ataque múltiple de dios demonio) (Nota: otro movimiento del Yamasenken, simulando el movimiento de abrir persianas, el movimiento del usuario es tan rápido que el aire se rompe a pedazos, creando afiladas cuchillas de vacío que pueden cortar incluso el acero)

Normalmente es Kijin Raishu Dan solo cortaría acero, pero solo si el ataque era usado con ki, pero ya que el ataque fue impulsado con aura, la velocidad de las hojas de vacío era mucho mayor, además de que era tan filoso como para cortar diamante.

El cuerpo del segundo Hokage cayó en pedazos.

"Solo quedas tu víbora…"

"Joven, ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó el débil tercer Hokage.

"Me llamo Ranma Saotome, y soy el buen amigo del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze" declaró con orgullo, y para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad…"**Hiraishin"** Ranma apareció de pronto enfrente de Orochimaru que estaba horrorizado "**Rasengan"** con eso Ranma estrelló una bola de aura en el cuerpo de Orochimaru, mandándolo a volar muchos metros atrás.

Verdaderamente Ranma no sabía cómo hacer el Rasengan, pero decidió que la mejor manera de hacer que le crean era usar los ataques marca de Minato ¿no?

Varios ninjas jonin y algunos ANBU y chunin que estaban en los alrededores escucharon la declaración de Ranma y una vez que vieron sus movimientos estaban seguros de que decía la verdad. Había una kunoichi en especial que había visto como Ranma había acabado con los primeros dos Hokages con gran facilidad y también presenció el cómo Ranma le estaba dando una gran golpiza a Orochimaru. El nombre de aquella kunoichi era Anko.

Orochimaru estaba aterrado, el plan había fracasado, lo único que podía hacer era huir, pero… había algo bueno en todo eso, había encontrado un mejor cuerpo que el de Sasuke Uchiha. De ahora en adelante él se empeñaría en robar el cuerpo de Ranma Saotome.

_Con Camus…_

Camus estaba tranquilamente acostado, viendo las nubes con una paz inigualable, actualmente estaba saboreando una paleta.

El escenario hubiera sido pacifico si él no estuviera acostado exactamente sobre un montón de cientos de cadáveres de ninjas de la aldea del sonido.

_Con Minato…_

Derrotar a Shukaku había sido sorprendentemente fácil. Solo tuvo que usar su Hiraishin para ir a la frente de este mientras Gammabunta lo distraía, luego dio un golpe al muchacho pelirrojo que estaba ahí y, bueno, el resto es historia.

Ahora volvía a donde estaban los tres niños que había dejado antes (Nota: no me acuerdo bien si Sakura y Sasuke estaban inconscientes en la serie original, pero aquí en esta historia, los tres están despiertos)

"Bueno, ¿vienen?" preguntó Minato a los tres que los miraban estupefactos…

_Minutos antes…_

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No sé" contestó distraídamente Naruto mientras miraba pelear a Minato contra Shukaku.

Sakura estaba en shock. Al ser la más estudiosa de los tres ella sabía bien quien era esa persona, pero… ¡no era posible! Se suponía que el cuarto había muerto hace doce años.

"E-e-ese e-es e-e-el c-c-cu-cuarto H-H-Ho-Hokage" tartamudeó Sakura. (¡Hey! ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes al ver que un muerto los salvó?)

Los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron de una manera que no debería ser posible y de pronto volvieron a poner toda su atención a aquel hombre, el cual ya no estaba peleando, estaba frente a ellos y les estaba diciendo…

"Bueno, ¿vienen?"

Los tres, que aún estaban sorprendidos solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza y seguir a Minato.

_Horas después, en la oficina del Hokage._

Estaban Sarutobi Hiruzen, Minato Namikaze, Camus, Ranma Saotome y Kakashi Hatake reunidos. Secretamente siendo espiados desde la puerta por Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, también por Anko en la ventana.

Kakashi estaba ahí para ver con su sharingan si el regreso de Minato se trataba de una ilusión, lo cual resultó erróneo. El ojo de Kakashi se estaba volviendo acuoso por las lágrimas de felicidad. Hasta ahora Kakashi había perdido a muchos seres queridos, su padre, Rin, Obito y su sensei… ¡pero su sensei era el primero que regresaba!

"Kakashi, veo que te has convertido en un excelente jonin, pareciera que fue ayer cuando te promovieron, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Minato le dijo con sinceridad.

Kakashi no pudo resistir las lágrimas más y empezó a llorar "Disculpen un momento" dijo Kakashi saliendo de la oficina para estabilizarse… solo para encontrarse con sus tres alumnos pegados en la puerta, Kakashi no quería que lo vieran llorar y por eso corrió más rápido.

Los tres genin estaban asustados, después de todo, habían sido sorprendidos espiando, sin embargo hubo una reacción inesperada…

"…Naruto, entra por favor" dijo Sarutobi haciendo que el corazón de Minato casi se detuviera al saber que ese muchacho rubio era su hijo.

Naruto tentativamente entró a la oficina, Sakura y Sasuke se colaron también, pero nadie les dijo nada.

"Uh, bien, supongo que debo explicar todo lo que ha ocurrido" dijo Minato mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, una costumbre que aprendió de Ranma.

"Por favor" dijo el tercer Hokage. Los tres genin pusieron atención.

"Me llamo Minato Namikaze, soy el cuarto Hokage de Konoha" Minato dijo, más para los niños que para el anciano "hace doce años, cuando selle al Kyubi me encontré vagando en el estómago de la muerte, todo era oscuro, sin embargo el tiempo vuela cuando estas en el mar de la condenación eterna y así doce años pasaron muy rápido para mí, verdaderamente parecían días, entonces, fue cuando una gran luz me deslumbró, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en una habitación blanca con ellos dos conmigo" dijo señalando a Ranma y Camus "entonces había otra persona ahí, era Kami-sama" al decir esto todos muestran diferentes niveles de shock excepto Ranma y Camus "él nos reunió a los tres para hacernos más fuertes, me dijo que mi mundo estaba en peligro y con los eventos sucedidos hoy, eso es un hecho, por cierto, Ranma y Camus son de otro mundo, bueno… más bien son de una realidad alternativa, como sea, pasé los últimos ocho meses en su mundo, entrenando con ellos para que pudiéramos venia aquí" terminó su explicación Minato, el cual estaba ansioso al tener a su hijo ahí y no poder abrasarlo… aun.

"Vaya… es sin duda una gran historia y de no ser porque estás aquí entonces no lo hubiera creído" comentó sorprendido Sarutobi, haciendo una nota mental de comunicar todo esto a Kakashi.

"Si… Ejem, ¿no nos vas a presentar?" preguntó Minato al tercer Hokage.

"Oh claro, Naruto, él es el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, el más grande héroe que ha tenido el pueblo" Naruto se emocionó al conocerlo "Minato, él es Naruto, el ninja hiperactivo más problemático de por aquí" Naruto protestaba al anciano por manchar su nombre enfrente del Yondaime "Oh, olvide una cosa, Naruto, además de todo eso, Minato también es tu padre"

A Ranma le parecía similar a esa película de Star Wars que había visto por televisión hace tiempo.

Naruto se desmayó. Sus compañeros de equipo estuvieron a punto de unírsele. ¿El niño con el peor puntaje de la academia resultó ser el hijo del cuarto Hokage? Su shock era comprensible.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

La noticia de la 'resurrección' de Minato, el cuarto Hokage, se extendió como reguero de pólvora por Konoha y por el país del fuego para el caso. La aldea de la arena estaba más que arrepentida de haber atacado a la aldea de la hoja ahora que su más grande héroe estaba de vuelta. Todas las demás aldeas comenzaron a enviar mensajeros de paz y regalos a Konoha.

También Camus y Ranma se estaban haciendo conocidos también, su habilidad, fuerza y destreza brilló desde su primer dia en Konoha y su fama se fue extendiendo rápidamente.

Jiraiya, el maestro de Minato, se presentó casi de inmediato y comenzó a abrazar a su antiguo alumno, acto seguido, Jiraiya lo estaba estrangulando mientras decía cosas como 'muchacho ingrato ¿tienes una idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste?' o 'no me pidas que te perdone… a menos que me acompañes a hacer investigación…' después de esa última Minato golpeó a su sensei y le recordó 'pacíficamente' que ya estaba casado y con un hijo.

Hablando de su hijo… ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Hey, hola soy tu padre pero no pude estar en tu vida hasta ahora debido a que estaba en un estado de suspensión momentánea todo este tiempo, por favor entiende?

La reunión con su hijo fue incomoda al principio, pero fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Naruto se rompió y empezó a llorar en su pecho acerca de todas las injusticias que había sufrido en los últimos años. Minato estaba furioso, y después de que les había contado a Ranma y Camus, ellos también estaban furiosos, pero se obligaron a calmarse.

Todos en el pueblo ahora lamentaban sus acciones. Habían estado molestando al hijo del Hokage todo el tiempo ¿Cómo podían pedir perdón por eso? Gracias a eso, los disturbios se mantuvieron al mínimo.

Ranma y Camus decidieron que tenían que ventilar su ira, por lo que salieron de la aldea y comenzaron a cazar varios ninjas renegados, muchos de clasificación A o incluso algunos de clasificación S. pero no fueron ningún reto para ellos dos. En todo caso ahora se habían creado una reputación, una de temer.

Durante su tiempo fuera de la aldea, sin querer, comenzaron a reunir información sobre akatsuki, eran rumores y cosas imprecisas, pero servían mucho.

Esos días fueron difíciles para Minato. Obviamente, Sarutobi quería retirarse y con Minato ahí, se suponía que podía hacerlo, sin embargo Minato no olvidaba que aun debía regresar con sus dos compañeros de vuelta en su mundo y francamente él no quería romper su amistad con ellos.

La aldea había recibido un buen daño en aquella batalla, así que, Minato aprovechando las circunstancias, junto a Jiraiya, Naruto, Ranma y Camus, partieron en busca de Tsunade. El motivo de Minato para buscarla era muy simple, ella podría reforzar la aldea y en cuanto Minato anunciara inesperadamente que se iría de nuevo proclamaría a Tsunade como la quinta Hokage. Era perfecto. Ahora solo debía convencer a su hijo de ir con él.

No fue demasiado difícil de hacer.

Su hijo, al no haber pasado mucho tiempo con él y en vista de las circunstancias decidió acompañarlo en el momento en que él y sus compañeros se fueran de nuevo. Al principio Naruto se resistió ante la idea, pero ante la perspectiva de ser entrenado por su padre y sus amigos finalmente decidió ceder. Pero debía mantener el secreto hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

Fue después del… regreso de Itachi que en verdad Minato, Camus y Ranma se empezaron a mover.

En los últimos meses, Camus había... tomado gusto por Sasuke, le gustaba su actitud relajada y algo fría ya que le recordaba mucho a sí mismo. El comenzó a entrenarlo un poco, nada especial pero definitivamente hizo mejorar mucho a Sasuke.

Ranma por otro lado había tomado cierto gusto por Sakura, su temperamento y forma de castigar le recordaban nostálgicamente a Akane, además de que el pelo rosa le recordaba un poco a su mitad femenina. Ranma comenzó a entrenarla en el combate mano a mano, llegando tan lejos que incluso le enseñó su amaguriken.

La búsqueda de Tsunade había sido un éxito, y en el proceso Naruto había aprendido el Rasengan de su padre. Al principio Tsunade no… cooperaba con su idea de volver a la aldea, pero después de algo de persuasión (dinero para apuestas) pudieron convencerla de volver a su aldea natal.

En fin, después de la aparición de Itachi, Minato y Camus quedaron indignados por los tratos hacia Naruto y Sasuke. Ranma fue arrastrado en el lio también, a pesar de que consideraba que los trajes de los akatsukis se veían muy cool…

Así Minato, Camus y Ranma formaron una nueva organización, destinada exclusivamente a cazar a los akatsukis. Así nacieron "Los dragones negros"

El nombre era debido a que, ante la insistencia de Ranma, los tres usaban los chalecos jonin normales, pero en lugar de ser color verde eran color negro. Sus pantalones también eran negros. Ese era su uniforme además de una camisa negra debajo del chaleco.

Finalmente, a dos meses de llegar a Konoha (Nota: llevan 10 meses de conocerse) Minato, Camus y Ranma, mejor conocidos como los dragones negros, salieron de Konoha a buscar a sus… presas.

Que Kami tenga piedad de los akatsuki.

Normalmente, cualquier persona consideraría suicidio si "los dragones negros", con solo tres integrantes, se enfrentara a Akatsuki, con originalmente, diez integrantes. Pero la gente de Konoha y el país de fuego sabían mejor. Los akatsukis se extinguirían uno a uno…

_Dos semanas después…_

Después de viajar y entrenar por varios días, Minato y los demás consiguieron la pista de dos hombres con túnicas negras con nubes rojas, el uniforme de los akatsukis. Después de seguir el rastro un tiempo cuidadosamente para que no se confundieran con trampas hechas por los mismos akatsukis, pudieron dar con ellos.

Eran dos hombres, con las habituales túnicas negras con nubes rojas de los akatsukis. El primero tenía el pelo gris peinado hacia atrás y una guadaña con tres hojas de color rojo. El segundo era un hombre alto con piel oscura, portaba una máscara negra y una capucha blanca.

Eran dos peligrosos miembros de akatsuki, que actualmente estaban teniendo… ¿Una discusión acerca de la religión y el dinero?

Decidieron espiarlos por… curiosidad.

_Hombre, ese chico es tan codicioso como Nabiki, pero al menos Nabiki es sexy _Pensaba Ranma.

_¿En serio ellos son akatsukis? Parecen patéticos _Pensaba Camus.

_¡Kakuzu! Ese sujeto que intentó matar al primer Hokage en el pasado… ¿Cómo? _Pensaba Minato.

Después de escuchar un poco decidieron hacerse conocer… con una lluvia de kunai.

Lo que no esperaban era que el sujeto de la guadaña rápidamente bloqueara todos los cuchillos arrojados hacia ellos.

"Déjenmelo a mi" dijo Camus. (Nota: Pienso que el sería un rival perfecto para Hidan y Kakuzu)

Camus salió de los árboles, haciéndose conocer por el dúo que lo observaba. Hidan estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Camus no le dio oportunidad alguna lanzándose hacia él y dándole un rodillazo en la cara.

_¡Qué velocidad!_ Pensaban los dos akatsukis, bueno, lo pensaba Kakuzu ya que Hidan se estaba agarrando la mandíbula en el dolor. Después de que el dolor fue soportable, Hidan estaba tan furioso que olvido lo que tenía que decir antes, agarrando su guadaña y agitándola peligrosamente en dirección de Camus, el cual esquivó el ataque, o eso pensó haber hecho. Fue obvio que no había esquivado cuando la guadaña hizo un corte en su pecho, no muy profundo, pero dolía.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"** aparecieron dos clones de Camus a sus lados.

Los tres Camus se lanzaron al ataque contra Hidan, el cual con habilidad pudo destruir a los clones a la derecha e izquierda de Camus, para luego enterrar su guadaña en el Camus del centro… el cual explotó con un 'poof'

"**Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken"** Hidan fue sorprendido por ese ataque en su espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y retroceder… solo para ser atravesado por cinco kunai que Camus arrojó a él cuándo lo vio retroceder, Hidan al haber sido desequilibrado y golpeado hasta el aturdimiento no pudo hacer nada para evitar que los cuchillos lo traspasaran, pero no tenía importancia.

Ante la incredulidad de Camus Hidan se levantó y sacó los cuchillos de su cuerpo como si no fueran nada. Estaba tan sorprendido que no notó a Hidan con una sonrisa malévola beber la sangre que Camus había derramado cuando fue cortado por la guadaña, apenas empezaba a salir de su shock cuando Hidan acababa de dibujar un símbolo en el suelo.

"**Jujutsu: Shiji Hyoketsu" **(Jutsu de maldición: Controlado la sangre poseída de la muerte)

La piel de Hidan se volvió negra con manchas blancas, que, francamente, le hacían parecer un esqueleto. De repente Camus se sintió muy mal, dañado, y curiosamente, como si le hubieran enterrado cinco kunai.

Hidan lentamente se empezó a hacer una cortada en el abdomen con su guadaña de tres hojas, todo el tiempo con su sonrisa macabra en la cara. Ante la incredulidad de Camus una cortada igual a la de Hidan le estaba apareciendo a él también.

Minato y Ranma de pronto entendieron el significado de la técnica y se pusieron en marcha. Hidan al no haber esperado a alguien más, le sorprendió desprevenido la patada en la cara que lo mandó a volar por parte de Ranma. Kakuzu intentó hacer algo, pero no se podía mover.

"**Kagemane no jutsu"** Sonrió Minato, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Shikaku por haberle enseñado esa técnica hace años. (Nota: Si, esta es otra de las técnicas que le agregué a Minato, simplemente porque se me hace en realidad muy útil)

Después de que Hidan fue mandado a volar fuera del símbolo que había dibujado en el suelo, Camus se sintió mucho mejor, pero no en condiciones de pelear al cien por ciento. Ranma al ver eso tomó una decisión.

"Minato, Camus, aléjense" avisó Ranma cuando vio que Hidan y Kakuzu estaban básicamente lado a lado. Ranma enfocó su aura en un ataque algo descuidado por la prisa **"Mouko Takabisha"**

El ataque fue parcialmente evadido, pero pudo asestar gran cantidad de daño, sin embargo, el descuido de la técnica había dejado cansado a Ranma y Minato, al saber acerca de la supuesta inmortalidad de Kakuzu y Hidan (había recogido algo de información de su maestro Jiraiya en la aldea) decidió hacer una retirada táctica mientras que los akatsukis estaban aturdidos.

"Oooohh, pero nos veremos de nuevo, pueden estar seguros de eso" murmuró Minato.

Horas después, Ranma pudo volver a la normalidad y Camus fue estabilizado.

Empezaron a hacer estrategias con la información que tenía Minato y teniendo en cuenta sus propias habilidades y las de sus oponentes. Minato decidió que, para ser más seguros, le enseñaría la posesión de sombras (Kagemane) a sus compañeros (Nota: sigo diciendo que es una técnica muy útil). Camus y Ranma absorbieron muy bien la técnica y pronto se prepararon para su nuevo encuentro.

Nuevamente, que Kami tenga piedad de akatsuki.

-Omake—

Minato, Camus y Ranma estaban sentados en un bar local en Francia. Estaban discutiendo acerca de donde sería su próximo lugar para poder ir a entrenar.

"No lo sé, no hay ninguno en especial para mi" comentó Ranma.

"Yo ni siquiera soy de este mundo" dijo Minato

"Hey, ¿Qué tal si vamos a México?" preguntó Camus.

Sus compañeros estaban considerando la idea y no sonaba nada mal…

"_En otras noticias, Enrique Peña Nieto ha sido electo como el nuevo presidente de la república mexicana…"_ decía el televisor del bar.

"… Nah, mejor no" dijo Ranma.

"Si, creo que lo mejor será no ir" agregó Minato nerviosamente.

"Je je je, creo que tienen razón" comentó Camus con una gran gota de sudor estilo anime en su cabeza.

(Nota: Nótese que en la historia es el año 1995 y el presidente "electo" es el actual, "elegido" en el 2012)

-Fin del Omake—

-Omake numero dos—

"Vamos Ranma, no puede haber nada peor a ser acosado sexualmente por una mujer morena de pelo blancocon poderes sobrenaturales ¿Cierto?" dijo Minato mientras Camus asentía de acuerdo refiriéndose a Urd.

"¡Claro que las hay!" declaró Ranma viendo con horror algo detrás de Camus y Minato.

"¿Y qué seria eso?" preguntó burlón Camus.

"¡Ser perseguido y acosado sexualmente por DOS mujeres morenas de piel blanco con poderes sobrenaturales!" dijo con horror cuando vio a Urd y a Hild sonriéndole lujuriosamente.

"Sabes, esto no significa que te considere mi madre" dijo Urd a Hild sin dejar de ver a Ranma.

"Lo sé" dijo Hild y con eso ambas se lanzaron a Ranma arrancándole la ropa.

"¡Waaahhhh! ¡Ayuda! ¡Policía, perrera, bomberos, Sailor Senshi, quien sea!" gritoneaba Ranma.

"¡Ranma eres un pervertido!" exclamó Akane mientras abanicaba su mazo hacia el pobre artista marcial, mandándolo a volar al horizonte.

"… ¿Cómo diablos Akane nos encontró en Francia?" preguntó Minato lo cual recibió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Camus.

"¡Hola!" saludó Ryoga detrás de Akane.

"…Eso lo explica todo" dijo Camus.

-Fin del Omake numero dos—

Notas del autor: Tuve que dejar hasta aquí la historia, puede que no publique en un tiempo, ¡pero esto no está abandonado! Por favor dejen sus comentarios y así publicaré más rápido. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 7: Caen los primeros Akatsuki

Notas de autor: Bien, hay muchas cosas importantes que deben decirse antes de comenzar el episodio.

Numero 1: La verdad la cantidad de reviews que la historia ha recibido ha sido algo decepcionante, por lo que a partir de este episodio no se publicará más hasta que se completen por lo menos veinte reviews, de cualquier modo salgo ganando, si consigo los veinte, puedo seguir escribiendo esta historia que tanto me gusta, si no los consigo, bien me puedo tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

Numero 2: En verdad, esta historia se está escribiendo sola, las ideas nuevas entrar de repente a mi mente, dándome gran inspiración, no puedo creer que ya sobrepasé las treinta mil palabras en la historia. ¡Voy por más!

Numero 3: No esperen mucha participación de Naruto o del equipo siete en este fic, claro, habrá incluso uno o dos episodios destinado a ellos, pero no más. Oh también habrá una sorpresa sobre ellos en el futuro.

Numero 4 (y más importante, recalco, ¡IMPORTANTE!): Piensen en ello, Minato es el rayo **"AMARILLO"** y tiene el pelo de ese color, Camus tiene pelo **"AZUL"** verdoso y sus ataques, siendo de hielo, comúnmente se representan por el azul, Ranma siempre usa camisas de color **"ROJO"** y siempre es asociado a ese color. Hace tiempo tuve la, ciertamente, loca idea de hacer a las cartas de Yu-gi-oh invocaciones como en el mundo de Naruto, por ejemplo, tener la capacidad de invocar al dragón blanco de ojos azules. Entonces siguiendo esa lógica ¿Qué cartas poderosas son de color azul, amarillo y rojo? ¡Los dioses egipcios! Entonces surgió la idea de hacer a los dioses egipcios invocaciones de Ranma, Minato y Camus. La imagen de Camus montado sobre Obelisco, Ranma montado sobre Slifer y Minato montado sobre el Ra azotó mi mente hasta el punto en que en verdad no pude dormir dos días seguidos considerando la idea desde muchas perspectivas. No llegué a una gran conclusión así que denme su opinión sobre esta idea, por favor.

No poseo ninguna serie aquí expuesta, por favor absténganse de demandar.

Los tres caballeros.

Capítulo siete: Caen los primeros Akatsukis.

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde la, en opinión de Camus, humillante derrota que tuvieron frente a los akatsukis Hidan y Kakuzu. Sin embargo ahora Camus estaba listo, con dos nuevas técnicas y con una estrategia planeada.

Como no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían combatido, seguirles la pista había sido muy fácil en realidad. Camus moría de ansias por poder darle a Hidan una gran paliza. Sin embargo para poder hacerlo, aunque pareciera sorprendente, necesitaban cátsup y un pedazo de cobre. El plan era infalible en opinión de Ranma, pero Camus tenía sus propias dudas.

El dúo de akatsukis tenía una de sus habituales peleas, cuando varias kunai se dirigieron a ellos, como la última vez, Hidan bloqueó todos los proyectiles, Kakuzu intentó hacer algo, pero se encontró con que no podía, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los matorrales atrás de él, descubrió el motivo, un clon de sombre lo había inmovilizado con la posesión de sombras. El control era tan bueno que ni siquiera podía hablar.

Camus hizo una bola de energía fría en su mano, como si fuera a desatar su polvo de diamantes, pero era una técnica nueva:

"**Hyogasayo"** (Traducción: Glaciación)

Camus estrelló la esfera de aura fría en el suelo, el cual, se fue congelando, hasta que todo el suelo en un radio de dos kilómetros estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo y nieve. El agua en el aire del lugar se empezaba a enfriar debido a esto y a la ya de por si aura fría de Camus, dando como resultado una nevada ligera.

Tanto Hidan como Kakuzu estaban sorprendidos por dos motivos. El primero era que fue muy impresionante el cómo Camus había cambiado completamente el terreno para la batalla. El segundo motivo fue que les pareció un desperdicio de energía y que en verdad el cambio de terreno no cambiaría las cosas. Pero ellos no conocían el verdadero terror de la técnica de Camus.

Hidan, al ver a su oponente distraído se lanzó en su dirección girando su guadaña, pero para su sorpresa, Camus no esquivó su ataque. Hidan procedió a beber la sangre que había quedado en su guadaña y luego dibujó un símbolo en el piso congelado. Sin embargo, la piel de Hidan no cambió de color como debería ser, el oponente de Hidan sonrió y explotó en una nube de humo con un 'poof', dando a entender que era un clon de sombra. De pronto Hidan se sintió apresado, el motivo fue que, estaba atrapado por la posesión de sombras de otro clon, mientras el verdadero salía de su escondite.

Hidan se preguntaba cómo había sido engañado, evidentemente, Camus había querido que se quedara quieto para apresarlo, y eso, obviamente lo iba a lograr si intentaba hacer su "ritual", pero entonces, ¿que era ese líquido rojo que bebió? ¡Incluso tenía el sabor cobrizo de la sangre! Pero… vagamente también tenía sabor a cátsup. Y de pronto Hidan lo entendió y se enojó mucho por haber sido engañado de ese modo.

Habían puesto la cátsup en un recipiente de cobre, junto con varios pedazos de ese mismo metal, después de haberlos revuelo por un tiempo, la cátsup tenía el sabor a cobre, una vez hecho esto, Camus había puesto la mezcla en los bolsillos jonin de su clon, para que cuando la guadaña cortara, se llevara la cátsup con sabor a cobre con ella.

"Bien, no es nada personal pero debo mandarte al otro mundo" dijo arrogantemente Camus, olvidando la inmortalidad de Hidan.

El hielo del suelo empezó a levantarse y tomar forma de picos puntiagudos, luego se estiraron a gran velocidad, encajándose en el cuerpo de Hidan, el cual gimió de dolor, pero mantuvo la mirada de odio a Camus.

Kakuzu aprovecho la distracción del clon de sombra que lo apresaba para escapar de su control, matando al clon se dirigió al otro clon que apresaba a su compañero, el Camus original empezó a desatar su técnica otra vez, haciendo que grandes picos de hielo salieran del suelo y atacaran a Kakuzu, sin embargo, eso no ayudó de nada ya que aun así siguió su camino, llegando a su clon de sombra y destruyéndolo de un gran golpe, dejando así libre a Hidan.

Este, al verse libre, se lanza contra Camus agitando su guadaña a su cabeza, pero a unos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo, un escudo de hielo apareció frente a Camus protegiéndolo del ataque enloquecido.

Camus se asustó por un momento, pero luego apareció en su cara una sonrisa retorcida. Hidan se encontró con que no podía apartar su guadaña del hielo, el cual, se estaba extendiendo en su arma, llegando a donde la estaba sujetando, lo que lo obligó a soltar su arma.

La guadaña siguió congelándose, hasta llegar al cable que conectaba a Hidan con el arma. Hidan, al ver el inminente peligro, cortó el cable, dejándose libre. La guadaña acabó de congelarse y después, se rompió en cientos de pedazos. Camus seguía sonriendo, ya que, sin su arma Hidan era casi inútil, y si hubiera permanecido con ella entonces se hubiera congelado también.

Sin embargo Kakuzu le lanzó a Camus, tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de empezar a hacer un escudo de hielo. Hidan seguía en shock al perder a su arma. Kakuzu decidió relevarlo por el momento. Camus fue lanzado varios metros atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Recordando la supuesta inmortalidad de sus oponentes, Camus decidió que iba a tomar las cosas más seriamente. Kakuzu no le dio descanso a su rival y se lanzó hacia él, teniendo un pequeño encuentro mano a mano. Kakuzu estaba muy sorprendido, después de todo, él tenía casi un siglo de edad y al parecer Camus era, evidentemente, superior en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo que Kakuzu era muy difícil de superar.

El akatsuki decidió volver a poner distancia entre los dos, ya que si continuaba combatiendo de ese modo, obviamente perdería. Camus estaba muy contento, su oponente era muy bueno en el combate, solo un poco más débil que Krauser, sin embargo no era rival para él en ese aspecto.

_En un lugar a las cercanías de ahí…_

Minato arrastraba a Ranma de la coleta a un sitio donde pudieran ver la pelea.

"Ay, eso duele, oye, dijimos que dejaríamos que Camus peleara solo, ¿porque vamos ahí?" pregunta Ranma.

"No vamos a interferir"

"Aja, y entonces ¿para qué queremos ver el combate? Nosotros ya conocemos las técnicas que Camus va a usar"

"Es verdad, pero no conocemos las que su oponente va a usar"

"¿?"

Minato suspiró "Cuando hable con mi maestro, me dio información sobre esos dos con los que está peleando Camus, no estoy preocupado por el, estoy seguro de que lo puede manejar, pero no quisiera que las técnicas que se usen por sus oponentes se pierdan junto con sus vidas"

"Entonces… básicamente me estás diciendo que vamos a copiar y robar las técnicas de los akatsukis una vez que Camus los mate" dijo Ranma con cara de palo.

"Uh, si básicamente"

"Ok"

De vuelta al combate…

Camus se encontraba teniendo dificultades. Hidan se había recuperado de su shock y ahora le atacaba salvajemente, sin su guadaña era mucho más veloz, además de que Kakuzu también le estaba atacando. Debía hacer algo y rápido.

Sin más opción momentáneamente, Camus saltó varios metros hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre él y sus rivales. Alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza juntándolas.

"**Orira Ekusekyushon"** (Traducción: Ejecución Aurora)

Camus desató su técnica más fuerte, impulsada con aura. Al ser esta técnica algo lenta, sus oponentes pudieron moverse lo suficiente como para no recibir el ataque directamente, bueno, Kakuzu lo hizo, al ser más rápido que su compañero.

Las consecuencias en el terreno fueron catastróficas, el rayo de energía fría había alcanzado prácticamente los -300 grados centígrados, al ser usada la técnica con aura en lugar de cosmos fue mucho más potente y fría. En varios kilómetros a la redonda había comenzado a nevar fuertemente, y todo en un muy gran radio de distancia estaba congelado, arboles, rocas, tierra, todo.

Kakuzu logró evitar el ataque, pero por muy poco. Además de que el frio le empezaba a afectar. Hidan por otro lado evadió la mayor parte del ataque…

"¡ARGH!" gritó Hidan de dolor. Su brazo derecho fue completamente congelado, con todo y sangre, lo cual en sí es muy doloroso, pero el frio del brazo se estaba expandiendo en su cuerpo, además de que la sangre que intentaba ir a su brazo se enfriaba rápidamente, bajándole la temperatura aún más. El ambiente lleno de hielo, ventisca y nieve no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

Kakuzu estaba tan sorprendido viendo a su agonizante compañero que cuando notó el ataque de Camus fue muy tarde…

"**Koliso"** (Traducción: Anillo congelante) (Nota: la técnica que usa Hyoga contra Milo en las doce casas para inmovilizarlo)

Kakuzu, preso del Koliso no podía hacer nada sino mirar como Camus mataba a su compañero, supuestamente inmortal.

Camus comenzó a expandir el hielo del brazo de Hidan a todo su cuerpo, excluyendo la cabeza. El francés pensaba que lo mejor era no matarlo, sino dejarlo sin cuerpo y luego llevar su cabeza de vuelta a Konoha para ser enjuiciado, después de todo, así ya no podría hacer nada.

El hielo acabó de cubrir su cuerpo, y después, se empezó a comprimir, empezando así, a desintegrar el cuerpo de Hidan poco a poco. El dolor de Hidan era tanto que no podía ni hablar si quiera. Una vez acabado el proceso, solo quedó la cabeza de Hidan en el suelo, todavía vivo, pero al mismo tiempo de alguna manera muerto. Camus congeló su cabeza en un cubo de hielo de -200 grados centígrados para que no le causara problemas.

Kakuzu observaba con nuevo terror a su oponente, era simplemente formidable. De pronto se sintió libre, ya que Camus había quitado su técnica de él. Kakuzu sabía que si quería salir con vida de ahí, debía de pelear con todo su poder.

El akatsuki se empezó a quitar su túnica negra con nubes rojas, dejando ver las máscaras que tenía en la espalda, las cuales, ante la sorpresa de Camus y secretamente de Ranma y Minato, se estaban desprendiendo del cuerpo de Kakuzu. Para ver a cinco monstruos formados por hilos detrás de su oponente, el cual se notaba alegra detrás de su capucha.

Dos mascaras de pronto fueron a la ofensiva.

"**Futon: Atsugai"** (Traducción: Elemento viento: Daño de presión)

"**Katon: Zukokku"** (Traducción: Elemento fuego: Incendio mortal)

_Cerca de ahí…_

"¡Observa Ranma!" exclamaba Minato "debemos aprender esas técnicas"

"Vamos, no creo que solo viendo podamos aprenderlo"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Hacemos lo imposible! Yo he regresado de la muerte y nos convertimos en mujeres al contacto con agua muy fría"

"Uh, buen punto"

(Nota: la técnica de viento de Kakuzu se me hace bien $&%#… este, genial, por eso no quiero que se pierda, haciendo que Camus Ranma y Minato la aprendan, su técnica de fuego es solo un extra)

_De vuelta a la pelea…_

Un gran tornado de llamas fue liberado. Camus pudo protegerse con un escudo de hielo muy frio.

Kakuzu estaba muy cansado, la técnica usada por sus corazones le había agotado mucho más de lo que debería y no sabe porque. Camus lo nota y decide explicarle.

"Que no te extrañe que estés agotado, mi técnica de glaciación fue usada para enfriar el campo y la temperatura, añadido a mi ejecución aurora la temperatura descendió mucho más, las técnicas de fuego consisten en alcanzar el punto de ignición del oxígeno y arrojar el proyectil al adversario, por lo tanto usas tu chakra para alcanzar ese punto, al yo haber enfriado la temperatura a decenas de grados bajo cero, estás haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para calentar el oxígeno para formar fuego y con tu técnica de viento solo revuelves el frio de alrededor, lo que provoca que este aumente"

Kakuzu se sentía estúpido porno haber pensado en aquello.

"**Hiraishin"** Camus apareció frente a uno de los corazones de Kakuzu, el corazón con la macara de la tierra "**Mouko Takabisha"** Camus desató una poderosa explosión de aura que acabó por desintegrar aquel monstruo formado por hilos.

_Cerca de ahí…_

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que el aprendió mi técnica?" echaba humo Ranma.

"Pues no me sorprende que la sepa" contestaba Minato "La usas muy seguido y conociendo lo analítico que es Camus era obvio que la hubiera aprendido, y no, yo no sé como hacerla"

Ranma se tranquilizó por esto.

_De vuelta a la pelea_…

Kakuzu veía como uno de sus corazones había muerto y como el usar sus corazones con afinidad al fuego o al viento sería un suicidio, quedándole así solo la máscara de Toro con el elemento rayo para combatir, ya que el elemento agua estaba obviamente fuera de cuestión. Cabe decir que estaba en una desventaja monumental.

"**Raiton: Gian"** (Traducción: Elemento rayo: Fuerza negativa)

Un gran rayo en forma de lanza fue dirigido a Camus, fue muy rápido pero se las arregló para esquivarlo como pudo. A su parecer, el elemento rayo sería el único que le serviría a Kakuzu en ese caso, por lo que había que deshacerse de él inmediatamente, pero ¿Cómo?

Después de pensar un poco, llegó a un plan.

"Hey, apuesto a que el primer Hokage te dio una paliza" dijo Camus arrogantemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste, no me extraña que pudiera vencer a un debilucho como tú. Heh así que… dime ¿Cuánto te pagaron cuando regresaste de tu 'gloriosa' derrota?" insistió Camus.

"¡Cállate!" rugió Kakuzu iracundo.

"Calma abuelo, a tu edad no puedes enojarte de ese modo, te podrías enfermar"

Ahora, Kakuzu podía ser analítico, pero también se enojaba muy fácilmente. Con un grito de gran furia, Kakuzu se arrojó a su oponente con ferocidad renovada, olvidando que sus corazones estaban atrás.

Camus evadía hábilmente los ataques de Kakuzu, que, al ser alimentados por la furia eran descuidados y más lentos. Fueron trazando una espiral, de la cual Kakuzu no se dio cuenta debido a su furia sin diluir.

"**Hiryuu Shoten Ha"** gritó Camus llegando al final de la espiral. Un enorme, no, gigantesco tornado de proporciones ciclónicas se desató, debido a la increíble furia de Kakuzu y a la temperatura ya bajo cero del ambiente, sumado a que el ataque fue impulsado con aura, habían creado a la madre de todos los tornados. Sin embargo, todo el hielo del campo de batalla fue arrastrado en él, siendo más letal debido al afilado hielo. Las máscaras de viento y fuego estuvieron prácticamente intactas, debido a que el viento no afectaba al viento y que el viento aumentaba el fuego, sin embargo la máscara del rayo murió rápidamente, ya que el viento era su debilidad natural.

Una vez terminado el tornado, Kakuzu, aunque inundado de dolor, se levantó, para ver que con el tornado, el hielo y la nieve también habían desaparecido.

"Je je je, puede que me hayas hecho mucho daño y que la máscara del rayo haya muerto, pero ahora sin el hielo puedo usar los elementos viento y fuego libremente"

"**Hyogasayo"**

Y el campo volvió a estar congelado.

A Kakuzu casi se le salen los ojos de la desesperación, sus afinidades elementales útiles ya han muerto y las que le quedan son inútiles en ese ambiente, su chakra casi estaba agotado, además de que había recibido un daño masivo con aquel tornado. Podía prácticamente sentir su fin.

Los corazones restantes volvieron a su cuerpo, fusionándose con él, de modo que los hilos le salían de la espalda y la boca, estaba desesperado.

Sin embargo había caído en la trampa de Camus por lo que este no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Por qué diablos sonríes?" se las arregló para decir Kakuzu con los hilos de su boca.

"Porque sabía que harías esto, piensa de este modo, si el oxígeno casi se congela con mi aura, y su temperatura de congelación es de 218.79 grados bajo cero, entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus hilos no se congelarán a esa temperatura? Oh ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué no tu cuerpo está hecho de hilo?"

"… Mierda"

Y como cuestión del hecho, los hilos se habían congelado, de modo que estaba completamente paralizado. Camus volvió a tener compasión de él.

"**Furishingu Kofin" **(Traducción: Ataúd de hielo) "ese hielo no se derrite ni con el más ardiente sol, y al haber usado mi aura en lugar de cosmos es mucho más potente, resistente y durable, tus posibilidades de salir son de 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 01 en el mejor de los casos… quizá en 1,000,000,000,000 de años el hielo se _empiece_ a de descongelar un poco" Camus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa malvada invadiera su cara.

Ranma y Minato se le unieron a Camus, luego tomaron la cabeza de Hidan y el cuerpo aun congelado de Kakuzu y los llevaron a Konoha.

_Una semana después…_

"¡ &%#$ madre!" exclamaron el tercer Hokage, Tsunade y Jiraiya cuando Minato, Camus y Ranma entraron a la oficina del Hokage llevando la cabeza de Hidan y el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

Ranma y Minato estaban felices al poder haber, con muchas dificultades, aprendido las técnicas de viento y fuego de Kakuzu (como dato su técnica de viento era de clasificación S) que luego compartieron amigablemente con Camus (este los azotó y los golpeo con rocas hasta que le enseñaron), el viaje fue productivo, ya que se enteraron que Kakashi le había enseñado el Raikiri a Minato por ser su maestro y en consecuencia Minato se los enseñó a Ranma y Camus (Ellos lo golpearon con rocas para que les enseñara) (Como nota, el Raikiri también es clasificación S)

(Nota: Algo que considero importante es que los tres tengan una técnica de cada elemento de clasificación S, que es la más poderosa, hasta el momento tienen el Atsugai de elemento viento de Kakuzu y el Raikiri de elemento rayo de Kakashi, también el Hiraishin es clasificación S, también tienen el Zukokku de elemento fuego de Kakuzu pero es de rango B)

Los dos sannin y el Hokage estaban tan anonadados que no notaron cuando los tres dragones negros se fueron, después de todo, al dia siguiente partirían a buscar más presas… er Akatsuki, y querían descansar un poco antes de eso.

Por un lado Camus fue a dormir, ya que su batalla lo agotó, Minato fue a un pequeño bar a tener un reencuentro con viejos conocidos, así que Ranma decidió pasear un poco.

Llevaba ya varios minutos caminando, sin embargo era lento y tenso, de pronto se detuvo y miró a uno de los tejados.

"¿Vas a seguirme toda la tarde?"

Anko había sido descubierta.

"Er, perdón por seguirte"

"No hay problema, pero no me gusta que la gente me siga de ese modo, me pone… tenso"

"Ya veo"

"Bueno… ¿tienes hambre?"

"Quiero dango"

"… Ok"

_Dentro de un establecimiento media hora después…_

"Así que ¿Por qué me seguías…?"

"Uh, bueno… cuando llegaste te vi pelear contra Orochimaru el dia en que llagaste y… bueno ahora se rumorea que aquel otro tipo, el cuarto Hokage y tu han matado a dos de los akatsukis"

"Bueno en verdad yo no… un momento, ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"Ya todos en el pueblo lo saben"

Ranma murmuró acerca de estúpidos espías malditos.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad?"

"Uh, si… se podría decir eso"

Anko sin saberlo ahora lo estaba mirando con ojos más grandes y brillosos, una mirada de admiración común en las niñas pequeñas.

"¡Tienes que entrenarme!" declaró Anko. Era más una afirmación que una petición.

"… ¿perdón?"

"¡Sí! Tienes que enseñarme como venciste a Orochimaru y a esos akatsuki"

"Hey, ¿Por qué habría de enseñarte algo?"

"¿Por favor?" Anko aplicó la temida técnica de ojos de cachorro, sumado a que su labio inferior temblaba y que tenía ambas manos en forma de puño debajo de su cara en posición de súplica.

Ranma no tuvo oportunidad.

"Ok" Anko comenzó a celebrar "… pero" Anko dejó de celebrar y prestó atención "me debes enseñar una técnica a cambio"

Anko lo consideró un poco y asintió.

"Ok, pero si vas a irte mañana quiero que me empieces a enseñar hoy, así que vamos a los campos de entrenamiento" dijo Anko mientras tomaba la mano de Ranma y salía de la tienda, dejando el dinero en la mesa.

Saliendo de otro local cercano era el equipo siete. Kakashi había sido generoso (por una vez) y los había invitado a comer, desde el incidente en el que se descubrió la paternidad de Naruto en verdad todos lo trataban mucho mejor, incluso querían disculparse dándole descuentos o comida gratis. Gente que lo trataba bien de por sí, como Teuchi y Ayame (quienes atienden Ichiraku Ramen) ahora le daba descuentos, no como disculpa sino por el hecho de ser el hijo del Hokage.

Con todo, había sido una grandiosa cena, así Naruto y el equipo siete, junto a su sensei Kakashi, iban saliendo del lugar, cuando se encontraron con la curiosa imagen de Anko agarrando de la mano a Ranma y llevándolo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Estaban tan sorprendidos por el solo hecho de que Anko y Ranma estaban tomados de la mano que no notaron que Anko iba prácticamente arrastrando a Ranma y éste se quejaba débilmente.

El jonin y sus tres genin se miraron a los ojos simultáneamente y del mismo modo asintieron, en un acuerdo silencioso para seguir y averiguar la… situación de Ranma y Anko. (Nota: Me encantan esta clase de situaciones, por eso me encanta Ranma ½)

"Qué raro, ¿Qué harán Ranma-sensei y Anko-san en los campos de entrenamientos a estas horas?'" murmuró Sakura (recuerden que Sakura se convirtió en alumna de Ranma cuando éste le enseñó su amaguriken)

Por la mente enferma de Kakashi pasaban muchas ideas de lo que podría estar pasando.

"Pues entrenar ¿no?" dijo despreocupadamente Naruto.

"Baka, ¿entrenar a casi media noche?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Pues, veamos" dijo finalmente Sakura.

Kakashi y sus alumnos se situaron tras una línea espesa y gruesa de árboles, no podían ver nada, pero podían oír perfectamente, casi con lujo de detalle.

La voz de Anko: Auch… es demasiado… ¡Ah!... por favor, un descanso… estoy agotada… eres un salvaje Ranma…

La voz de Ranma: Vamos… no, de hecho es muy lento… está bien, descansemos un poco… si, yo también, estuviste muy bien Anko-chan… oye yo también pase por eso.

Kakashi, en un intento de preservar la pureza de sus alumnos, hizo dos clones de sombra y los tres taparon los oídos de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Luego los sacaron de ese lugar rápidamente.

_En el campo de entrenamiento…_

Ranma le estaba enseñando su amaguriken a Anko

Anko: "Auch" Anko intentó por primera vez sacar las castañas del fuego, quemándose en el proceso.

Ranma: "Vamos" Dijo Ranma a ver como Anko se quemaba fácilmente.

Anko: "Es demasiado" gimió Anko cuando pudo sacar una castaña y ya no pudo más.

Ranma: "No, de hecho es muy lento" dijo Ranma cuando vio que Anko solo pudo sacar una castaña.

Anko: "¡Ah!" Anko se quemó otra vez.

Anko: "Por favor, un descanso" suplicó Anko agotada por el esfuerzo de la técnica.

Ranma: "Esta bien, descansemos un poco" dijo Ranma en respuesta al agotamiento a su compañera.

Anko: "Estoy agotada" dijo Anko mientras descansaba.

Ranma: "Si, yo también, estuviste muy bien Anko-chan" Ranma consideraba que el enseñar era agotador, y felicitó a Anko.

Anko: "Eres un salvaje Ranma" dijo Anko mientras sonreía por la naturaleza algo sádica de la técnica.

"Bien, sigamos entrenando" dijo Ranma levantándose.

_Con el equipo siete…_

"¡Ay! Kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué nos alejó así?" dijo indignado Naruto.

"¡SI!" secundaron Sakura y Sasuke.

"… ¿no lo saben?" sus alumnos negaron con la cabeza "Bueno… ¿han oído hablar acerca de los pájaros y las abejas?..."

"La charla", el momento más vergonzoso en la vida de un niño, Naruto nunca tuvo "La charla" ya que sus padres murieron cuando era bebe, Sasuke nunca tuvo "La charla" porque cuando sus padres murieron, él era muy joven como para que ya se la hubieran dado, Sakura no tuvo "La charla" debido a que sus padres estaban demasiado avergonzados como para dársela.

Así la noble tarea de dar a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke "la charla" recayó en Kakashi Hatake.

_Una charla infinitamente vergonzosa y unos cuantos libros Icha Icha como ejemplificación después…_

Las caras de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no sabían si ser completamente rojas o blancas. Rojas por el sonrojo y la vergüenza o blancas por la palidez en sus rostros al saber que tuvieron la charla con su sensei pervertido y sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero sobre todo, porque habían "cachado" a Ranma y Anko haciendo… _eso._

"¿quieres decir que Ranma… y Anko… y… y" decía Naruto con su pobre cabecita negándose a creer que Ranma, aquel hombre con ataques tan cool y un hombre completamente genial haría… _ESO_ con Anko, la mujer que intentó matarlo en el segundo examen chunin.

A Sakura también le parecía sorprendente. Después de todo, ella sabía que Anko era hermosa y todo, pero Ranma era simplemente… prácticamente perfecto ¿Qué tenía Anko para atraer a Ranma así? Se podría decir que una vez que Ranma se volvió su sensei, sin saberlo, también se volvió una especie de amor platónico.

Sasuke solo estaba inconsciente en el suelo al imaginar las cosas que habían hecho Ranma y Anko la noche anterior.

_Creo que los rompí_ pensaba Kakashi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En las siguientes horas el chisme del supuesto romance de Ranma y Anko se extendió por Konoha, más rápido que un Hiraishin.

El equipo siete les dijo a los demás equipos. Kakashi le dijo a los otros jonin, los jonin junto a sus equipos esparcían la noticia inconscientemente entre los civiles, los civiles murmuraban, de modo que eran escuchados por cualquier civil o ninja que no se hubiera enterado. Gracias a los jonin, antes del medio dia, el tercer Hokage, Jiraiya y Tsunade ya estaban al tanto.

Obviamente, Camus y Minato se enteraron también.

Los tres iban caminando a la oficina del Hokage para avisar que se irían cuando Minato rompió el silencio.

"… Así que, dime Ranma ¿Qué tal estuvo Anko?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya sabes, de lo de anoche" dijo esta vez Camus.

"Oh, pues… lo hizo muy bien para su primera vez"

Camus y Minato tenían sus quijadas en el suelo. Ellos habían aprendido a nunca fiarse de los rumores, pero ahora Ranma se los estaba confirmando. Pero claro, Ranma siendo Ranma, no se había enterado de los rumores. Las personas que estaban a los alrededores y que habían oído la declaración de Ranma estaban ya difamando toda la información.

Al llegar a la oficina, vieron al tercero, junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya. La primera se veía muy molesta y el segundo era feliz, e incluso parecía orgulloso.

Jiraiya habló primero: "Oh Ranma, tu sí que serias un gran alumno, mira que hacer eso con Anko… ¡y en los campos de entrenamiento! Sabes, si quieres te podría enseñar algunas técnicas"

Ranma se encontró con los ojos vidriosos y asintiendo como un niño pequeño, puede que no supiera a que se refería Jiraiya, pero no iba a rechazar el aprender nuevas técnicas.

Tsunade al fin explotó "¡Ranma! ¿Por qué hiciste eso con Anko? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"

Si todos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de Tsunade, entonces estaban catatónicos con la respuesta de Ranma.

"Uh, está bien, si quieres podemos empezar cuando regrese otra vez a la aldea, ahora vamos a salir otra vez, pero me tomare mi tiempo contigo cuando regrese si eso quieres" respondió Ranma, después de todo ¿Por qué no entrenar a Tsunade también?

Tsunade lucía un bonito tono de rojo en sus mejillas "Oh Ranma"

Pero claro, el destino quiso que hubiera unos cuantos espías en la ventana, espías que fueron a regar toda esa información por el pueblo tan rápido como pudieron. Las reacciones fueron iguales, tanto las mujeres como los hombres sentían envidia, solo que las mujeres sentían envidia de Anko y Tsunade, mientras los hombres sentían envidia de Ranma.

Ranma SIEMPRE se metía en esa clase de problemas.

Y así, con rumores acerca de romances entre Ranma, Anko y Tsunade, fue como los dragones negros dejaron la aldea por segunda vez.

Y Ranma, como siempre, ignorante de todo esto.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

_Dos semanas después…_

Orochimaru estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido en el mal sentido. Después de todo, los cuerpos de los cuatro del sonido estaban a sus pies, muy golpeados e inconscientes, obviamente, ninguno de ellos se levantaría en el corto plazo. Pero lo peor, eran las tres personas que habían puesto así a sus secuaces. Eran los dragones negros en toda su gloria.

Cuando consiguieron pistas sobre Orochimaru, Minato considero en hacer una pausa en la búsqueda de los Akatsuki para dar una lección a 'la serpiente rastrera'.

Ranma rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo. Anko le había platicado de él cuando estaban entrenando hace días y de haber sabido toda la mierda que ella tuvo que pasar gracias a él, entonces lo hubiera matado en el momento en que lo vio cuando llegó a Konoha.

Camus solo se vio arrastrado por ellos.

Ranma hizo muy claro que él iba a ser el que le diera el golpe de gracia a Orochimaru, sus compañeros al ver la determinación en él decidieron hacerle caso y dejar que se encargara.

Sin embargo, los cuatro del sonido habían intentado detenerlos, tal vez si hubieran sido solo genins o chunin podrían haberlos detenido, pero los tres eran incluso mucho más fuertes que el nivel kage, así que no tuvieron oportunidad. Lo cual los lleva a la situación actual.

Ranma se preparó para atacar a Orochimaru

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Notas de autor: Bien, para los que tienen duda, la técnica que Anko le enseñó a Ranma era el Katon: Ryuka no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego) (clasificación C) ahora, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo (pero recuerden, solo cuando se llegue a los 20 reviews, no antes)

Las muertes de Orochimaru y Kabuto, Ranma se enfrenta a Kisame e Itachi, por fin se cumple un año y Ranma logra dominar el Neko-ken, Kushina resucita y pretende recuperar el tiempo perdido con Minato, Camus por primera vez es algo celoso, inesperadamente Aioros aparece y se verá el preludio a la pelea de Minato contra Pain y Conan.


	9. Capítulo 8: Nuestro primer año juntos

Notas del autor: ¡Bueno! ¿Verdad que no era tan difícil dejar reviews? Por favor sigan apoyándome así, de ese modo podré publicar más seguido y con más inspiración.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, en especial a rosstock, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y MudeYamil, al cual le deseo suerte a su historia. También quiero dar un agradecimiento espacial a Kachorro el cual me ha dado apoyo y reviews en la mayoría de mis historias. También un agradecimiento a quienes leen pero no dejan reviews y los invito a que empiecen a dejar comentarios.

Una vez dichos los agradecimientos solo queda decir que no poseo ninguna serie expuesta en este fic y que esto no tiene fines lucrativos, es solo escritura por diversión.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo ocho: Nuestro primer año juntos.

La situación actual era deplorable para Orochimaru, tenía a tres personas superiores al nivel kage frente a él, los tres dispuestos a acabar con él. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que dos de ellos eran solo espectadores, y de que el joven que tenía una coleta era el que iba a ser su oponente. Convenientemente para él, ese joven era exactamente al que quería robarle el cuerpo.

Lo que Orochimaru no sabía era que Camus y Minato, a pesar de solo ser espectadores, verían sus movimientos y técnicas, con la esperanza de adueñarse de ellas una vez que muriera. Un jugada inteligente. Sin embargo, ¿no se supone que necesitan de tener una afinidad elemental para dominar ciertos tipos de técnicas? ¿Y de no ser así no deberían tener un sharingan para poder copiarlas? La respuesta era muy simple. Con chakra se necesita una afinidad elemental, sin embargo, al añadir ki y cosmos a la mezcla, se pueden hacer técnicas del elemento que se desee, incluso pueden dominar elementos avanzados, como el elemento madera, polvo, tormenta e inclusive el elemento infierno, esto es debido a que el cosmos usa la energía del universo, de los que nos rodea y el ki usa nuestra fuerza vital, entonces al combinarse podemos usar la fuerza de nuestro entorno como si fuera nuestra, dando la capacidad de usar cualquier elemento.

Orochimaru ignorante de esos hechos, comenzó a hacer planes para debilitar lo suficiente a Ranma, para así usar su verdadera forma y tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

"**Futon: Daitoppa" **(Elemento viento: gran penetración)

La fuerte corriente de aire generada por Orochimaru se dirigió rápidamente a Ranma, con la esperanza de golpearlo o al menos distraerlo. Lo que no esperaba era que Ranma no evadiera el ataque, quedándose parado imperturbable y mirándolo lleno de furia y odio debido a todo lo que le había hecho a Anko.

Orochimaru se empezó a sentir nervioso y decidió que antes de ir por todas debería de saber en que nivel estaba su oponente. Lo que le asustaba era que pudiera estar en un nivel mucho mayor al suyo.

"**Sen'eijashu"** (manos de serpiente sombra ocultas)

Las serpientes se dirigieron a Ranma, con la intención de morder, sin embargo en el último instante Ranma fue capaz de agarrarlas y explotarles la cabeza.

"**Jagei Jubaku"** Orochimaru usó una técnica parecida a la anterior, pero las serpientes de esta técnica eran mucho más grandes, fuertes e inteligentes (Traducción: Hechizo de la autoridad de serpientes)

Ranma sabía que a esas serpientes no les podría simplemente explotar la cabeza…

"**Kijin Raishu Dan"** una hoja de vacío se dirigió a las serpientes, cortándolas como papel.

… eso no quería decir que era indefenso.

Orochimaru por su parte se comenzaba a asustar un poco más, claro, esas técnicas que había usado no eran ni de lejos tan fuertes como sus mejores técnicas, pero incluso ninjas de alto nivel habían tenido grandes problemas con ellas. Eso significó que el nivel de habilidad de Ranma se veía cada vez más y más alto y con ello, sus probabilidades de ganar eran cada vez más y más bajas.

Orochimaru decidió probar suerte en una pelea mano a mano, lo cual resultó un gran error desde el principio, ya que Ranma seguía siendo el mejor de los dragones negros en cuanto a combate corporal.

Con la decisión de evitar el enfrentamiento mano a mano fue como Orochimaru se separó de Ranma, buscando descansar un poco e intentar recuperarse de sus heridas provocadas por los golpes de su oponente. Golpeaba realmente duro.

_Mientras tanto…_

Minato y Camus observaban el combate a una distancia segura, mientras memorizaban la técnica de viento usada por Orochimaru, lo cual no fue tan difícil.

De pronto el sentido de peligro de ambos se disparó y ambos saltaron en diferentes direcciones, esquivando una lluvia de shurikens que actualmente estaban en el suelo donde estuvieron parados. Cuando vieron al responsable de eso, vieron a un hombre de pelo gris y con gafas.

"**Chakura no Mesu" **(Traducción: Bisturí de Chakra)

Aquel joven se lanzó a ellos con la esperanza de dañarlos con su técnica, pero fue inmovilizado por una silenciosa posesión de sombras de un clon de sombra de Minato. En solo unos instantes, Kabuto, estaba viendo lo que sería su final.

"**Rasengan / Daimondo Dasuto" **gritaron Minato y Camus desatando sus ataques marca en Kabuto que solo miraba con horror como su cuerpo se congelaba y luego ese hielo era despedazado por la rotación del Rasengan.

_De vuelta a la pelea…_

El sabio serpiente media la fuerza de Ranma mediante el uso de sus serpientes. Pero llegó a la decisión de que era hora de tomar las cosas más en serio.

"**Mandara no Jin" **(Traducción: Ola de diez mil serpientes) una interminable cantidad de serpientes salían de la boca de Orochimaru, poco a poco, fueron formando un muro. Esa técnica, de clasificación B, usada por uno de los tres sannin legendarios, hubiera puesto a temblar a casi cualquier jonin, sin embargo Ranma solo alzó una ceja y se propuso a usar una de las técnicas más nuevas en su repertorio.

"**Futon: Atsugai" **(Traducción: Elemento viento: Daño de presión)

Imaginen la cara de pez fuera del agua de Orochimaru cuando su formidable muro de serpientes era reducido a nada, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. La técnica de Ranma siguió avanzando, pero no pudo llegar al sabio serpiente.

"**Kuchiyose: Rashomon" **(Traducción: Invocación: Rashomon) Una gran puerta demoniaca frenó el avance de la técnica de Ranma, quedando destruida en el proceso.

Ranma vio eso como un reto, canalizando su aura para hacer su ataque marca…

"**Mouko Takabisha" **

Orochimaru se llenó de horror al sentir la enorme cantidad de poder en ese ataque, lo que lo llevó a medidas desesperadas.

"**Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon" **(Traducción: Invocación: Triple Rashomon) Tres puertas demoniacas gigantes aparecieron, una roja, otra verde y la última azul. Sin embargo el ataque de Ranma acabó con las tres puertas, pero eso dio tiempo a Orochimaru para escapar del alcance del ataque.

"**Hiraishin"** Ranma decidió no darle descanso al sannin, de modo que apareció en frente de él y comenzó un encuentro mano a mano donde claramente tenía la ventaja. Sin embargo en un intento desesperado, Orochimaru usó una gran cantidad de su chakra para poder seguirle el paso al joven con coleta. En un momento de distracción, Orochimaru aprovechó su oportunidad.

"**Gogyo Fuin" **(Traducción: Sello de los cinco elementos)

La técnica de Orochimaru estaba destinada a bloquear todo el chakra en el cuerpo de Ranma, pensando que la única energía usada por Ranma era el chakra. Pero aun con el chakra sellado, Ranma tenía vastas reservas de ki y cosmos. Sin embargo fue capaz de desestabilizar al joven con coleta lo suficiente.

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu" **(Elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)

(Nota: en el anime, Anko usa esta técnica, así que supongo que la aprendió de Orochimaru, a pesar de que él nunca la usó en la serie, siento que es natural que la sepa en especial por su obsesión de dominar todos los jutsus posibles)

Ranma sufrió de quemaduras en los brazos y su chaleco negro se quemó un poco, sin embargo pudo protegerse de último momento gracias a su 'Alma de Hielo'.

Sin embargo, Orochimaru siguió sacando provecho de su estad debilitado, invocó tres serpientes que lo mordieron, inyectándole su letal veneno, pero el sannin no le dio un descanso y aprovechando el dolor aún vivo de las mordeduras de serpiente, el comenzó a darle una buena golpiza.

Después de unos momentos de castigo, Ranma fue capaz de liberarse de aquel asalto de golpes de su oponente. Aun con el ardor de sus quemaduras y con la sensación debilitante del veneno en su sistema, Ranma procedió a hacer cuatro clones de sombras para que distrajeran a Orochimaru mientras el descansaba un poco.

En esos momento, no podía dejar de estar agradecido con Akane, años de comer su comida le había dado un alto nivel de tolerancia a sustancias toxicas. Como aquella vez en la que ella estaba enferma de gripe por lo que no podía oler, un día había decidido preparar un licuado para él, pero confundió la leche con cloro y Ranma tuvo que ir a una urgente visita al hospital general de Nerima. Ese y otros incidentes parecidos eran los que habían dado una resistencia al veneno verdaderamente admirable.

Una vez que se sintió mejor Ranma volvió a la lucha con renovadas fuerzas. Era mucho pedir que el sannin se quedase quieto, por lo que no podía usar la técnica de posesión de sombras, y el lugar pantanoso y húmedo no era el mejor para usar técnicas de fuego. Decidió usar la tierra húmeda a su alrededor a su favor y pronto llegó a un gran plan.

"**Raikiri"** (Traducción: Partidor de Relámpago) Ranma tenía la técnica creada por Kakashi en su mano derecha, atrayendo la atención de Orochimaru hacia el gracias al ruido de la técnica. Ranma fue a Orochimaru, golpeando su corazón con el Raikiri. Orochimaru estaba en shock debido al dolor y a que no se pudo mover para evitarlo.

Con grandes esfuerzos el sabio serpiente solo pudo atinar a preguntar: "¿Cómo?"

"Fue muy simple, primero que nada, me di cuenta de que al lugar estaba lleno de lodo, tierra y agua combinados y resulta que el elemento rayo es fuerte contra ambos, después vi que si usaba esta técnica obviamente la evadirías, pero debido al ruido provocado, nunca te diste cuenta del clon de sombra que aun esta atrás de ti, ese clon te encerró en la técnica de posesión de sombras para que no te movieras, eso fue fácil, ya que la luz producida por el Raikiri envía tu sombra directamente hacia mi clon" explicó Ranma sintiendo orgullo de sí mismo al haber planeado una estrategia tan buena.

"… ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no soy un Akatsuki, se supone que tu objetivo era acabar con ellos ¿Por qué me atacas entonces?" intentó razonar el sannin.

Los ojos de Ranma se endurecieron con odio "Esto… esto es por Anko" Y con eso imprimió una cantidad alarmantemente grande de energía al Raikiri que aún estaba atravesando a Orochimaru. Los truenos se esparcieron por el cuerpo de Orochimaru hasta desintegrarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que se pudiese celebrar o retirarse, el suelo se agrietaba, para que después de unos momentos de confusión, Ranma contemplase la causa de tal sacudimiento de tierra. Resultaba que la culpable de eso, era una gigantesca serpiente blanca de ocho cabezas, la cual recordó mucho a Ranma al Orochi, sin embargo sus contemplaciones fueron interrumpidas por el feroz rugido de la bestia.

"Hijo de $&%#" juró Ranma.

_¿Cómo diablos voy a vencer a esta cosa?_ Pensaba Ranma _Esto me recuerda de aquella vez en la que pelee contra el Orochi, maldición, además de que me está lanzando bolas de fuego gigantes… un momento, ¡Bolas de fuego gigantes! ¡Lo tengo!_

Ranma estaba esquivando el fuego lanzado hacia él, sin embargo, de pronto dejó de esquivar. Una gigantesca esfera de fuego se dirigía a él y Ranma solo podía rezar para que su plan funcionara, ya que de no ser así, bien podría quedar calcinado en ese sitio.

Cuando el fuego estuvo enfrente de él, Ranma hizo el más frio polvo de diamantes hecho por el hasta el momento.

"**Daimondo Dasuto"**

Pero, a pesar de la temperatura helada del ataque, era solo un pequeño rayo congelante contra una enorme bola de fuego, pero su temperatura era tal que fue capaz de dividir el fuego por la mitad.

(Nota: Para más especificaciones lea los últimos tomos del manga de Ranma 1/2)

Todo estaba listo, había una barrera de aire frio rodeada por dos espacios de energía caliente, representados el espacio frio como su polvo de diamantes y el espacio caliente como la bola de fuego de Orochimaru. Ahora solo debía agregar una rotación a la energía condensada de su polvo de diamantes. Y una vez hecho esto…

"**¡Hiryuu Hyou Toppa!"**

Ranma liberó su más potente técnica, la cual fue capaz de matar al dios fénix Saffron. El tornado condensado de hielo que se dirigió impío hacia la serpiente blanca de ocho cabezas arrasaba todo en su camino. Aun cuando la serpiente blanca fuese considerada como dios dragón, la técnica de Ranma ya era conocida por acabar dioses con éxito.

De Orochimaru no quedó ni polvo.

En Konoha, los sellos malditos de Sasuke y Anko desaparecieron. Anko miró al cielo y de inmediato pensó en Ranma, lo cual trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

Sin embargo, el tornado de hielo no se detuvo con solo matar a Orochimaru, pero se detuvo después de chocar con una gran montaña, destruyendo la montaña en el proceso.

"Oops"

Minato y Camus se le acercaron, anonadados.

"¿Qué %#$& fue eso?" la tranquilidad habitual de Camus se fue al drenaje cuando vio la técnica de Ranma.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdan que había dicho que usé un tornado de hielo para matar a Saffron?, pues es esta" explicó Ranma.

"Bueno ¿estás bien?" preguntó Minato, a sabiendas de la fuerza de Orochimaru, del difunto Orochimaru.

"Si, por supuesto" Ranma intentó caminar, pero perdió el equilibrio y hubiera caído de no ser sujetado por sus compañeros, los cuales lo miraron inquisitivamente "bueno, puede que no esté tan bien, pero Orochimaru me desestabilizó cuando suprimió mi chakra, de ese modo, ya no pude formar aura, pero con dos días para reponerme estaré igual que antes.

Sus compañeros decidieron descansar de su búsqueda durante tres días, por si acaso.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Durante dos semanas, los tres practicaban la técnica de viento que fue tomada por ellos de Orochimaru, Minato y Camus estaban decepcionados de no haber podido obtener más, pero para Ranma estaba bien, ya que normalmente sus técnicas tenían que ver con serpientes y sería raro ver que varias víboras salgan de sus brazos solo para atacar.

Después continuaron recolectando pistas sobre Akatsuki, dos meses más tarde, se encontraron con la segunda pareja de Akatsuki…

Uno era un hombre muy alto, con piel color azul y cara de pez, era muy feo en opinión de los dragones negros, el otro hombre era muy parecido a Ranma, de no haber sido por el flequillo, la diferencia entre la coleta de Ranma y la cola de caballo de aquel joven, y por las expresiones, bien pudieron haber pasado como gemelos.

Después de la decisión madura sobre quien pelearía (jugaron piedra papel o tijera mientras las gotas de sudor en las frentes de Itachi y Kisame crecían) Ranma fue el ganador.

Mientras tanto, Minato y Camus se preparaban con el propósito de adquirir las técnicas de los Akatsuki una vez que estuviesen muertos.

Cerca de aquel sitio, estaba Zetsu, viendo el próximo combate. Él debía recoger la mayor parte de información posible. Se suponía que sus misiones eran comer los cuerpos de los muertos de Akatsuki y recuperar sus anillos entre otras cosas. Sin embargo últimamente no ha podido desarrollar ninguna, ya que el cuerpo de Kakuzu fue congelado en un ataúd de hielo de cientos de grados bajo cero junto con su anillo, el cuerpo de Hidan había sido desintegrado junto con su anillo gracias a las técnicas de hielo de Camus y finalmente nunca se sabrá el paradero del anillo de Orochimaru, ya que fue destruido junto con el cuerpo del hombre serpiente gracias al tornado de Ranma. Además de que si intentaba interferir en un combate siempre iba a ser detenido, ya que al parecer los dragones negros se turnaban para pelear. Cabe decir que estaba molesto.

De la poca información que el dúo de Akatsuki tenía sobre Ranma, sabían que a él le encantaba pelear, algo que tenía en común con Kisame, lo cual entusiasmó al Akatsuki con cara de tiburón bastante. Itachi sabiendo que una vez que Kisame se entusiasmaba mucho era casi imposible evitar que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que dejó que su compañero peleara con Ranma.

Ranma y Kisame se miraron, peleando con sus miradas, comenzaron con una señal silenciosa.

"**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu"** (Traducción literal: Elemento agua: jutsu de misil tiburón) (Traducción latina: Estilo de agua: Jutsu bomba tiburón de agua) (Traducción española: Jutsu acuático: Tromba del tiburón)

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu" **

Ambas técnicas de fuego y agua chocaron entre sí, cancelándose.

"**Suiton: Goshokizame" **(Elemento agua: cinco tiburones hambrientos) los cinco tiburones se dirigían a Ranma, sin embargo esta saltó varios metros en el aire para evadir, sin embargo…

"**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu"** el tiburón de agua fue hacia el en el aire, de modo en que Ranma no podía evadir, pero de cualquier modo, estaba muy lejos de estar indefenso.

"**Futon: Daitoppa" **La gran corriente de aire golpeo al tiburón destruyéndolo. Normalmente esa técnica de viento no podría destruir el tiburón de agua de Kisame, pero al ser una técnica hecha por aura en lugar de chakra fue mucho más fuerte.

(Nota: Cualquier técnica hecha de aura de elemento agua hace que el agua brille tanto que parezca agua color blanco. Al ser Ranma, Minato y Camus los únicos usuarios del aura, todas sus técnicas de agua tienen esa característica)

Antes de que Ranma pudiese hacer otra cosa, Kisame ya lo estaba atacando con su samehada, haciendo que el joven de coleta esquivase frenéticamente los ataques de su oponente. El joven de coleta se vio a la defensiva rápidamente, ya que tanto Kisame como un clon de agua lo estaban atacando. Pero pronto se supo que los que lo atacaban eran clones de agua, ya que Ranma vio al original haciendo unos sellos de manos…

"**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha" **( Traducción: Elemento agua: Gran explosión de agua colisión de olas )

Después de unos momentos, Ranma se vio nadando frenéticamente hacia la superficie de una enorme cúpula de agua que había aparecido de la nada. Su única ventaja por el momento era que al parecer, los clones de agua ya no estaban.

Con gran esfuerzo pudo llegar a la superficie, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

"**Suiton: Senjikizame" ( **Traducción: Elemento agua: Mil tiburones hambrientos ) Ranma veía con fascinación horrorizada como cientos de tiburones tomaban forma de un tsunami gigante y se dirigían hacia el con la intención de matarlo.

El joven dragón negro decidió arriesgarse, era una movida peligrosa debido a la gran cantidad de agua alrededor, pero al menos podría detener aquel ataque de miles de tiburones, pero gastaría mucha energía. Debía tener cuidado.

"**Futon: Atsugai" **La técnica de viento de Ranma tomó por sorpresa a Kisame, destruyendo los mil tiburones y revolviendo violentamente la cúpula de agua, lo que provocó que Ranma se hundiera y fuera sacudido fuertemente por las corrientes del agua.

A pesar de las sacudidas y el tiempo bajo el agua, Ranma fue capaz de salir a la superficie otra vez, llenándose del oxígeno precioso. Mientras que en el fondo, Kisame preparaba su jugada maestra.

"**Suiro Sameodori no jutsu" **( Traducción: Jutsu: Prisión de agua: Danza de tiburón )

Kisame se fusiona con su espada, llamada samehada, dándole un aspecto de tiburón (más de lo que ya es) le crecen aletas y puede respirar bajo el agua. Una vez terminado el proceso va en busca de su presa, Ranma Saotome.

Cuando Ranma se sumergió para ver donde se encontraba Kisame, el no vio lo que esperaba ya que había un gigantesco hombre tiburón que venía a gran velocidad hacia él. Ranma estaba tan sorprendido que se dio cuenta tarde de que aquella criatura lo estaba golpeando fuertemente y que ya le había hecho una herida en el vientre, la cual estaba sangrando.

_Maldición _Pensaba Ranma _¿es que todos los Akatsuki son bichos raros? Hidan se transformaba en un shinigami, Kakuzu en una especie de monstruo con hilos, Orochimaru que es un miembro que desertó se transformó en aquella serpiente de ocho cabezas y ahora Kisame es un hombre tiburón ¿Qué sigue?_

Ranma sostenía un encuentro mano a mano, pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente debido a que le faltaba oxígeno, debía distraer a Kisame por un momento.

"**Mouko Takabisha"**

Kisame no esperó ese movimiento, como consecuencia recibió de lleno el ataque, lo que lo mandó a estrellarse en el suelo duramente por la fuerza detrás de aquel ataque. Mientras tanto Ranma ya respiraba nuevamente. Luego planeó un método para deshacerse del agua o al menos reducir la cantidad.

"¡Oye feooooooo!" gritó Ranma.

Kisame salió, con una vena en su sien "¿a quién llamas feo?"

"¡Tu, feo!" rio Ranma "tranquilo piel azul, es solo una broma" carcajeó.

Ahora, no era muy conocido, pero Kisame era inseguro acerca de su piel azul, por lo que Ranma tocó una fibra sensible sin saberlo. Kisame rugió con furia y atacó a Ranma, el cual se vio en grandes problemas para esquivar, ya que debajo del agua él era más lento y Kisame más rápido, sin embargo fue capaz de guiar a Kisame en una espiral.

"**Hiryuu Shoten Ha"**

El tornado generado arrastró toda el agua de la cúpula, transformándose así en un ciclón, a Kisame el ataque casi no le hizo nada, ya que el agua no podía dañarlo, aunque no se salvó de unos cuantos golpes, Ranma por su parte se vio en dificultades por mantenerse estable dentro del ciclón, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a arrastrar a algo tan denso como el agua en esa técnica. Sin embargo, con los giros, el agua se fue esparciendo por todo el lugar, como si estuviese lloviendo, de modo que de la cúpula de agua de Kisame ya no quedaba nada.

Ranma se estaba empezando a cansar y Kisame casi no había sufrido daños.

Sin embargo, Ranma aprovechó la ventaja que le dio un campo de batalla normal, saltando al hombre tiburón y embistiéndolo con su **"Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken"** el cual desconcertó mucho a Kisame ya que jamás había visto un movimiento tan rápido, aparte de aturdirlo también dejó algunas contusiones y moretones desagradables, que entumecieron los músculos de Kisame de dolor. Acto seguido Ranma le dio una patada, pero no cualquier patada sino… **"Mouko Kaimon Ha"** esa patada fue tan fuerte que los ojos de por si salidos de Kisame estuvieron a punto de caérsele, la patada lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándose fuertemente contra una multitud de árboles, los cuales se rompieron en lugar de detenerlo. Ranma no dio descanso **"Hiraishin"** Ranma estaba en la dirección en la que se dirigía Kisame, una vez que la espalda de Kisame estuvo frente a él… **"Haku Doto Shin Sho" **(Traducción: Golpe de la serpiente blanca escupidora) Ranma golpeó miles de veces la espalda de Kisame, al punto de hacer que su oponente se doblara de dolor.

(Nota: Haku Doto Shin Sho, es un movimiento de la escuela Umisenken Saotome, basada en el concepto de un ladrón abriendo y cerrando cajones rápidamente)

Ranma ha decidido poner fin a la pelea. Normalmente la técnica que está a punto de usar necesita un oponente que conozca el Yamasenken, pero gracias a los clones de sombra eso ya no es necesario.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu"** Ranma creó dos clones. Kisame observaba curiosamente mientras intentaba recuperarse un poco. El clon 1 sacó una tela de quien sabe dónde (Nota: si Akane puede sacar un mazo de la nada entonces Ranma puede sacar una tela de la nada n_n) y ante los ojos de pescado incrédulos de Kisame, desapareció. El clon dos solo saltó a unos árboles a esperar.

De pronto, varias cosas empezaron a desaparecer, a Camus le robaron su chaleco, a Minato su protector de frente, e incluso a Itachi le robaron su espada.

Sin embargo Kisame también tenía planes de acabar con aquel combate, ya que sabía que a Itachi le gustaba que las peleas se terminaran rápido. Con una sonrisa, Kisame invocó a su mejor técnica.

"**Suiton: Daikodan no jutsu" **(Traducción: Elemento agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón Gigante) la técnica de Kisame, el tiburón masivo, se dirigía a increíble velocidad a Ranma, el cual oraba porque sus clones aparecieran pronto. Cuando el tiburón estuvo enfrente de él, el tiempo pareció detenerse…

El clon 1 saltó al aire, encima del campo de batalla, mientras el clon 2 desde el suelo, le lanzaba varios Kijin Raishu dan al clon 1, el cual arrojó la tela hacía el ataque del clon 2, resulta que en la tela estaban el chaleco de Camus, el protector de Minato y la espada de Itachi.

Y de pronto…

La técnica final del Umisenken salió.

"**Yasha Tankai Ho"** (Se puede traducir como: Manto demonio de los mares profundos)

De pronto, todo el campo de batalla empezó a colapsar, toda la tierra se levantaba, la técnica de Kisame también fue neutralizada, la tierra enterró al hombre tiburón, el cual, al aun estar fusionado con samehada, respiraba humedad y al ser enterrado violentamente, murió de asfixia instantáneamente.

Después de que la devastadora técnica de Ranma llegó a su fin, él estaba cansado, sin embargo no pudo celebrar.

"¡Ranma cuidado!" gritó Minato.

"**Amaterasu"**

"**Orira Ekusekyushon" **(ejecución aurora)

El amaterasu de Itachi iba destinado a Ranma, pero fue intersectado por la ejecución aurora de Camus. La técnica de mayor temperatura y la de menor se enfrentaban en una pelea por el dominio, hasta que después de varios momentos de batallar, ambas técnicas se cancelaron mutuamente.

Itachi y Camus se miraron, los ojos rojos del mangekyo de Itachi eran exactamente lo opuesto a los fríos ojos azules de Camus.

"Itachi" decía Minato. Él había conocido al joven Uchiha de niño y sabía de primera mano que era un prodigio, también sabía acerca del plan de golpe de estado de los Uchiha y las medidas que el consejo planeaba tomar, así que tenía un conocimiento general acerca de lo que llevó a Itachi a ser como es.

"Hokage-sama" murmuró Itachi.

Itachi sabía, que su estancia en Akatsuki había terminado. Él se había unido a la organización para servir como espía a Konoha e infiltrar información sin sospechas, sin embargo, ahora Akatsuki estaba cayendo a pedazos, las muertes de Hidan, Kakuzu y las recientes muertes de Orochimaru y Kisame lo confirmaban. En este punto, el serviría más a Konoha si estaba abiertamente de su lado que siendo espía en Akatsuki. Sin embargo había la posibilidad de que Zetsu estuviese siguiendo sus movimientos, lo cual alertaría a los demás miembros, pero era un riesgo que había que tomar.

Itachi se paró frente a Minato y luego se agachó con un respetuoso "Hokage-sama"

"Itachi, ¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Minato.

"En un momento lo explicaré, **Tsukuyomi**" dijo Itachi levantando la vista y mostrando a los tres dragones negros su mangekyo sharingan.

De pronto, los tres se vieron en otro mundo, el mundo del Tsukuyomi de Itachi. El joven Uchiha había hecho esto con el fin de poder hablar con ellos sin interrupciones y sin que nadie más los escuche.

"Bien, dijiste que nos darías una explicación" exigió Camus.

"Seguramente Hokage-sama está al tanto de ello, pero debo de decir toda la historia completa" comenzó Itachi "hace años, cuando mi clan estuvo a punto de dar el golpe de estado contra Konoha, el tercer Hokage me asignó la misión de impedirlo, así que maté a mi familia… excepto a mi hermano menor, después de hacer eso me uní a Akatsuki para recolectar información para la aldea sin levantar sospechas, mi intención nunca fue hacer algo contra Konoha, sino protegerla… y a mi hermano también"

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Minato.

"Ahora mi lugar en Akatsuki es inútil para mi cometido de proteger la aldea, así que abandonaré la organización, de ser necesario incluso aceptaré ser enjuiciado por mis crímenes" admitió solemne firmemente Itachi.

"… no te preocupes, en virtud de mi puesto de Hokage, tus crímenes están perdonados" habló Minato.

"Gracias"

"Bueno, entonces creo que hay que volver a la aldea por el momento ¿no?" preguntó Ranma.

"Así es" confesó Itachi, retirando el Tsukuyomi. Una vez en el mundo real, Itachi desabrochó su túnica negra con nubes blancas y la tiró, dando a entender simbólicamente que había abandonado la organización, pero no se deshizo del anillo, se lo quitó pero lo guardó.

Zetsu sabía lo que eso significaba: más pérdidas para Akatsuki. Decidió que al menos uno de ellos iba a morir ese día, así que olvidándose de que en realidad sus capacidades de lucha son decadentes en comparación con los dragones negros e Itachi, él se dirigió a atacarlos.

"**Mokuton: Chika no Ne no jutsu" **(Elemento madera: jutsu de raíces subterráneas)

Gigantescas raíces salían del suelo y apresaron a los tres dragones negros, aplastándolos en el proceso con toda la fuerza de la técnica. Una vez que Zetsu los dio por muertos él se lanzó a Itachi con toda la intención de matarlo de un solo golpe. Después de todo, si Itachi se iba entonces difamaría un montón de información sobre la organización.

"¡Traidor!" gritó Zetsu cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Itachi.

"**Amaterasu"** exclamó Itachi, golpeando de llenó a Zetsu, el cual se retorcía por el dolor.

Dejando de prestar atención al pronto-a-ser-muerto Zetsu, Itachi dirigió su atención hacia el lugar donde los tres dragones negros estaban sepultados e intentó salvarlos.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **(Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego)

Sin embargo, el ataque de Itachi solo dejó unas quemaduras superficiales. El ex miembro de Akatsuki se resignó a la muerte de aquellos tres hombres…

…cuando

Todas las raíces que los apresaban salieron volando y fueron destruidas como si de papel mojado se tratase, una vez que todo se aclaró, se vieron las imágenes de Minato y Camus en el suelo, algo golpeados pero definitivamente consientes, mientras tosían y se limpiaban un poco el polvo, de pie frente a ellos, estaba Ranma, el cual se veía ligeramente más alto que antes y la mayor diferencia a como era antes, fue, definitivamente, las garras blancas hechas de aura pura que sobresalían de sus nudillos.

Ranma había dominado al fin, el Neko-ken.

Aparte de poder convocar sus garras de aura cuando quisiera, los cambios en Ranma eran muy pocos y muy poco notorios, su altura aumentó ligeramente, sus músculos se definieron más, sus dientes caninos crecieron ligeramente y sus ojos azules brillaban más.

Los cambios internos fueron más, en estado Neko-ken, la fuerza de Ranma se multiplicaba varias veces, así como su velocidad, agilidad y resistencia, tenía visión nocturna incluso con el Neko-ken inactivo y su sentido del olfato y del oído fueron aumentados varias veces, incluso en estado inactivo su olfato y oído mejoraron.

Itachi, Minato y Camus se sorprendieron bastante por la demostración de poder, pero si Ranma dominaba el Neko-ken, eso significaba que…

¡Ese día era el aniversario de cuando se conocieron hace exactamente un año!

Los tres compañeros estaban muy felices por ese hecho, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo.

"Un momento, ¿y mi esposa? ¡¿Kushina dónde estás?!" gritaba desesperada, angustiosa y patéticamente Minato.

"¿Dónde podría estar Aioros?" se preguntaba Camus.

Ranma saliendo del estado Neko-ken, habló a sus compañeros "Oigan, creo que debemos volver a la aldea, lo más probable es que Kushina se encuentre ahí" dijo para calmar la angustia de Minato.

Después de varios minutos los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para volver a la aldea.

"Uh, seguro que hay toda una historia detrás de aquello ¿no?" preguntó Itachi refiriéndose a las reacciones de Minato y Camus.

"No tienes ni idea, es una historia muy larga" confesó Ranma con una sonrisa.

"Me imagino, ya quiero oírla" dijo Itachi sonriendo también.

"Lo harás" habló Minato.

"Solo quiero pedirles un gran favor" solicitó Itachi.

"¿Qué es?" inquirió con curiosidad Camus.

"… quiero unirme a los dragones negros"

…

(Inserte música dramática)

(Nota para aumentar el efecto dramático: El anillo de Kisame fue destruido por la técnica de Ranma, y el anillo de Zetsu fue quemado por el amaterasu de Itachi)

"¿Qué?" hablaron los tres.

"Si, de ese modo, podré servir a Konoha, ya que no creo que después de lo que he hecho sea recibido con brazos abiertos en el pueblo por ahora"

Los tres dragones negros pensaron en eso unos momentos, luego llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo.

"Bienvenido a los dragones negros Itachi Uchiha"

Cuando iban a comenzar a retirarse del lugar, una gran luz los cegó a los cuatro, después de que eso pasara, estaba en el suelo el cuerpo de un hombre castaño.

"… ¿Aioros?" preguntó tentativamente Camus.

Aioros había vuelto a la vida.

#$%&#$%&#$&#$%&#$%&

_Una semana después…_

En el viaje de regreso a la aldea, les explicaron a Aioros y a Itachi acerca del cómo se encontraron los tres, algunas cosas que habían vivido en el mundo de Camus y Ranma, y relataron también un poco acerca de sus vivencias en ese mundo.

Aioros tomó sorprendentemente bien la noticia y confesaba que estaba ansioso por volver a su mundo.

A Itachi le habían dado un chaleco negro igual a los que tenían Minato, Ranma y Camus, dando a entender que era parte de la organización. Le enseñaron unas cuantas técnicas como el Amaguriken de Ranma y lo entrenaron. Pero no le enseñaron sus mejores movimientos ni tampoco le enseñaron a usar aura.

Mientras Aioros e Itachi entrenaban entre sí, como acostumbraban hacer unas cuantas horas al día, Camus, Minato y Ranma practicaban la técnica que habían copiado… er, aprendido de Kisame, su misil tiburón gigante de agua, la cual fuese la mejor técnica del Akatsuki tiburón ahora muerto.

(Nota: esa técnica que aprendieron de Kisame es clasificación S y la más poderosa de elemento agua hasta ahora)

En el camino, Itachi tenía varias preguntas como:

"Ranma, ¿Cómo funciona la técnica que usaste para vencer a Kisame?"

(Nota: esto es para aquellos que tienen dudas acerca del cómo funciona la técnica que Ranma usó en Kisame)

"Bueno, pues… cuando creé dos clones de sombras, supongo que te diste cuenta de que uno sacó una tela y desapareció" Itachi asintió a las palabras de Ranma "pues, es obvio que te hayas dado cuenta de que varias cosas empezaron a desaparecer, eso se debe a que ese clon las estaba robando y en el proceso estaba caminando alrededor del campo de batalla, aflojando la tierra con sus pasos. Entonces una vez que ese primer clon saltó al aire, el segundo clon lanzó el Kijin Raishu dan, el cual golpea el aire tan rápido que crea una hoja de vacío cortante. El primer clon arroja las cosas que robó hacia el vacío del Raishu dan, lo cual 'llena' el vacío, eso aplica presión y crea un vacío a la inversa, esa fuerza del vacío absorbe la tierra que fue aflojada por el primer clon, de modo que se crea una fuerza que absorbe todo lo que está en el campo de batalla hacia arriba, sepultando al oponente violentamente"

Aioros, Minato, Itachi y Camus estaban anonadados por la gran complejidad y poder de la técnica. Minato la clasificó de inmediato como una técnica rango S.

Sin embargo también había preguntas dirigidas a Itachi y a Aioros. Una de las más importantes fue…

"¿Por qué tu amaterasu es color negro?"

"pues…"

"¿Si?" pidieron todos.

"No sé"

Las caras de todos los demás aparte de Itachi se azotaron violentamente en el suelo.

(Nota: lo siguiente es una teoría mía, expresada en la voz de Camus)

"Tengo una teoría" habló Camus "verán, supongo que saben que el fuego azul es más caliente que el fuego normal ¿no?" todos asintieron "pues, tengo la teoría de que si las llamas del amaterasu son tan calientes como el sol es natural que sean negras, ya que el negro es la combinación de todos los colores, de modo que si la temperatura sube entonces el color cambia, siguiendo ese pensamiento entonces es natural que las llamas sean negras"

"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué el sol no es negro?" preguntó Ranma.

"buena pregunta" felicitó Camus "piénsalo, por ejemplo, una temperatura de 240 grados centígrados bajo cero en este planeta sería considerada una temperatura súper congelante, sin embargo en el espacio exterior esa es una temperatura normal. Entonces siguiendo ese razonamiento, el fuego de esa temperatura aquí se manifiesta de ese modo porque la tierra es infinidad de veces de menor tamaño que el sol"

"¿eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Minato.

"Pues… imagina esto: Tienes una hoja de papel y un poco de pintura de color… azul, por ejemplo, entonces si esparces la pintura azul uniformemente por toda la hoja vas a ver que queda color azul claro, pero si concentras toda la tinta en un solo sitio el tono será azul oscuro, pues es lo mismo en este caso"

"Aahhhhh" dijeron todos por fin entendiendo.

"Eso, quiere decir que las llamas del sol no son negras porque están en un espacio infinitamente más grande que la tierra, mientras que el amaterasu está muy comprimido en un plano muy pequeño, lo que causa su color.

Lamentablemente para Ranma y Minato, Camus seguía dándoles asesoría académica incluso durante los viajes, lo cual molestaba a ambos. Itachi y Aioros se reían de ellos. Pero a pesar de sus aburridas lecciones ahora casi tenían en potencial para aprobar la preparatoria. Un gran avance.

_Una vez que llagaron a Konoha…_

En las puertas había un pequeño grupo de recibimiento, entre los que estaban el tercer Hokage, Kakashi, el equipo siete, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade y…

¡Kushina!

Minato estaba llorando de a alegría, estaba eufórico, extasiado, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pudiesen llevarlo, olvidando que tenía el Hiraishin. Una vez que llegó con su esposa la besó por todo lo que valía la pena, que al parecer era mucho. Después se quedaron abrazados, después de unos momentos, Naruto se unió al momento de familia.

La alegría del momento fue opacada en el momento en que Sasuke vio a Itachi, con un grito iracundo, el joven Uchiha creó un Chidori y corrió dispuesto a atacar a su hermano. Pero como la vez anterior, su Chidori fue detenido, pero esta vez no fue por su hermano sino por…

"¿C-Camus?" preguntó débilmente Sasuke.

"Sasuke, debes aprender a ser más paciente" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Sasuke" habló Minato "Por favor, quiero que vengas a la oficina del Hokage en una hora"

Sasuke asintió y se marchó de mal humor.

Una vez que entraron en la aldea, todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Itachi fue a la antigua residencia Uchiha, Minato y su familia fueron a reencontrarse comiendo Ramen, Camus fue a buscar un lugar para comer acompañado de Aioros, el tercer Hokage se fue junto con Jiraiya a la torre del Hokage, Sakura fue a su casa a descansar, Kakashi fue a perderse en el sendero de la vida, Ranma intentó entrar a la aldea e ir a su apartamento a descansar… pero Anko y Tsunade los seguían, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su presencia y lo miraban descaradamente.

"¡Ranma!"

Ranma se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver a las dos mujeres que lo llamaban y vio que ambas brillaban con chakra color rojo.

"Um, ¿sí?" preguntó tentativamente Ranma.

"¿Quién de las dos es más bonita?" preguntaron ambas viéndolo a los ojos intensamente.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Quién es más bonita?" repitió la pregunta Tsunade, mientras abría un poco más su escote.

"Uh…"

"Anda Ranma, dile lo hermosa que soy" decía Anko entrando en una pose sugerente.

"Pues… yo…"

Ranma no pudo continuar, ya que Anko y Tsunade se apoderaron de sus brazos y empezaron a frotar sus pechos contra ellos. Ranma no sabía si era el cielo o el infierno, así que hizo lo único que siempre hace cada vez que se mete en una situación parecida… ¡correr!

"¡Ranma!" y con eso ambas chicas fueron a buscar al joven.

En un establecimiento cercano a ese sitio, Camus y Aioros observaban la escena protagonizada por Ranma, Tsunade y Anko. Camus solo sacudía la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Aioros miraba divertido abiertamente.

Camus luego dirigió su mirada a otro establecimiento cercano, el Ichiraku Ramen. Ahí estaban Minato y su familia, Naruto aspiraba su comida mientras Kushina le daba de comer en la boca a un sonrojado pero feliz Minato.

De pronto Camus al ver las dos escenas, se sintió… mal. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos y los quería y apreciaba mucho, pero no podía dejar de sentirse celoso de que las chicas siempre le presten atención a ellos.

Claro, Camus nunca fue bueno con las emociones, y apenas sabía lo que el mismo sentía entonces era obvio que fuera ignorante de los sentimientos de las demás personas (a excepción de Ranma y Minato, y en menor medida de Milo) por lo que JAMÁS se dio cuenta de las miradas apreciativas y lujuriosas enviadas a él por TODAS las mujeres del lugar y de los alrededores. Aioros se rio de eso y decidió explicarle a Camus después del efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres… incluso él estaba celoso.

Más tarde, por coincidencia, todos se encontraron. Ranma aún era perseguido por Anko y Tsunade, Minato paseaba con su familia un rato y Camus junto a Aioros paseaban para digerir su comida.

Minato había ido en la tarde a hablar con Sasuke e Itachi, y había aclarado las cosas para el más joven de los Uchiha. Sasuke no perdonaría a Itachi aun, pero al menos ya hablaban un poco y vivían juntos. Itachi pasaba el día con su hermano para intentar reestablecer su lazo de hermanos.

Cuando todos se encontraron, se sorprendieron ante la jugada que les había hecho el destino. Pero no pudieron hablar, ya que una tormenta helada se desató, siendo tan fría que incluso Camus se transformó en mujer. Todos se quedaron viendo a Ranma-chan, Minato-chan y Camus-chan.

"Uh, podemos explicarlo" murmuraron las tres chicas con ropa holgada.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Habían explicado las maldiciones a todos, lo cual desencadenó muchas risas, el Hokage y los sannin también se enteraron y reaccionaron del mismo modo. Naruto no ayudaba cuando exclamaba '¡tengo dos mamás!' o '¡Mis tíos ahora son mis tías!' refiriéndose a Ranma y Camus. Desgraciadamente para los tres, el equipo siete entero y su sensei también se enteraron acerca de ello y también se burlaron.

Habían decidido pasar unos días en Konoha, para descansar y reencontrarse con sus familias en caso de Itachi y Minato. Pasados esos días deberían volver a salir de la aldea Ranma, Camus, Minato e Itachi. Aioros se iba a quedar en Konoha hasta que regresaran a su mundo.

Estaban los dragones negros en la entrada de Konoha, a punto de partir… eso es lo que deberían haber hecho, pero la llegada de unos personajes peculiares impidió que se fueran.

Eran varias personas, todas con el uniforme de Akatsuki, además de que también compartían las características de tener pelo color naranja y ojos extraños.

Pain había llegado a Konoha.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Notas: hay unas cuantas cosas que debo decir:

1.- Kabuto murió fácilmente porque en la primer parte de Naruto verdaderamente no era tan fuerte, a pesar de que en la segunda parte es uno de los principales antagonistas.

2.- Mate a Zetsu fácilmente porque me cae mal.

3.- Nunca podría matar a Itachi, así que hice que desertara de Akatsuki y se uniera a los dragones negros ( él es mi segundo personaje favorito de Naruto)

4.- últimamente he estado leyendo unos cuantos fics de Saint Seiya y ahora más que nunca me propongo conseguirle una pareja a Camus. Pero no he encontrado una buena, mis mejores opciones son: Ami de Sailor Moon, Rei de Evangelion, o un OC (Original Character) (Personaje Original) si tienen otra sugerencia háganmela saber.

5.- Samehada estaba fusionada con Kisame cuando él murió, por lo que la espada también lo hizo, recuerden que samehada es una espada con vida.

Hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar comentarios.


	10. Capítulo 9: El fin de Akatsuki

Notas del autor: Debo decir que estoy MUY decepcionado, el último capítulo me costó mucho trabajo de hacer y solo obtuvo 2 reviews, quisiera no tener que hacer esto, pero esta historia no será actualizada a partir de ahora hasta llegar a 35 reviews como mínimo. No poseo ninguna serie aquí expuesta, no me demanden.

Los tres caballeros.

Capitulo nueve:

Los extraños no esperaron a que Minato y los otros se movieran, aprovechando la sorpresa tanto de su aparición como de su ataque, cinco de los individuos se dirigieron a la ciudad al igual que una chica con uniforme de Akatsuki, pelo azul y ojos naranjas. Solo quedó uno de ellos en el lugar. Los dragones negros apenas estaban saliendo de su sorpresa, viendo como al parecer unos Akatsuki atacaban la aldea frente a sus narices.

"Ustedes, ¡vayan a detener a los otros!" exclamó Minato a Ranma, Camus e Itachi.

Como siempre que había situaciones graves, obedecieron sin rechistar.

(Nota: La fuerza de los seis caminos del dolor está en que entre los seis pueden ver de seis puntos diferentes así que no dejan huecos en sus defensas o ataques, pero ¿en serio creen que si pelean contra Ranma, Camus e Itachi ellos van a poder pelear en conjunto contra ellos?)

En la parte oeste de la ciudad se encontraba el camino Preta, el cual actualmente usaba su fuerza bruta para golpear a todo, civil o ninja, que se encontrase en su camino… o al menos eso hacía cuando una ráfaga de aire frio lo golpeó enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás a estrellarse en un poste de metal.

Camus no necesitaba ni quería hablar, lo único que debía hacer era acabar con ese pedazo de mierda llamado Akatsuki que tenía frente a él.

"**Daimondo Dasuto"**

El ataque que iba dirigido en contra del camino Preta, fue intentado de intersectar por éste, absorbiendo el chakra que había en el ataque, sin embargo el ataque aun le golpeó gracias a tener ki y cosmos. Pero el daño fue considerablemente menor al de un ataque de aura.

"Cielos, en serio empezó a odiar a la gente que absorbe el chakra de nuestros ataques, pero una vez más, no eres humano ¿o sí?" murmuró Camus más para el que para el Akatsuki que tenía enfrente de él.

Con la decisión de que un encuentro mano a mano sería la manera de pelea más ventajosa para él, Camus anuló la distancia entre ellos.

"**Hiraishin"** dijo Camus apareciendo a unos centímetros de su oponente "**Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken"** comenzó una lluvia de violentos golpes por unos segundos, que luego resultaron en el camino Preta incrustado en un edificio dolorosamente… no es que sintiera, pero había gran daño.

Una vez que Camus intentó continuar con su asalto de golpes contra su oponente, se dio cuenta de que este en verdad había sido tomado por sorpresa la última vez, ya que en esta ocasión estaba logrando sostener el encuentro mano a mano, aunque con dificultad.

De lo que Camus sabía, era que los seres contra los que peleaban en realidad eran cadáveres, lo cual asqueó a Camus por diferentes motivos. La decisión de no querer seguir golpeando con sus puños por el momento, Camus aplicó una nueva técnica.

"**Korinotsurugi"** (Traducción: Espada de hielo)

Una espada de hielo se empezó a formar en su mano derecha, era más corta que una Katana, pero más larga que una gladius (espada usada por los gladiadores en la antigua roma, median cincuenta centímetros)

Gracias a la nueva arma, el camino Preta en solo unos minutos de pelea tenía múltiples cortes, algunos solo arañazos y otros bastante profundos, todos los cortes estaban rodeados de hielo el cual se iba expandiendo por el cuerpo del Akatsuki. Sin embargo, unas explosiones de algunas casas a la distancia trajeron a Camus de vuelta a la realidad de que debía acabar el combate rápidamente para poder ir a ayudar a los civiles. Camus puso distancia entre su oponente y él.

"**Orira Ekusekyushon" **(Ejecución Aurora)

El oponente de Camus, así como todo el campo de batalla circundante, estuvo congelado en solo un segundo. Había sido bueno que todos los civiles de aquella zona habían sido evacuados ya.

Con unos pocos momentos para descansar, Camus se puso a saltar en los tejados para identificar más amenazas.

_Mientras tanto…_

Ranma estaba al sur de la ciudad, actualmente enfrentándose a un ciempiés gigante de ojos extraños, aquella cosa era muy persistente.

"**Neko-ken" **(Puño del gato)

Finalmente con las garras de aura del Neko-ken, Ranma fue capaz de deshacerse de aquel insecto gigante que aquejaba a esa parte de la ciudad. Viendo como más animales gigantes de ojos raros aparecían, Ranma hizo veinte clones de sombras para encargarse de ellos mientras el buscaba al responsable de aquello.

Unos cuantos minutos después encontró a la causante de aquello, una de los Akatsuki que vieron en la entrada. Era una chica de pelo naranja y ojos extraños además de tener muchos piercings, obviamente tenía la túnica de Akatsuki.

Con una kunai, fue a su encuentro y se sorprendió al ver que tenía decentes habilidades en el combate mano a mano, como la Akatsuki podía esquivar una parte de sus ataques y bloquear gran parte de los otros, además de tener varias oportunidades de atacar.

A veces ella ponía distancia entre los dos e invocaba alguna criatura para atacarlo, destruyendo algunos edificios en el proceso, sin embargo ninguna criatura era rival contra sus garras de aura.

Ranma tenía sus restricciones a la hora de matar, ya que hace un año la simple idea de matar era repulsiva a él, pero con sus nuevos amigos y sus aventuras tuvo que replantearse un poco su ley de no matar, encontrándose con que no debía matar humanos, demonios o dioses buenos, pero no debía tener restricciones con seres que busquen destrucción y definitivamente los Akatsuki entraban en esa lista.

Sin embargo, el combate estaba aburriendo de sobremanera a Ranma. El, como un ser increíblemente adaptable y considerado como una criatura impaciente, pensaba que el combate era inútil, ya que su oponente usaba las mismas tácticas una y otra vez, sin poder adaptarse ni pensar en una estrategia mejor.

Además de que era injusto ya que Ranma a veces golpeaba su pecho (por accidente) lo cual lo hacía sonrojar y descuidarse, de lo contrario, él ya hubiera ganado para ese momento.

"Maldición" maldijo Ranma cuando sintió un pequeño corte en su pecho y otro un poco más grande en su brazo izquierdo.

La decisión de acabar rápido llegó cuando escuchó gritos de la gente.

"**Hiraishin"** Ranma apareció detrás del camino animal, para que no pudiese esquivar **"Raikiri"**

Ranma había apuñalado a su oponente tan fuerte, que su mano la atravesó completamente. Aplicando más energía en el ataque, Ranma empezó a quemar a su rival con los relámpagos resultantes de su ataque.

"Uff"

_Mientras tanto…_

Naruto se había quedado en casa, dormido, así que no fue hasta unos minutos después de que el ataque comenzó, que el apenas empezaba a despertar. Reconociendo a regañadientes que no sería rival para aquellos que atacaban la aldea, Naruto decidió ayudar a los civiles… o eso iba a hacer cuando fue atacado por un hombre de pelo naranja. El camino humano.

Al parecer, tenía un especial interés en él, ya que estaba ignorando a todos los civiles y ninjas circundantes. El hombre lo atacaba y Naruto hacia lo posible por defenderse, sin embargo perdía terreno rápidamente. En unos segundos aquel hombre era el único que lo golpeaba, pero si hubiera prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta de que el camino humano solo quería dejarlo inconsciente.

El camino humano estuvo a punto de darle el golpe que lo acabaría, pero no pudo hacerlo.

"**Atomikku Sandaaboruto" **(Traducción: Relámpago Atómico)

El ataque alcanzó al camino humano con potencia desgarradora, dándole una muerte prácticamente instantánea. ¿El responsable de dicho ataque?

Aioros de Sagitario.

Pero sin su armadura por supuesto.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el santo de sagitario con cierta preocupación.

"Si, gracias"

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a un lugar más seguro"

"Pero las personas..."

"No te preocupes, ya llevé a todos a un lugar seguro"

"Ok"

_Mientras tanto..._

En la parte norte de Konoha, Itachi había alcanzado e intersectado al camino Asura, a su perecer se veía repulsivo, pero ni modo, debía encargarse de él.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **(como si no supieran que significa ¬¬)

El camino Asura esquivó el ataque y le daba una sonrisa exasperante a Itachi.

"Muy bien, si quieres jugar rudo..." se oyeron varias explosiones y gritos de gente, lo cual recordó a Itachi que no debía tardar en eliminar a su rival "**Amaterasu"**

Obviamente, como tantos otros, el camino asura cayó vaporizado bajo el calor del amaterasu de Itachi, el cuál no perdió tiempo y fue a ayudar a unos chunin con un insecto gigante que Ranma no pudo matar.

(Nota: Odio al camino Asura en especial, simplemente me cae mal) (Nota 2: Si se fijaron, el camino animal debería ser hombre, pero puse a la mujer que apareció en la invasión a Konoha)

_Mientras tanto..._

En un sitio cercano al centro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, estaba Konan. Ella a diferencia de los caminos del dolor, estaba pasando por la aldea de forma, 'técnicamente' pasiva. Su único objetivo era encontrar al Naruto, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no kitsune.

Iba a seguir con su búsqueda, cuando tres figuras se pusieron frente a ella.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Tsunade Senju.

Anko Mitarashi.

"**Jutsu: Clones de papel"** aparecieron dos copias de Konan.

Cerca de ahí estaba Kakashi Hatake, por un momento iba a ir a pelear contra Konan, pero se arrepintió completamente cuando vio a Kushina, Anko y Tsunade. Todos sabían que nunca deben interferir entre una pelea de kunoichis, a menos que quieran salir... perjudicados.

Las tres kunoichis de Konoha se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Trabajarían en equipo.

**"Tsutenkyaku" **(Traducción: Patada voladora del cielo) gritó Tsunade cuando dio su ataque en el sitio donde Konan había estado momentos antes, obligando a la Akatsuki a saltar para evadir.

"**Cadenas de Chakra"** Kushina liberó varias cadenas hechas de su energía intentando atrapar a Konan en el aire, la cual pudo evadir con muchas dificultades, sin embargo no pudo evadir el siguiente ataque.

"**Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken" **(Ya saben que significa) exclamaba Anko al momento en que lanzaba cientos de golpes a gran velocidad hacia Konan.

Anko estaba intentando tener un encuentro con la Konan original, mientras Kushina y Tsunade se encargaban de las copias de papel, la cuales al no ser tan hábiles como la original, cayeron fácilmente.

Las tres kunoichis empezaban a acorralar poco a poco a la Akatsuki, la cual a pesar de la desventaja se defendía bastante bien, pero era obvio que estaba perdiendo terreno y rápido.

"**Shurikens de papel"** Konan arrojó decenas de hojas de papel, que al combinarse con su chakra se hicieron duras como acero, haciendo posible su uso como armas.

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu"** vitoreó Anko mientras creaba su técnica de fuego, con lo cual acabó con las shurikens de papel.

_Pero que mierda, a donde quiera que voy hay alguien que usa técnicas de fuego… ¿acaso me odias Kami? _Pensaba Konan mientras creaba unos clones de papel como distracción.

"**Chakram de papel" **exclamaba Konan mientras disipaba los clones que había usado como distracción, acto seguido lanzó el disco de papel que había creado a sus oponentes.

Pudieron esquivar el ataque con grandes dificultades pero para cuando volvieron a ver a Konan notaron que ella se estaba deshaciendo en cientos de hojas de papel. Estaba escapando.

"¡Eso no es justo 'ttebane!" Kushina hizo un mohín mientras a Anko y a Tsunade les bajaba una gota de sudor por la cabeza (estilo anime por supuesto)

_Mientras tanto…_

En las afueras de la aldea Minato y el camino Deva sostenían una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo bastante pareja. Minato no usaba toda su fuerza y habilidad pero aun así le irritaba que estuviesen tan parejos en aquel encuentro.

Minato se lanzó hacía su oponente cuando éste se descuidó, pero en el último momento fue detenido por una fuerza invisible, la cual posteriormente lo envió a azotarse con gran fuerza en la muralla que rodeaba a la aldea.

El camino Deva estaba jugando con Minato a su voluntad, usando su poder sobre la gravedad lo azotaba repetidas veces contra el suelo, los árboles y la muralla. Era un suplicio.

"**Daimondo Dasuto"**

"**Mouko Takabisha"**

Y de pronto llegaron Camus y Ranma, atacando al camino Deva para que dejara de atacar a Minato y se posicionaron frente a él, en señal de protección. Por su parte el camino Deva esquivó ambos ataques.

El Akatsuki y los dos integrantes de los dragones negros estaban teniendo un encuentro de miradas mientras Minato se recuperaba. De pronto el camino Deva dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

…

Y de pronto a sus lados aparecieron los otros caminos del dolor que habían sido eliminados anteriormente. Dejando sorprendidos a Ranma, Camus y a un Minato recién recuperado.

"Eso no cambiara nada, solo atrasas lo inevitable" dijo Minato una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando el camino animal comenzó a atacar con varias invocaciones mientras los caminos humano, Preta y asura se lanzaban contra ellos obviamente intentando atacarlos con un combate a corta distancia.

También fue dolorosamente obvio (de manera literal) que los caminos eran mucho más fuertes trabajando juntos. Tenían una gran coordinación y las debilidades de uno se complementaban con la fuerza de los demás.

Sin embargo su desventaja más grande fue que cuando lograban eliminar a uno de los caminos del dolor, el camino Naraka los resucitaba. Además de que los poderes sobre la gravedad del camino Deva no los ayudaba en nada y estaban empezando a perder terreno lentamente ya que no les daban tiempo de usar técnicas especiales.

"**Amaterasu"**

Acto seguido el camino Naraka se vio envuelto en llamas color negro que lo rodeaban hasta consumirlo totalmente ¿el responsable de eso? Itachi.

"Ho ho ahora no son tan fuertes ¿verdad?" se mofaba Ranma con renovadas fuerzas al ver que sus enemigos no podrían resucitar más. **"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu"**

"Ha, es hora de la revancha" murmuraba con una sonrisa Camus, el cual lucía varios golpes y unas cuantas cortaduras **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"**

"He, me van a pagar todos y cada uno de los azotes que me dieron" decía Minato con una sonrisa malévola "**Raikiri"**

El ataque de Ranma, al ser el primero pudo tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes y con toda su fuerza acabó con el camino Asura. Los ataques de Minato y Camus fueron esquivados, pero no se rindieron.

"¡Ataque doble!" exclamaron Minato y Camus juntos.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"** murmuró Camus.

"y **Raikiri"** murmuró Minato.

"**Combinación: Ranton: Ranryudan no jutsu"** terminaron de decir ambos (Traducción: Elemento tormenta: Jutsu misil dragón de tormenta) (Nota: El elemento tormenta es la combinación de los elementos agua y rayo, por lo tanto al mezclarse el Raikiri y el suiryudan da como resultado esto.)

El enorme dragón de agua electrificada fue con todo su poder hacía los caminos animal y humano, los cuales no pudieron soportar el gran poder detrás del ataque y terminaron como dos cadáveres muy quemados.

Sin embargo, al bajar la guardia no se dieron cuenta de que el camino Naraka se escabulló detrás de Itachi y lo apuñaló.

"Aargh" gruñó Itachi debido al dolor.

"¡Itachi!" gritaron con preocupación los otros tres.

Pero a pesar del dolor, Itachi sonrió y volteó a ver al camino Naraka a la cara.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi"**

_En la mente de Itachi…_

Itachi se encontraba en medio de Konoha, totalmente desierta, a poca distancia frente a él, se encontraba un hombre en el suelo, sin embargo ese no era el camino Naraka. Era un hombre pelirrojo. Nagato.

"Empieza a hablar"

"¿D-de que hablas?" preguntó Nagato mientras tosía.

"Donde te escondes, sé muy bien que 'Pain' fue solo una identidad que creaste para mantenerte oculto, así que dime donde te encuentras en este momento"

"… No te diré nada"

"… es una pena" suspiró Itachi "**Magen: Kasegui"** (Traducción: Ilusión demoniaca: Atadura de pilares)

De repente el cuerpo de Nagato se vio atravesado por múltiples pilares que salían de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de agonía.

"¿Me dirás ahora?"

"… c-claro que no"

"Que lastima" murmuró Itachi mientras sumergía a Nagato en un genjutsu en el cual veía la muerte de sus padres y de su amigo Yahiko una y otra vez, haciendo que Nagato se convulsione de dolor psicológico masivo.

"¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! ¡Piedad!" gritaba Nagato mientras lloraba "Hay un árbol gigante cerca de Konoha, es el más alto, pero no lo es tanto para no llamar la atención, está hecho de papel" dijo mientras se retorcía.

Después de eso Itachi salió del mundo del Tsukuyomi.

_En el mundo real…_

El camino Naraka cayó muerto al suelo. Mientras Itachi intentaba parar el sangrado que tenía con una mano mientras intentaba hablar. Le costaba trabajo respirar.

"Busquen e-el a-árbol más grande de los alrededores, ahí es donde está el verdadero" logró decir Itachi mientras empezaba a sangrar por la boca.

"Pero…"

"¡Vayan!" exclamó Itachi al mismo tiempo que tosía sangre.

"Está bien" dijo Camus, y con eso los tres iban a ir a buscar el dichoso árbol… pero el camino Deva se puso en su camino.

"Mejor apártate de aquí, **Rasen-…**" pero Minato fue detenido.

"Les dije que se fueran… yo seré e-el oponente del último" dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba.

"Itachi ¡Estás loco! Estas herido" despotricaba Ranma.

"Váyanse" ordenó Itachi "**Amaterasu"**

Sin embargo, el Akatsuki fue capaz de esquivar el ataque y antes de que Itachi pudiese hacer algo, el camino Deva lo atrajo hacia él y lo apuñaló por segunda vez.

"¡Agh!"

"ITACHI"

Minato y Ranma empezaban a enojarse, pero Camus los sujetó de los hombros y les dijo: "Cálmense, según vi Itachi no tiene perjudicado ningún órgano vital, además de que la mejor medico está en Konoha en estos momentos, Itachi es fuerte, seguro saldrá de esta, pero hay que mantener la cabeza fría, sería una desventaja perder habilidad en medio de una pelea solo por el enojo"

Después de unos momentos Minato contestó "Tienes razón" mientras Ranma asentía de acuerdo.

"hay que acabar esto rápido" dijo Camus.

"Si" apoyaron Minato y Ranma.

Los tres cerraron los ojos por unos momentos y después los abrieron al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban su ataque.

"**¡Triple ataque doble!"**

"**Rasenrengan"**

"**Double Mouko Takabisha"**

"**Double Daimondo Dasuto"**

Minato sostenía dos Rasengan, uno en cada mano, mientras los cuatro ataques de Camus y Ranma iban hacia el camino Deva a muy alta velocidad, en el último momento, Minato usó su Hiraishin para aparecer frente al Akatsuki y golpearlo con su técnica al mismo tiempo que las de Ranma y Camus.

"**¡HAAA!"**

Una vez que Minato se dio cuenta de la inminente explosión, volvió a usar su Hiraishin para ponerse fuera de peligro. Justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión resultante.

Del camino Deva y antiguo cuerpo de Yahiko no quedó nada.

El cráter resultante tenía alrededor de veinte metros de diámetro, sin embargo era extremadamente profundo, tanto que no se veía el fondo. Además de que estaba cubierta con una fina capa de hielo y salía humo.

En ese momento llegaron Tsunade, Anko, Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke y el tercer Hokage.

"¡Itachi!" gritó escandalizado Sasuke cuando vio es estado de su hermano.

Tsunade se acercó al Uchiha mayor y empezó a sanarlo cuanto antes. Una vez que Itachi estuvo estable Tsunade empezó a divagar mentalmente acerca de que ahora Ranma le debía un favor por sanar a Itachi. Ranma sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora le debía un favor a Tsunade. Temía por su virginidad.

"Vamos, aún no acabamos" Camus mencionó.

"Pero si ya no hay nadie atacando 'ttebane" dijo Kushina confundida.

"Es verdad 'ttebayo" apoyó Naruto.

"Dobe" susurró Sasuke irritado.

"Aún falta el original" dijo Minato de forma seria "Vamos"

"Si" secundaron Ranma y Camus.

Así partieron en busca de Nagato. Una vez que estuvieron cerca del lugar indicado se encontraron con Jiraiya, el cual se encontraba en modo sannin (sabio / ermitaño)

"Gah, Minato, nunca pensé que tu sensei pudiese ser más feo de lo que ya era" bromeó Ranma cuando reconoció a Jiraiya. Minato y Camus no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

"¡Muchacho irrespetuoso!"

Todos soltaron más risas, incluso Jiraiya rio un poco, pero después todo se puso serio.

"¿Lo sienten?" preguntó el sapo sabio.

"No realmente, pero sabemos su ubicación" contestó Minato.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio indicado encontraron a Nagato en una maquina gigante muy rara, junto a Konan. Nagato se encontraba algo débil debido al genjutsu que le aplicó Itachi a través del camino Naraka.

Camus estaba preparándose para un ataque mientras que Ranma estaba estirando sus músculos, preparándose para el combate, Konan se puso enfrente de Nagato en señal de protección, pero una vez que estuvieron listos las manos de Minato y Jiraiya les impidieron seguir adelante.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Camus desconcertado.

"Si ¿Qué pasa?" se quejó Ranma irritado.

Minato no les hizo caso "… tu… ¿eres el líder de Akatsuki?" le preguntó a Nagato.

Konan quería contestar, pero Nagato se adelantó "Así es"

"… ¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que querías traer la paz al mundo" esta vez habló Jiraiya.

"El único modo de unir a la gente es a través del dolor"

"¡Claro que no!" gritó Minato.

"El dolor es algo que no muere, siempre va a existir, de algún u otro modo, es por eso que esa es la única manera"

"No… te equivocas… es cierto, el dolor es algo inevitable, ya que siempre que haya bondad habrá maldad, no puede haber amor sin odio ni alegría sin dolor, pero es por eso que somos humanos, para aprender de nuestros errores y usarlos como experiencia para no cometerlos de nuevo y así mejorar más y más" declaró Minato solemne.

Ranma siguió" Es un principio básico, como el yin yang, siempre hay un equilibrio, en todo lo bueno hay algo malo y en todo lo malo hay algo bueno, todo siempre depende desde que punto de vista lo veas, si lo ves desde una perspectiva en la que tomas en cuenta la paz y la felicidad de los demás, entonces todos podríamos ayudarnos y así mejorar en conjunto pero…"

Esta vez habló Camus "pero si lo ves desde una perspectiva en la que quieres unir a la personas a través del odio y el sufrimiento solo se va a crear una cadena de odio interminable… y si eso es posible entonces, ¿Por qué no se puede crear una cadena de alegría interminable?"

"Porque no hay manera de unir a las personas para crear dicha cadena"

"Si, hay una" murmuró Minato.

"¿Cuál?"

"Amistad" hablaron Ranma, Camus y Minato al unísono

Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Konan tenía una mirada neutral, Nagato parecía pensar las palabras de los tres, Camus estaba sonriendo levemente, Ranma se veía calmado pero por dentro estaba algo sorprendido de que pudiera ser tan profundo, Minato estaba algo nervioso pero firme y Jiraiya tenía una mirada orgullosa.

"Quizá… tal vez, puede que tengan razón, pero aun así…"

"No digo que la paz sea fácil de lograr, de hecho, siquiera soñar con traer la paz ya es algo muy grande, así que no hoy y tal vez tampoco en los próximos años, pero… quizá… algún día"

Nagato volvió a quedar en silencio nos momentos.

"Konan"

"¿Si?"

"Creo que… Akatsuki ya no es necesaria"

"¡Que! ¿Por qué?"

"Para empezar, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu… incluso Orochimaru que es un ex miembro está muerto, además de que Itachi ha desertado, sin incluirnos a nosotros solo quedan Sasori, Deidara y Tobi, en segundo lugar… míranos, tal vez lo que dicen sea verdad"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Konan.

"Que nosotros usamos nuestro odio y ambición para fortalecernos, todos en esta organización tenían rencor y desprecio por sus aldeas, excepto Itachi… y a la hora de probar nuestro odio contra su amistad… ya la mitad de nosotros están muertos y ellos solo siguen fortaleciéndose… Orochimaru uno de los sannin legendarios, la serpiente blanca… murió, Zetsu un experimento creado con células del mismísimo primer Hokage y mejorado biológicamente… muerto, Kisame con el chakra como para ser considerado una bestia sin cola y con la espada más poderosa de los espadachines de la niebla… falleció, Hidan y Kakuzu, los supuestos inmortales… ¿Dónde está su inmortalidad ahora?. Mis caminos del dolor, supuestamente invencibles… no ha pasado ni una hora desde que fueron eliminados" explicó Nagato "¿Me entiendes?"

"Yo… creo… que si"

Nagato se dirigió a el grupo de Konoha "Cuarto Hokage, Saotome-san, Camus-san, Jiraiya-sensei, tengo mucho en que pensar" y con eso Nagato y Konan desaparecieron en una lluvia de papel.

"Hay que volver" ordenó Jiraiya dirigiéndose a la aldea, con los dragones negros siguiéndole.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino Itachi ya solo tenía una cicatriz algo grande, Tsunade descansaba del esfuerzo hecho por curar al Uchiha, Anko estaba afilando sus Kunai, Sasuke estaba al lado de su hermano, Kushina y Naruto estaban comiendo Ramen instantáneo, Sarutobi estaba fumando apaciblemente.

"Tercer Hokage, ¿Cuántos muertos hubo?" preguntó débilmente Minato.

"pues… hasta ahora no ha habido más de cuatro bajas, hicieron un buen trabajo defendiendo la aldea, hay muchos heridos, algunos de gravedad, la mayoría del daño es solamente material" explicó el anciano.

"Entonces supongo que por ahora es todo ¿no?" preguntó Kushina sin dejar de comer "¿No es así 'ttebane?"

"… no" dijo Camus.

"¿Cómo qué no?" dijo Kushina con comida en la boca.

"Piensen" le dijo a Minato y Ranma "dijo que había tres Akatsuki más y que todos tenían odio y ambición, ahora ¿qué es lo que les espera a los miembros sobrantes? Lo más seguro es que sean bandidos de alta categoría, además de que lo más probable es que ataquen Konoha ya que van a creer que estamos debilitados debido al ataque de Nagato"

"¿y para que nos atacarían?" preguntó Ranma.

"Pues para vengarse por destruir su preciosa organización"

"Oh"

"Aunque también hay probabilidad de que ataquen a Konan y Nagato" dijo Camus.

"Yo iré a ver qué pasa con ellos" se ofreció Ranma usando el Hiraishin para intentar alcanzarlos.

"Nosotros iremos a por los otros faltantes" dijo Minato "solo necesitamos un equipo de rastreo"

"Tenemos lo que necesitas" dijo el tercero con una sonrisa.

_Cinco minutos después…_

"Ellos son Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, pero también son su equipo de rastreo" les dijo el tercer Hokage presentando a los tres niños frente a ellos.

"… ¿Seguro?" preguntó Minato algo dudoso.

"Por supuesto"

"Bien, hay que partir" Dijo Camus.

"¡SI!"

_Cuatro horas después…_

_Con Ranma…_

Ya después de varias horas, Ranma seguía intentando detectar la ubicación de Konan y Nagato. A los pocos momentos su esfuerzo rindió frutos, sin embargo no vio lo que esperaba.

Konan estaba muy mal herida, pero aun en pie, lucía bastante cansada. Nagato respiraba con mucha dificultad en el suelo, sudaba bastante y también tenía unas lesiones. El causante era un hombre con la túnica de Akatsuki y con una máscara naranja, la cual solo dejaba ver un ojo.

Sin embargo cuando aquel enmascarado iba a volver a golpear a Konan… **"Hiraishin"** Ranma apareció frente a ella defendiéndola **"Mouko Kaimon Ha" ** y luego le dio una patada bastante poderosa, lo suficiente como para matar a una persona normal.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ranma con preocupación.

"S-si" dijo Konan en un tono bajo y con un pequeño sonrojo a pesar de sus heridas.

_Es bonita_ pensó Ranma al verla sonrojada, pero se volvió a concentrar en la pelea.

Tobi (Obito) y Ranma se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos y tras una señal inexistente empezaron el combate.

"**Kamui"**

"**Hiraishin"**

_Mientras tanto…_

_En algún lugar entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure…_

"Los veo" Dijo Hinata.

"Bien, quédense aquí niños" decía Camus a pesar de las quejas de Kiba "Es muy peligroso"

Camus y Minato se dirigieron a los Akatsuki, los cuales los notaron rápidamente.

Camus se acercó al oído de Minato y le preguntó…"Uh, el rubio ¿es hombre o mujer?" A pesar de haber sido un susurró, ambos Akatsuki pudieron oír la pregunta, dando como resultado una vena saltada del coraje en la cabeza de Deidara y unas gotas de sudor en las cabezas de Sasori y Minato.

Camus tuvo curiosidad para hacer aquella pregunta, pero hubo otro motivo, él tenía el conocimiento de que el estilo de pelea de Deidara se basaba en la arcilla explosiva, por lo que en momentos de distracción empezó a congelar la arcilla, después de todo, no es posible moldear arcilla si está completamente congelada.

"Acabemos rápido con esto" dijo Minato seriamente después de unos momentos.

Pero cuando Deidara intentó moldear arcilla, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba helada y dura.

"¡Sorpresa!" exclamó Camus al ver su cara de sorpresa y le dio un gran golpe bien acomodado en la cara mandándolo a volar violentamente hacia atrás. **"Hiraishin"** apareció donde estaba Deidara **"Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken" **y luego empezó a dar cientos de golpes a alta velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Minato peleaba por su cuenta. **"Hiraishin, Bakusai Tenketsu" **Minato fue transportado frente a Sasori y uso el punto de ruptura para destruir la marioneta que protegía al verdadero Sasori.

Sin embargo ambos Akatsuki se fueron coordinando hasta poder hacer una defensa decente. Mientras, Minato y Camus hacían un ataque combinado.

"**Rasengan"**

**Daimondo Dasuto"**

Ambos juntaron sus manos, combinando la rotación y forma del Rasengan con la temperatura del polvo de diamante, formando un tornado de hielo pequeño.

Mientras tanto los Akatsuki habían decidido sacrificarse, ya que Orochimaru ya había muerto Sasori ya no podría vengarse de él y Deidara quería probar su técnica final.

Deidara usó algo de arcilla que Camus no congeló y…

"**C0"**

Y todos los alrededores estallaron.

_Mientras tanto…_

Ranma y Tobi seguían con su pelea con ninjutsus espacio tiempo y aún no había un ganador. Estaban muy parejos.

De vez en cuando paraban un poco y peleaban mano a mano unos momentos, pero una vez que Ranma empezaba a tener la ventaja volvían a usar las técnicas de espacio tiempo.

"Huye de aquí" le dijo Ranma a Konan en un momento de descanso "ve a Konoha, por el momento ahí estarás más segura, llévate a Nagato"

"E-está bien" dijo débilmente con un pequeño rubor.

Gracias a la distracción Tobi estuvo a punto de apuñalar a Ranma, pero Minato lo salvó apareciendo de improviso.

"Deberías concentrarte más en lugar de hacerle ojos coquetos a Konan"

"Hmp… es bonita" admitió Ranma con un rubor.

"Bueno, luego proclamaras tu amor eterno por ella, ahora vamos a pelear" dijo Camus apareciendo.

"¿No estaban peleando contra los Akatsuki sobrantes?"

"Si, pero ellos decidieron auto destruirse, nosotros salimos de ahí a tiempo recogiendo a nuestro equipo de rastreo y con el Hiraishin los llevamos a la aldea, una vez ahí les explicamos la situación y después vinimos aquí" explicó Camus.

"Pues gracias"

"Hay que terminar esto, ya va a oscurecer y llevamos combatiendo todo el día" dijo Minato a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

"¿Listos?"

"SI"

Tobi se iba levantando cuando vio el ataque inminente de tres dragones, que no pudo esquivar y lo golpearon con toda su fuerza.

Minato: **"Raiton: Rairyudan no jutsu"** (Elemento rayo: Jutsu misil dragón de rayo)

Ranma: **"Katon: Karyudan no jutsu" **(Elemento fuego: Jutsu misil dragón de fuego)

Camus: **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" **(Elemento agua: Jutsu misil dragón de agua)

Los tres dragones de distintos elementos atacaron con toda su fuerza al enmascarado que con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer inconsciente se transportó al otro lado del mundo con el Kamui.

"Al menos, por el momento ya no será un problema" dijo Minato.

"Regresemos"

Cuando llegaban a las puertas de Konoha, cortesía del Hiraishin, se encontraron con que Konan apenas iba llegando. Cuando ella y Ranma se vieron ambos se ruborizaron un poco… lo que no contaban era que Tsunade y Anko estuvieran viendo a escondidas y una vez que vieron la reacción de Ranma hacia la ex Akatsuki…

"¡Ranma!" gritaban las dos mujeres enojadas.

"Oh no" se lamentó Ranma mientras escapaba de Anko, Tsunade… y Konan, la cual también lo perseguía ahora.

"Y la historia…" Camus

"…se repite" Minato.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Ambos entraron a la aldea dispuestos a descansar mientras en la lejanía se oían los gritos de auxilio de Ranma. Camus fue a su apartamento, donde vio a su compañero Aioros ya dormido, por lo que rápidamente después de darse un baño, siguió su ejemplo.

Minato por otro lado fue a la finca Namikaze, a donde se había ido a vivir junto a Kushina y Naruto. Su hijo ya estaba dormido abrazado a un peluche con forma de Kakashi que hizo reír a Minato. Sin embargo cuando llegó a su habitación Kushina NO estaba dormida.

Estaba recostada, sí. Pero tenía una mirada bastante sensual y usaba ropa interior de encaje bastante provocativa. Minato agradecía que nunca encontró de nuevo su traje 'especial' de cuero, el cual incluía látigo… aunque debía admitir que a veces llegó a disfrutar de él. Kakashi y Jiraiya le estaban contagiando lo pervertido.

"Minato-kuuuuuuuuun" llamó Kushina haciendo señales con un dedo para que se acercara "soy muy afortunada, al tener un marido que tiene experiencia y al mismo tiempo la juventud. Al principio fue algo raro de que fueses casi diez años más joven, pero ahora lo disfruto bastante"

Oh si, sería una noche muy larga.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Pasaron varios días de descanso y paz en la aldea. Los edificios construidos habían sido reparados gracias a la ayuda de los dragones negros y de Yamato con su elemento madera. Todos aprovecharon ese tiempo para descansar y reponerse. Camus, Minato y Ranma descubrieron que no habían estado descansando correctamente, por lo que después de una semana ya estaban totalmente repuestos y más fuertes que antes.

Nagato estaba muy débil y cayó en coma, se encontraba en el hospital siendo tratado. Y como olvidar a la nueva 'amante' de Ranma: Konan. La aldea en verdad no podía oponerse a la estancia de ellos en la aldea, en primer lugar porque de algún modo entendían sus motivos y en segundo porque aún había gran arrepentimiento acerca del maltrato hacia el hijo del cuarto Hokage.

Camus se estaba haciendo varios amigos por la aldea, en especial Kakashi por su actitud calmada, aunque en opinión de Camus él era un vago.

Itachi había estado en observación en el hospital, siendo visitado por todos, pero en especial por Sasuke. Al salir del hospital fue enviado a casa con una orden de reposo de dos semanas.

Así estaban Camus, Minato y Ranma en Ichiraku Ramen, contemplando su próximo movimiento.

"¿Saben el motivo del ataque a la aldea?" preguntó Ranma.

"Seguramente era una maniobra desesperada, con nuestros recientes movimientos, todas las demás aldeas han estado cuidando más a sus Jinchurikis, era de esperar que quisieran al Kyubi de Naruto, además con las bajas de Akatsuki también era de esperarse que quisiesen adelantar sus planes" dedujo Camus.

"Si ¿ahora qué haremos?" dijo Minato.

"Regresaran al otro mundo"

¿Quién había dicho eso? Nada más ni nada menos que Urd, la cual apareció de la nada y ahora estaba en el regazo de Ranma frotándose contra él, logrando una mirada algo celosa de Ayame.

"Van a regresar, pero no irán solos, los van a acompañar algunas personas de aquí, ya después verán quienes son, podrán regresar aquí a su voluntad y viajar a su antojo entre los dos mundos, pero primero deben pasar una prueba. Mañana a primera hora, tengan todo listo… Adiós Ranma"

Ranma se estremeció.

"Creo que debemos prepararnos" dijo Minato.

Los demás asintieron.

#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

Notas de autor: Bien, voy a avisar que me voy a tardar en publicar otra vez, pero ya saben, entre más reviews más pronto.

En cuanto a lo de Camus, me he decidido por que su pareja sea un OC. Pero ahí no acaba. Su pareja central va a ser un OC, pero cuando haya un cruce con otra serie va a haber otra chica que será una especie de romance secundario. Lo mismo pasa con Ranma y en una medida menor con Minato.

Las muertes de Deidara y Sasori fueron simples porque no eran realmente importantes

Dejen comentarios y hasta la próxima.


End file.
